Committed To Memory
by Operamuse
Summary: Sirius is at last out of Azkaban,and Embre is there with him as they remember their past,discover friendship can be reclaimed and that love is easier to recapture then they may think. Sequel to Sparking Embres. SB/OC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys can't wait to see which of you are returning for this sequel! One important thing I need to stress is that while the present of the story takes place the summer after PoA, there will be quite a lot of flashbacks going back to the time when Harry was born up until his parents were killed. This story will closely follow the events in GoF, but still be AU with Embre there and everything. Hope it won't be too confusing. All writing in italics are memories, dreams, or thoughts. Okay enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Sirius.

Ch 1: Still I Think of You

_It was a dark night. Much darker in the Irish countryside then her home in London. Here she could see stars shining down on her._

_Embre sat on a whicker chair before the front door to the cottage she was renting and stared at the celestial bodies above her with no pleasure. Ireland was beautiful, but she enjoyed none of it. She looked right through everything with a somber expression._

_It was the end of Summer now. In the fall she would have returned to University for her second year had it not been for the state of things. If Voldemort and his crazed ideals were no longer a threat so many things would be different. She might have been able to see Harry when he turned a year old three days ago. To not feel sick with worry for him and his parents every waking minute._

_Lily and James had disappeared to hide from Voldemort and she felt so afraid for them despite Remus' reassurances that they would remain safe as long as they continued to be secreted away. _

She hadn't even been able to tell them goodbye, or to be careful, that she loved them. Who knew how long it would be until she was able to see them again? She wished she could have one last talk with Lily just washing dishes up after eating dinner together, and be able to joke with James about the playing expectations of Quidditch teams they didn't support.. They were as close and dear a family to her as her own brother Remus was.

_She thought of Harry again and couldn't stop her eyes from misting. She had come to love the baby with as much affection as any doting Godmother could give. She loved taking him for walks in his pram, or even feeding him though it was always a messy affair. During the fist year of his life she had never gone long without stopping by the Potter house or to babysit for Lily and James, and to be unable to see him was incredibly hard for her. _

_Having had enough of sitting out, she got up and opened the door to her small house. Inside the décor was that of the fifty five year old Muggle man who had rented the home out to her. Sparse with the necessary furnishings, and a large trout mounted above the mantelpiece. It made little difference to her. _

_As she closed the door, warding the cottage on her way to the bathroom a noise in the bedroom made her jump and hold her wand a little tighter. Her hand started shaking and her heart was at a gallop but somehow she forced herself to stay still and wait outside the door. When a heavyset man dressed in a hazelnut colored suit with dark blond hair and a mustache stepped over the doorway he threw his hands up still clutching a wand in one hand._

_"Stupefy!" Embre shouted causing the man to fall hard to the floor. _

_"Oh bollocks," he groaned in a raspy voice. "That'll be a sore one in the morning."_

_"Accio wand," Embre said ignoring the man and holding out her hand for the wand that had been knocked out of his hand when he had fallen. She took the wand and looked at it in disbelief. She shook with grief and anger knowing the wand's owner was. She had seen it plenty of times lying around on couches and night tables. There was no doubt it was Sirius'._

_"What have you done to him?" she said in a shaken voice. _

_There was only one way this stranger could have taken it from him. And it would not have been while he was still alive. _

_"Oh God you…Sirius," she sobbed leaning against the wall for support as the tears blinded her eyes. _

_Brushing tears away she looked down at the intruder with agony as he watched her fall apart with a saddened expression. _

_"What..what did you…do to…him?" she asked in dread. _

_"Em…"_

_"Tell me where he is, is he still alive?" Embre said struggling to speak coherently._

_The man looked at her with his forest green eyes filled with grief._

_"Give me a minute. I took Polyjuice before I came here. It was the only way I could see you. To keep you safe," the man said solemnly. "I'm Padfoot, Snuffles, Sirius."_

_"You're just trying to get my guard down," Embre said praying on the inside that it was true and Sirius was not dead._

_The man smiled then. "You learned a lot from our DADA lessons Em. I feel like such a proud teacher."_

_"How did you know about…." Embre broke off. _

_"Guess you'll have to wait until the potion wears off," he said. _

_No sooner had he said the words when Embre saw that his eyes had faded to intense grey. She surprised him by lowering her wand and sinking to her knees beside him._

_"It's you," she said laying her hand on his. She watched as the man's body became longer and leaner. Loose skin became taut, and the hair framing his quickly changing face was growing dark and scruffy._

_"That's a relief love," Sirius replied sitting up as his handsome face returned to the way she remembered it. He lifted his other hand to cover hers. "Missed ya."_

_Embre smiled through her tears. Sirius sat up and all but crushed her to him wrapping his arms around her shoulders and she sank into his hard familiar body. After so long they needed to be held._

_"I missed you so much," she exhaled shakily muffling her voice in his chest. _

_"I know," he groaned bending his face to nuzzle her hair. He couldn't stop. He wanted to immerse his senses with her as each one came alive at the sight of her, the feel, the soft scent, her voice, and he needed to taste her. He wanted to so badly. _

_"You've been having a hard time of it haven't you sweetheart?" he said sadly as he reexamined her pale face that looked far too tired compared to the last time they'd been together._

"_I've worried," Embre said drinking him in with her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Don't leave without me this time."_

"_Embre" Sirius started closing his eyes. "You have no idea how much I wish I could take you with me."_

_"I'm meant to be with you," she told him holding his face in her hands. "I'm going mad not knowing what's happening to you. Let me be with you."_

_Sirius grimaced as if he were in pain and turned his face from hers._

_"I can't."_

_Embre nodded and disentangled herself from his arms and pulled away from him. _

_"So I should wait quietly until I hear that you're dead?" she said fighting to keep a tremor from her voice._

_"More then enough of the people I love are in danger right now. I don't fancy adding you to the count," Sirius said tersely._

_"My friends are tangled up in this whatever it is. I should be a part of it Sirius," Embre said firmly. "I may not be the most powerful witch or understand everything but this sitting still and out of the way makes me feel so useless."_

_"How do you think I would feel if You Know Who's followers ever got to you because you stayed with me?" Sirius said in a pained voice, willing her to understand._

_"All of the danger should fall to you then?" Embre said flatly looking at him._

_"Dammit Em, I'm not doing this for a lark," Sirius said in frustration as he stood up angrily. "I want to keep you safe from them." _

_Embre shook her head and got to her feet. "But I want to keep you safe too."_

_Their eyes met and the anger faded away. _

_"That's part of why I fell in love with you I think," Sirius said with a lopsided smile. "You're always more concerned with others then you are with yourself."_

_He took a step towards her and was relieved that she closed the distance and hooked her arms around his neck. Lowering his face to her forehead he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. This is where he'd wanted to be so badly, here in her arms._

_"Can you stay the night at least?" she asked so pleadingly he gathered her even closer and placed a hard kiss to her temple._

_"I can do that."_

_"I don't have anything very good in the cupboards or even any beer for you," Embre said making Sirius laugh against her skin._

_"You never were much for drinking after the year we won the Quidditch Cup," Sirius teased._

_"Well I did wake up in the bed of a strange Gryffindor boy," she said toying with the end of one of his shaggy bangs as she raised her face. She pressed a kiss to his cheek that was already becoming scratchy and heard his quiet sigh. His arm came round to keep her waist close as she lightly kissed the bridge of his nose and then his mouth. But when she tried to pull away to continue her exploring, he held the back of her neck and held her in place like a willing captive as he took her mouth possessively until she felt faint from lack of air. _

_When her mouth was free she gasped for air as she was lifted into the air and held against the wall. She kissed his hair and stroked soothingly as he buried his face at her throat and slowly caressed it with his mouth. He came back to every inch of skin to suckle roughly as Embre's head rolled back and she cried out as their bodies felt as if about to ignite. It had been too long, and now touch was all they craved. _

_"Where's your wand?" Sirius rasped kissing her quickly and deep while reaching down to stroke her belly beneath her shirt._

_She understood exactly even in the haze of passion and blindly groped in her pocket and pointed it at him._

_"Divestio."_

_He stood very still then with his eyes blazing as she looked at his bared skin and said the same spell over herself. Skin to skin they all but sighed happily at the feel and when she took his mouth again it was soft despite the urgency in them to join._

The dream halted as Embre was pulled from sleep. She drowsily blinked still lost in the haze of sleep with her heart thumping wildly and her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Sighing as she realized the Self-Wakening Charm she had set was still going off, she reached half-blindly for her wand on the nightstand. Grasping the thin piece of wood she murmured the incantation until the noise stopped and she was left in the quiet of her darkened bedroom. She'd dreamt of that night so often after just after Sirius had been sentenced to time in Azkaban Prison, and then again after hearing of his escape. She always woke up alone in the morning as she had after that night twelve years ago.

--

"Morning," Tom greeted Embre with a nod as she walked passed the bar inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hi Tom," Embre said with a polite smile before walking out of the inn's back door. Once outside facing the tall brick wall she removed her wand and tapped it against the appropriate red squares. In a moment the wall began opening up, revealing the busy Wizarding business district of Diagon Alley.

Once the doorway in the brick wall was large enough she slipped inside it and headed towards her own destination while taking in the familiar sights, sounds, and smells that always accompanied her walk to work. She made a note to look into buying the biography of Darren O'Hare a former Keeper for the Kenmare Kestrels from the advertisement for its upcoming release in the window of Flourish and Blotts. She watched a few young children in awe over new models in the window of the Quidditch supply shop and found she was so caught up in staring at the new Firebolt that she nearly ran straight into someone.

"Watch where yer goin then!" the man said in annoyance.

"Sorry," Embre said flushing with embarrassment. She kept going past the Wizarding establishments until she came to a particular building on the right side of the alley that had a sign hanging in the front which read simply, _Pet Precautions._

She stepped through the doorway into a small waiting room painted cream yellow. It was occupied by an ancient grey haired female receptionist sitting behind a large white desk filing papers as a type writer in front of her dictated something onto the paper in it. The rest of the room consisted of those waiting on the cushy couch and oversized armchairs. Today's visitors included a little girl sitting on a couch holding an enormous cardboard box in her lap with breathing holes poked into it, a plump woman stroking a Persian cat who looked as if it was cringing with ever caress, and a man with a pinched expression on his face gripping a leash with a death hold as an owl on the other end of it flew as much as it could around the ceiling.

Embre's mouth quirked as she walked past them and greeted the receptionist.

"Good morning Natalie," Embre said to the crone behind the desk.

"Hmm. Is it?" the woman said as if she had been too busy to have noticed. One might have mistaken the answer as sarcastic, but after working with the old woman for years, Embre knew enough that Natalie was just odd at times and stated everything as matter of fact.

Dahlia handed Embre a neat clipboard of papers from one corner of her immaculate desk and went back to dictating her letter while speaking.

"How did that delivery go last night?" Natalie quipped.

"Both mother and son are doing as well as I hoped they would," Embre said breaking into a smile. She remembered the exhausting but satisfying work she had performed the night before in delivering a colt into the world alongside a proud chestnut mare. "I thought the stable hands were going to have to be looked at afterwards. They were as white a ghosts."

Natalie smiled as if the thought pleased her. She resumed her letter and Embre departed. She walked down the short hallway off to the side of the reception area and opened the first door on the left with violet letters spelled on it reading _Embre L. Lupin, Healer._ More specifically, animal healer.

It had been Embre's lifelong dream to heal animals. Ever since she had been little she had no trouble appreciating the beauty and peculiarities of animals both magical and not. Throughout her early years at Hogwarts the ardor had continued until she at last realized her calling when she had seen her friend Hagrid fix a splint for an abandoned dog found wandering the school grounds with a broken leg. She had been there helping Hagrid under his instructions to keep the dog company by talking and petting it. After that she knew there was no other job for her. She went on to University where she graduated third in her class eager to put her skills to good use which had led her to her current job.

Pet Precautions was a small fairly new business that catered specifically to care of animals much in the same way that St. Mungo's cared for witches and wizards. It was barely eighty years old; an establishment in its infancy compared with some of the long standing businesses found in Diagon Alley. Still the age of the place had done nothing to halt the steady flow of clients who readily became regulars of Pet Pre once they had witnessed the wonderful care and service provided to them and their dearly loved pets by the staff who catered to the Wizarding community.

Stepping through the threshold into her office Embre read through her notepad to see what kinds of work she could expect that day from patients who were bringing in their animals, progress of some of her recovering patients, and a note from her coworker Meredith inquiring whose turn it was to pick up lunch that day.

Her office was the same as the other two staff examining rooms in the business, a fairly good size to move around and work, but not enormous. With simple décor consisting of bare wooden floorboards and walls painted a faded cranberry shade, there was mostly open space used for conducting exams though several chairs were lined up against the farthest wall to insure owners could sit comfortably.

Embre prepared for her patients the same way she always did, making sure her hair was held tight in its bun knowing at the end of the day it would look undone. Next she Scourgified her hands and then replaced her wand within her sky blue robes. The official uniform for Animal Healers in contrast to the lime green worn by St. Mungo Healers. Unlike St. Mungo's the symbol for an animal healers was a wand and a wing crossed on the chest of uniforms.

A knock from the open doorway caused her to look up as her first patient stepped in. It was the man with the owl who was so desperately trying to escape the confines of its leash.

Wondering why the bird wasn't kept in a cage like most other people's, Embre stepped towards the pair with her friendly smile in place. She loved her job and helping animals stay healthy. Her profession was more than she had ever expected it would be when she envisioned it. Her personal life however, well that was another matter.

--

Embre stepped out into the reception area carrying her clipboard with her. Leaning against Natalie's desk she set a note down on the top

"What was in that box that the little girl brought in?" Natalie inquired with her back turned as she replaced files in the appropriate cabinets sitting on her swivel chair.

"A skunk that she mistook for a cat," Embre said smiling a bit now that she could see the amusement. "She thought the stripe on the tail meant that it was sick."

"That explains the smell," Natalie mused.

"It sprayed out here too?" Embre winced hoping it hadn't disturbed the other patrons too much.

"I meant on you," Natalie stated as she spun around to return to her desktop.

Embre lifted her shirt front to her face and breathed.

"I Scourgified myself from top to bottom," Embre groaned as she picked up on the lingering smell. She usually ended up smelling a somewhat like her patients by the end of a long day, and had gotten used to it but this time she couldn't wait to be home and take a long bath.

Ignoring the faint scent because there was nothing to be done after a Scourgify, Embre filed through her clipboard again to look at the mail she hadn't gotten to before her patients had come into her office. Making a note to reschedule her check up at a farm in Yorkshire, she flipped through updates on patients until she reached a sealed letter addressed to her. She opened the top and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Recognizing the handwriting straight away a smile slipped over her face as her brown eyes took in the message ending with a request for dinner.

"Can I borrow a quill Natalie?" Embre asked pulling out a free sheet of paper from the back of her clipboard. A black long peacock feather was extended to her and Embre accepted it with amusement at the old woman's posh choice of writing equipment.

"Christmas gift from my granddaughter," Natalie said absently.

"How is Luna?" Embre asked.

"She's young. She'll be quite alright," Natalie replied.

_"Glad to hear it,"_ Embre thought bemused as she penned a short reply to accept her dinner invitation.

--

The London night air was cool now that night had begun to fall in the early summer evening. Dressed for the occasion in a simply in jeans and a nice loose lilac top, from working so long and not paying notice her hair now well below her shoulder blades was held back with a headband keeping the brown hair confined to behind her rather then in her face. There was no need to be made up tonight. The bistro she was going to wasn't one of the most fashionable places to dine in London but that was what made Le Petite Chou good. Without the majority of fashionable diners frequenting it you were able to find a table and have your food soon after being seated.

She turned the corner and found her the man who had extended the offer for a late supper in London to her sitting down at one of the few outside tables. He was the only one sitting in at the tables in front of the establishment contently flipping through the pages in an old tome as he waited. His brown hair was streaked with a few more grey then before, and his brown eyes a shade lighter then hers were soft as his tired but handsome face was held at rapt attention by words in front of him.

She was nearly to the table before he noticed her. When he did his mouth curved into a welcoming smile that she mirrored.

"I'm happy you could make it," Remus said rising from his seat. "The way dad's been writing me, I thought you were getting quite busy at work."

"We sent one of our best Healers to America to start up business there. We're just a little short staffed for the time being," Embre said embracing her brother. "Besides I wanted to be here when you just arrived from the school to hear how your end of the year went. Especially when you didn't tell me in the letter."

"It was….very eventful," Remus said carefully as he released her from the hug. He wasn't saying something and she knew it. From his expression it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"Remus?" Embre said looking to him.

"Let's sit down," Remus said calmly as he lowered he guided her into the seat opposite his. He poured her an iced tea from the pitcher on the table and handed her a glass which she couldn't touch with her attention on her brother.

"Please tell me what happened," Embre said feeling a strange kind of rolling inside her belly.

"Very well. To begin with, I resigned from the school," he said quietly.

"Oh Remus," Embre said sadly. She knew he'd loved teaching. It was clear every time they sent letters to each other or got together for a quick meal at the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't often that Remus was able to hold down a good job due to his lycanthropy and now to not have a steady, and enjoyable profession again must have taken its toll on him.

"I'm fine," Remus said reaching across the table to give her hand a quick squeeze. "It was my choice. I wasn't sacked but if I had stayed I fear that would have made quite a few people uneasy considering my condition became known."

She hated it. Hearing the resignation in her brother's voice every time he lost a job. He was one of the smartest men she knew and was qualified to hold a number of jobs but he had never found steady work for long because of his being a werewolf. Knowing it would only make it that much more painful for him to talk about how unfair it was she only nodded with reluctant acceptance.

"This is London in the Summer. There's bound to be something to keep me busy for a while," Remus said to assure her. "I just have to find it first."

"Do you need a place to stay until you get settled?" Embre said hoping that he would accept the offer. She knew it pained him to have to receive help in his poor state, but she never minded when she had the means to give.

"That's very kind Em, but I've found a nice place downtown that I'm renting for a while," Remus said gently refusing the hospitality. "Have you had any interesting patients work stories lately?"

"Can you tell me something before I do?" Embre inquired.

"Certainly," Remus said.

"Do you smell anything strange in the air?"

Remus took a considering deep breath of air watching his sister with a perplexed expression. "Am I meant to detect something specific?"

"Thank goodness," Embre said relieved that her bath had done the job. "I was sprayed by a skunk today."

Remus stared at her trying quite unsuccessfully to stifle a broad grin. Embre considered it worth it.

"How exactly…." Remus trailed off as his chuckles slipped out momentarily.

"It was carried inside a box. Maybe we should have a strict no cardboard boxes policy since we allow almost anything else inside," Embre mused taking a drink of her tea. She watched a few people passing on the street. "How was Harry when you left him?"

"Quite well. His exam was score was extremely high. He really does show an aptitude for the subject just as James and Si-" he broke off.

"You can say his name. I won't burst into tears like I did twelve years ago," Embre said sighing.

"There is something I need to tell you," Remus said just as a waiter came to take their orders. The two of them waited until their requests had been taken and then Remus continued.

"I know this year hasn't been easy for you. Hearing about him in the news all year long," Remus said. "I also know that what happened twelve years ago was incredibly hard. Certainly when everyone else used to believe Sirius was guilty and wanted you to agree."

Embre stared at him uncertainly. "Are you saying that, you think that he's innocent?"

"I know him to be innocent," Remus said leaning over the table and keeping his voice low. "What happened during the last full moon proved it beyond a doubt. Peter is alive."

Embre covered her mouth with her hands and gazing at Remus in shock, but with acceptance nonetheless.

"Peter had been living as a rat all these years.

It turns out he was the Secret Keeper," Remus said resting his forehead on his hand. "You knew and I couldn't accept that Sirius could have been blameless because I had no proof. Dumbledore is aware of the truth now, as are Harry and his two close friends."

Embre nodded unable to speak as tears of happiness swelled. It was indescribable what she was feeling. She was overwhelmed and felt a relief in her heart. She had always been refused to believe Sirius was guilty and now she was not the only one.

"Are you alright Em?" Remus inquired gently.

"I'm so happy," Embre said smiling as tears ran down her face.

"Are you?" Remus said returning her grin.

"For right now it's enough," Embre said wiping her face. "Because you know now and Harry, he knows his Godfather wasn't responsible for Lily and James' deaths."

"I'm certainly glad you believe that," Remus said thoughtfully.

They shared their meal in animated conversation as Remus retold the story of that night he found Sirius and learned the full truth. They walked through London when they were full until the story was done. After that they were quiet for some time just wandering through the city with their thoughts.

"Where is he now?" Embre asked at last breaking the silence.

"Somewhere in the mountains by the school. Exactly where I'm not sure," Remus said. "Dumbledore advised that I delay visiting him for a while to let all that's happened die down without arousing suspicion."

"That's understandable. But I'm not waiting any longer then I have to," Embre said in a quiet, determined voice.

She had to see him. So much had changed but the one thing she knew to be true, she would have always been his friend. There was love even if it could never be what it once was. If they were destined to never be lovers, that was something she could accept. She wished to be there for an old friend, she wasn't anticipating anything more.

"Harry came to me before I left the school and we talked. After learning he had a Godfather he never knew existed, he wanted to know if he had a Godmother as well," Remus said.

"What did you tell him?" Embre asked her heart thumping somewhere between fear and hope that she couldn't be sure of.

"I told him her name was Embre Lupin. Every day since he was born she loved him and was never far," Remus said knowing he'd said too much when she stopped walking and fought tears again. Gathering her in his arms because she needed it, he just held on while she took in the vast amount of things she'd been told.

"He didn't look accusing or angry. He only said he wanted to meet you…someday.

--

**What did you all think? I know pretty somber compared with the prequel, but I need to explain a few things first so for a few chapters not a whole lot of laughs but it won't be forever. Please just review and let me know how this is going. Don't be shy about asking me to explain stuff if anything is unclear. I will be attending college this fall so I don't think I can update as frequently as I did sometimes, but trust me I will not abandon this fic. One last thing, if enough people like the heated scene with Em/Sirius let me know and I might write an M one shot of that. Thank you to everyone who came to look at this chapter and a big thanks to my continued beta and sis Jack'N'SallyGal. Check out her stuff too if you like Lily/James stories! Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Thank you so much for reading and the reviews. I'm feeling pretty confident about where this is going from all the positive feedback so here's another chappie for your viewing pleasure.

**Disclaimer:** I nothing. Notta, zip, zilch, zero

**Ch 2: Face to Face**

Nothing would distract him. He and intent and focused on only one thing. Though it wouldn't be as easy as he had thought, he wasn't about to walk away without seeing it through until he had what he wanted.

In his Animagus form of a large black dog, he stared up the built workman man sitting on the park bench in front of him. He was clutching a hotdog with relish in his hand. Before too long that hotdog would be his. For good measure he flattened his ears to his head and continued to watch the food and the man, hoping to gain sympathy with his puppy eyes.

The man looked down at his lunch to purposely avoid looking at the large black dog in front of him.

"That's it mate. You know you want to feed the adorable mutt," Sirius thought feeling his stomach growl as he salivated. "C'mon you've already tucked into one already."

For the sake of his growly stomach he added a well placed whimper.

"Well alright. Shelia's been on me to eat better as it is," the man said setting the food on the ground at his feet. Sirius was so grateful that as a thank you he obliged the man with a big lick on the face leaving the man to walk off wiping his face in dismay. Sirius took the hot dog bun and all into his large jaws and chewed it down in one bite, savoring it as he licked his muzzle. It was the first real food he'd eaten in years. The meals he'd been forced to survive on in Azkaban were a far cry from even a cheap hotdog. After getting out of prison he'd been forced to steal what he could but that had led to far too many sightings and close calls, so he'd stuck to rats after that. Though they weren't exactly tasty, it always gave him a strange sense of enjoyment to imagine it was Peter he was tearing into.

Satisfied for the time being, with real food in his belly he leisurely stepped through the park. It was a brilliant feeling to have the sun shining down warm on his fur and the soft grass beneath his paws. Then there were all the fantastic smells coming from everyone and everything in the park. After escaping there had been little time to enjoy the world what with rushing to Hogwarts to kill that coward Wormtail, but now he was free to take everything in at his leisure. He'd had a pretty fun time of it to.

He took his time returning to the place where he had left Buckbeak early in the morning before the sun had risen. Before that they had spent the night flying through the dark night air, remaining safely unseen as they glided above the clouds into the night. When dawn had been close they had drifted to the ground and after a little searching had discovered an old wreck of a house that was blackened and crumbling from a fire; leaving it free from inhabitants and perfect for the two fugitives to hide out in.

Using a scorched crack in the foundation he crawled under it and over into the barren house's sitting room on the other side. Changing into his human form he crossed the room being sure to step over the rubble littering the floor.

Buckbeak who had been napping on a rug in the center of the room looked up and blinked his golden eagle eyes and lifted head.

"Hey there Beaky," Sirius said bowing low to the Hippogriff even though at this point he didn't think it was necessary. The Hippogriff bowed in return and settled back down closing his eyes.

Sirius walked past the creature and sat down on the moldy floral couch. He unscrewed the glass bottle he'd commandeered early in his escape to carry water in and took a deep drink from it thinking over his plans once more.

He had been content to hold up in the mountains with his winged companion for a while. Then three days ago he'd received an owl from Remus. His fellow Marauder had written to let him know that if Sirius needed anything that he would always have somewhere to go along with an address to a flat in London. Remus note proceeded to tell him that there was another who knew of his innocence living outside of a small village in East Sussex.

That was why he was sitting on a moldy couch, hiding out as a dog by day and flying on the back of a Hippogriff by night. The owl had said if there was anything he needed there was a place for him to go. Well he very much needed a bath and something decent to eat and needing no other convincing he had flown out of Scotland with Buckbeak happily until suddenly realizing he had no bloody idea how he was going to get a Hippogriff into London let alone where the hell to hide it while he went in search of Remus. It wasn't like the country where not a soul would wander in on you if you were concealed, but a city as big as London was a different story. He had always been keen on taking risks, but he had a job to keep Buckbeak from the executioner's blade and for that it looked like paying a visit to Remus' home wasn't in the cards. That left one other place he could go.

He rubbed his face with his hand and wondered for the hundredth time if he was up to this. If he'd gone to Remus it would have been an easy time of it getting reacquainted and laughing over old times, but going to Sussex he knew it wouldn't be so simple.

He could still remember the woman even if her image in his mind's eye wasn't as sharp as it had once been. Embre Lupin was someone that had never been far from his thoughts during his imprisonment. It had been so unexpected to realize he was falling so hard for her during his school days. Nothing could have prepared him for how the friendship and love he'd shared with her in the few short years they'd had leading up to his incarceration. He couldn't forget that just as he hadn't forgotten his innocence sitting in that dank lifeless cell in Azkaban.

He was terrified of seeing her. He knew next to nothing about what had happened in her life. So much had happened and he'd been there for none of it. What could you say to someone you hadn't laid eyes on in years that had meant so much? He needed time to prepare for that. In the time they'd been travelling, the idea of being face to face with Embre had always felt as if far off in the distance. Now she was so close and it was bewildering that she would be within reach after so long.

All day he'd been exploring the place she lived. This was the town closest to her home. Her home was only a few miles away from where he was sitting. He could imagine her going about her life here in all the many places the small town had to offer. The might have sat on the benches in the park one day or gone to the market to get food, stopped and chatted with people beneath a lamppost outside the pub. She could have but he wasn't certain. There was no way to know because of his absence and because he couldn't pick up her scent anywhere. But when night fell he would go to her with his nose leading the way and then he would detect her soft smell; the one he couldn't recall even though he knew he would recognize it the moment he the aroma tickled his nose.

He looked up at one of the dust covered windows that the light of day couldn't quite penetrate to the full extent of its vividness. The day was not quite done yet, but when dark fell ready or not he would seek her out.

--

It was still in the back of the farmhouse. Being twenty miles out from the nearest village it remained quiet and when anyone did wander upon it, there were usually no signs of life as there were no animals in the yard or barn and the owner was gone so often from the house lately.

Embre appeared in the yard suddenly as she took her usual method of returning home via Portkey. She had to take a moment to catch her balance before she could walk to the house with her pale blue robes fluttering in the light breeze along with a few long wavy tendrils of her hair that had escaped her bun.

The home was made out of the same stone as the barn had been her home for the last three years. It didn't look unkept but for the wildflowers growing in abundance on the lawn which only added to the appeal for coming home to the quiet country after a long day in the loud city.

She dropped the wards on her door and walked into the house. For the most part it was nice being able to live in her own house and not in a flat with neighbors who were loud and produced strange cooking aromas. Still it took a minute to adjust to coming back to an empty house after being surrounded by life and rush in the city.

She stripped out of her robes and took a long bath while reading Witch Broomstick into the tub with her until her fingers were extremely pruned. She got out to dress in jeans and a light pink t shirt.

She pulled her brown tresses from the shirt and stared out her bedroom as the sun that was only just beginning to set. It was a little odd being home this early. Usually with the amount of time she had to remain at work with the short staffing and stopping in at the other establishments in Diagon Alley for a visit to her father's Apothecary or to the gallery to chat with Andromeda Tonks before heading home. By the time she was back in her silent home it was dark.

"Would it kill you to get a tan?" a voice identical to her own said.

She looked over at her own reflection in a full length mirror on the other side of the room with a small smile.

"Summer's just starting. I have time to get some color," she pointed out.

"In your case I'd say a lot of time," the mirror said appraising its counterpart. "And those shadows under your eyes are doing you no favors so for both our sakes get to bed earlier."

"Thanks for the concern," Embre said dryly.

"We need to do something with your hair as well," the mirror said.

"I like it the way it is," Embre said tossing the tresses over her shoulders. "Although I was thinking of going back to my natural coloring."

"I give up," the mirror muttered in exasperation.

"I wonder are all people's mirror images so critical about their appearances," Embre said shaking her head and leaving the bedroom. "It wouldn't surprise me."

She headed downstairs to fix dinner. She took her time preparing it without magic. It was really enjoyable to be so involved in chopping and sautéing with the radio blasting out music as she lost herself in making food.

With her chicken casserole in the oven to bake, and bread dough in a spell stasis on the counter from the other day, she was well on her way to losing herself in the cooking and music when a sharp knock on the kitchen door broke the spell.

"I'll be right there," she called turning down the blare of 'Enjoy the Silence'. She rushed to the door and was mildly surprised to see her father there when she opened it. He looked quite a lot like Remus even though he was beginning to look much older.

"Hello my Em," Mr. Lupin said bending to kiss his daughter on the head.

"Dad hi," she said accepting a plate of apple tart from him. "How come you're so early?"

"Early? But we always eat dinner at this time," Mr. Lupin said in amusement.

"Dad I wouldn't have told you to come over this early just to wait for your dinner," Embre told him shaking her head with a small smile on it. "I think we need to have your clocks looked at."

"I'll have them looked at. Just as soon as I owl my friend Rogers to….wait I did owl him," Mr. Lupin said with a laugh. "I remember now."

"Well that's good," Embre conceded removing a pitcher of pumpkin juice from the icebox and grabbing two glass goblets from the cupboard. "Two weeks is more than enough time to go around with your clocks wonky."

"It's being seen to now. That's alright isn't it?" Mr. Lupin said easily.

"I just don't want you to be late for something important or to miss an appointment," Embre said.

"I'm fine darling. It's you that could stand to have your clocks go wonky," he said seriously. "You've been far too busy lately. I've hardly seen you since the summer's started."

"Dad I've been by to see you at work almost every day," Embre reminded him. "Besides you know I've been busy."

"I know your work's important to you but you should be able to spend time with everyone outside of work and not just when you're on lunch break."

"We've gotten more help at work. I'll have some days off coming now," she said.

"Good. You're young you should be out having a nice time," Mr. Lupin said.

Embre sighed and sipped her drink. No matter what hours she kept her father seemed to think she was being overworked and needed to take more time out for herself but she suspected he meant romantically. In truth she knew he wanted to see her taken care of and needed more time to help along a relationship to form. Part of it was probably the desire to have a few little grandchildren running around too, but it didn't look like it would be happening anytime soon.

"Dad I am having a nice time. I'm pretty happy with my life," Embre said. "I enjoy my work. I have you, Remus, and great friends."

"But is everything really the way you hoped it would be my Em?" Mr. Lupin said with a troubled expression.

"Its fine," Embre said unable to keep the irritation from her voice.

"Alright," Mr. Lupin replied. "I didn't mean to be a nuisance to you."

"You're not dad," Embre said deciding it was best to change topics. She stood up to attend the bowl of dough on the counter. "Have you heard what they're planning at Hogwarts this year?"

"Tell me."

"The last time I had supper at Andy's house Dora said there was talk in one of the Departments of bringing back the Triwizard Tournament. Then yesterday Amos Diggory stopped in and told me they were set to hold it at Hogwarts," Embre said watching her father's face rapt with attention.

Merlin's beard. Who are the other schools that will be competing?" he inquired.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrung," Embre replied. She'd spent a year at the French school for an exchange program during her fifth year of school and still went to France once in a while having never lost basic conversational skills in the language.

"Beauxatons hmm? And that other one isn't that somewhere in Russia?"

"I'm not actually sure about that," Embre said placing her dough in the oven to bake. She remembered the school mostly because it was the place where her first boyfriend had taught at after she had met him while staying in France though the two of them hadn't spoken since their inevitable break up.

"Are you worried for the boy?" Mr. Lupin asked gently.

Knowing he referred to Harry she shook her head. "Amos said they'll only allow students of age to compete. There's no way Harry would be able to submit his name. He'll be able to see how exciting it is without any risk."

When she had learned of the exception to those wishing to submit their names she had been relieved. There was no telling if Harry would want to enter or not but he was James Potter's son. When she thought what James would have done she knew without a doubt that he would have submitted his name faster than he could ride a broom.

It made her think of Sirius in the same situation. He would have done exactly the same thing. It wouldn't have been the money or the fame that would have made him join. For him it would have been for the thrill of the risk involved.

She went back to the table and saw her father was looking at her with a curious expression.

"What is it dad? Have I grown a tail and not noticed?" Embre joked suddenly feeling relaxed again.

"You have on that smile again. The rare one," her father said decidedly.

"Which one is that?" Embre said with interest.

"I don't know how to describe it. You smile often enough but that particular one…when you wear it, it's different from any other," he replied looking as though he was thinking about saying more but he remained silent.

"A secret smile," Embre said half to herself, delighted with the idea. "One even I don't know the answer to."

"Will you be going on holiday now that you'll have time for it?" Mr. Lupin inquired.

"Not at the moment. It has been awhile since I saw my friend Denny though you remember that one who herds sheep in Australia now?" Embre said while her father shook his head. "We've written a lot and we keep talking about getting together but I've been so caught up in work. Maybe now's the perfect time to go."

"That's my Em," her father said. "You deserve a rest after this past year."

Embre pushed some hair behind her shoulder and sighed tiredly. "I know you worry but mentioning Sirius isn't going to make me break like fine China. I'm a big witch now dad."

She laid her hand on his. "I never could have climbed out of my grief without you and Remus keeping me close. I will never forget that time and what you did for me dad. You helped me so much," she said breaking off and feeling him shake slightly beneath her hand. It had been a devastating time mourning the loss of so many dear to her and she knew it had been just as painful for her father watching her slipping away while she cried for them.

Mr. Lupin nodded before he found his voice and managed to chuckle. "My Em you'll always be my little witch no matter how old you are."

"Even when I'm so old I have wrinkles on my wrinkles?" Embre said in a serious tone.

"Hmm you have a point," Mr. Lupin said gently as she laughed.

They talked about lighter topics while they ate supper and well into dessert until Embre's father left with a hug and a promise to have lunch soon. She left the dishes to soak and wrote a note to Hagrid asking if he was available to have tea soon.

She walked out into the barn and coaxed her brown owl down with a large piece of chicken from dinner. The bird rested on her wrist and devoured his treat.

"This goes to Hagrid," she said as the owl looked at her with a scowl. "I guess you still haven't gotten over the time you got singed. But how was I supposed to know he had a baby dragon he only told me about it after it was taken to Romania. Besides that was almost three years ago Helena, your feathers barely look…"

The bird angrily plucked the letter from her hand and flew off without a second glance. Shrugging Embre walked out of the barn, closing the door behind. She walked back towards the house intending to settle down for the night but paused as she really looked at the land surrounding her home. It looked so lovely, almost other worldly with the pale crescent moon's pale glow lighting the scattered blooms growing from the earth. She wondered what it would look like if there were more flower beds bursting with plant life to drink up the pale glow.

She sighed and decided next spring she was going to keep something in her garden other then the herbs she'd kept up near the back of the barn for her potion brewing. She watched a moment longer as the moonlit scene wove its spell before her eyes before turning back towards the house. But then she stopped and stared out into the darkness at something that she had almost passed over in her gazing.

An animal was standing in the shadow of a tree in the yard; its form blending in as it hid from the milky light's power to reveal. She couldn't make out exactly what it was but from the size it seemed to be she guessed it was a dog, probably a stray.

"Are you lost sweetie?" she said knowing if it was a dog from town it might come to her.

It still seemed to hesitate and stood still with its eyes shining despite its place in the darkness.

She didn't think it was rabid but knew she could throw a Stunning Spell at it if need be. She took a few cautious steps towards it and waited for it to make a move. It was sort of strange. Most dogs were usually all over a person, slobbering and sniffing every part of a person they could. Sometimes Abused dogs shied away from people after being hurt though she really hoped she was wrong.

"I won't hurt you," she said making her tone kind. It took a minute but the dog finally padded forward, stopping at the edge of the shadow covering its form.

It moved with deliberately slowed movements almost as though it were the one trying not to frighten her. Pale light washed over the dog as if it were milk being poured fluidly over dark fur covered flanks, legs, and tail.

Embre stood fixed at the sight of the familiar dog. But it couldn't be him. No, he was in Scotland. Staying put just as Dumbledore…..no she realized. The man she'd known wouldn't have just stayed still like he was told.

The dog walked half the distance towards her before it stopped and stared at her cautiously. Her scent was so much stronger at this small distance that he felt like he was gulping down air. Walking into the yard and sniffing the faint remnants of that scent had been like coming home. Now she was really there real and looking at him. She looked wonderful; the same and yet different. Not in the way her hair had gotten longer or the way she had filled out with more curves, but in her face. It wasn't a girl's any longer; it was a woman's.

His time in Azkaban had altered him too, but there was almost nothing recognizable in his features from when he'd gone in. He didn't want her to see what he looked like but he knew it had to be done. With a sigh of resignation he slowly changed from dog to man and saw every expression that flitted across her face as she watched.

When he stood before her in his dirty tattered clothes she didn't say anything, but walked the rest of the distance to him until she stood before him. There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at his gaunt face for the terrible shape he was in, but also because standing this close allowed her to make out his eyes. Those fathomless grey eyes.

Exhaling shakily she put her arms around him and held him dirty clothes and all while he closed his eyes revel the first human contact in years. He didn't realize it when his legs gave out beneath him and he was clutching at her waist while she cradled his head and stroked his filthy long hair with trembling hands.

It shouldn't have been so simple and yet the discomfort of being apart so long was absent. They were both solid and tangible. Not some delirious dream or distant memory, but touchable.

"I'm so glad you're here. Sirius," she told him continuing to let him dirty her clothes with grime.

"Em," he said hoarsely as he shed tears and dampened her shirt. "Missed ya."

Embre sniffled a little but managed a smile. "I never thought I'd hear you say that again. You'll stay for while?"

He looked up to her face hearing the hope in her voice. He grinned in a way that would have transformed his features if not for his half starved state.

"That would be fantastic," he said rising to his feet.

"Good," Embre said smiling as she reached for his hand. "Come inside."

--

**I loved writing this ****so I hoping the feeling is mutual to you my dear readers.**** Please review and let me know if you liked it**** Big thanks to Jack & Sally Gal for betaing.**** Oooh and one more thing, I'm probably going to have my username changed so that will probably happen before the next chapter is out. ****Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I am so sorry its taken so long to update this. Happy New Year, don't drink and drive and have a blast tonight guys!

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my fangirl love.

Ch 3: Places in My Life

Sirius sighed as he felt his body completely relax for the first time in a long while. He was covered in hot water and bubbles that smelled of vanilla and sugar in a deep bathtub and immensely enjoying every minute of it.

Before Azkaban he'd loved taking baths with piles of bubbles that smelled feminine. He remembered James telling him once that there were days when he smelled more like a girl then Lily did. He'd told James that he was in touch with his feminine side and Remus had told him it was probably better if he just never said that again. He'd never really given a toss because it was so fun to unnerve them.

He grinned lopsidedly at the memory and continued to soak until the water turned cold. As he dried off with a towel in front of the bathroom mirror he looked his face over grimly. He'd scrubbed himself raw in the tub and shaved, but it hadn't done anything to miraculously improve his appearance.

His gaze flickered over the rest of his pale body. It was a far cry from the tone he had kept it in years ago staying active and playing Quidditch. His appearance was no longer that of the assured, handsome man he had once been. In fact he could barely recognize the person staring back at him.

Not wanting to spend more time looking at his face hastily put on the clothes set on the edge of the sink for him. Without a backward glance he escaped into the hall where he paused outside a bedroom that Embre was inside as she laid a blanket upon the wide bed inside.

A large pale blue rug covered much of the floorboards and the white walls were mostly bare with the exception of a picture hanging at the head of the bed. It was a painting of an orchard in Spring pink with blossoms and their petals falling as wind blew softly, while children played among the boughs and ran through the grassy petal strewn grass. There were also two sconces that held lit candles within them, and a small white side table where a small empty vase rested on its surface, and a window seat in front of the window beside the bed. This was everything that made up the room and it gave it a cozy feminine feel that was not overly girly.

Sirius leaned on the doorframe unsurely as his eyes flicked back to Embre smoothing the newly made up bed. As if sensing him, she looked up and smiled shyly.

"I was just making the bed up," she said walking around the bed towards him. "Are the clothes alright? I tried to freshen them up but they might still be a little musty."

"They're just fine," he told her with a small smile. "I'm not about to be picky with my wardrobe after wearing prison attire for years."

"All the same tomorrow I can pick up some proper things for you," she said taking a look at him bathed with still damp hair. Soap and bubbles couldn't wash away what being in Azkaban had done to him, but it was still good to know he was cleaned and fed so he could be comfortable.

She stood before him and reached up to toy with the end of a piece of his long wet hair.

Sirius stared at her intensely and grew very still as she caressed the end of his hair with her fingertips. She had performed the gesture many times before when they had been together. It stirred lots of memories.

"Your hair is so long now," Embre said glancing away from the black tress and into grey eyes that looked so much like a vulnerable puppy's.

"So is yours," he couldn't help rasping. He could feel his heart pounding and his body shifting towards her.

"If you're tired we can go to bed," Embre said feeling her face heat up as she let go of his tress.

Sirius eyes flickered to the big bed and then back to the woman in front of him.

"With you?" he inquired his eyebrows quirked in surprise.

"No. I'm taking the couch for the night," Embre said taking notice of the disappointment she saw on his face.

"You don't need to give up your bed for me," he said quickly.

"It won't hurt me to spend a few nights on a couch," Embre said moving to get past him.

"Em," Sirius said tugging her sleeve as she made to pass him. "I'm grateful. I really am, but all this stray needs is something in his food dish and the occasional bath."

"I always get to sleep in my bed, but you haven't for awhile," Embre told him. "And you're my guest."

"Right," Sirius said suddenly struggling to hide a smile. "I'll take the bed then, but only if you keep me company for a bit yeah?"

"I…" Embre said taken aback as he regarded her with laughter in his eyes.

"Or else it's the couch for me!" he replied walking to the bed and sprawling out on the mattress leaning back on his arms. He looked at her steadily with one side of his mouth curving as a piece of long hair fell over his face; it made her knees weak.

"So what happened while I was away?" Sirius inquired growing slightly sober.

"Andy's still running the gallery. She sold me the painting over here," she said nodding towards the orchard scene. "Ted changed jobs. Now he does research for one of the company that develops brooms. He plans designs that are aerodynamic and what materials are more durable.

"Is he still driving Andy mad fixing up those Muggle Autobiles?" Sirius said struggling with the pronunciation.

"Yes he does," she said making him laugh. "Dora, she's an Auror now."

"Nymphie an Auror?" Sirius chuckled "I can scarcely imagine her all grown up and patrolling for dangerous wizards and…."

He broke off lowering his face thoughtfully. "She's probably on the lookout for me."

"Sirius…"

"What house was she sorted in?"

"Hufflepuff," Embre said walking over to the side of the bed. "She made her house Quidditch team during her third year. She was really good. I still see her from time to time."

"Andy was always afraid Nymphie would try out for Quidditch," Sirius said fondly. "Now I'm not the only one who broke family tradition of getting sorted in with Slytherin wanks."

He looked up at the ceiling slowly scowling.

"Wonder how much the rest of my loving family missed me," he mused darkly.

Embre became quiet and hugged her knees to her chest, struggling for a way to say what she had to tell him.

Sirius glanced towards her and tilted his head as he examined her pained countenance.

"Alright?" he asked.

"After You Know Who disappeared, I found out that your brother had been killed," Embre said turning her face towards his.

Sirius tensed, but stayed quiet.

"Your father passed away nine years ago, and your mother followed him five years afterwards," Embre told him. "I'm so sorry."

"Probably killed her knowing I was the one who'd inherit everything even in prison," Sirius said smiling wryly. "Figures that git got himself killed. Regulus always had to prove he wasn't like me. That he could live up to the family's expectations. The stupid prat…"

Sirius closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. It was a hard blow with the memories of his brother coming back to him, but it would pass. He felt Embre's hand rest on his shoulder and took a shaky breath before opening his eyes. He reached for her hand on his shoulder and held it within his.

"It's okay, it's fine," Sirius said neutrally. "Tell me about you."

"Me?" Embre asked uncertainly.

"What are you doing now?" he said tracing the back of her hand idly with his thumb.

"Healing animals," she said relaxing under the comforting touch they were both giving. That was until she was grabbed suddenly into a tight hug.

"Just like you always wanted," Sirius said with a lopsided grin. "That's brill."

"I enjoy it," Embre laughed as he loosened his grip so she wasn't being crushed to him. "My patients keep work interesting as do their owners. Mrs. Pittypat comes in so often it's a wonder if she pays us a visit only once a week for her owl Ambrosias. Usually she claims he's been molting more often than usual and that he must be coming down with a terminal illness."

Sirius grinned and sat next to her quietly as she got caught up talking about. Just listening to her talk about treating animals was enough for him to know that she felt as strongly about it as she had when they were still in school. For a while it felt like the times when she would come home to him after a day at University and tell him about the hands on examination practice she'd been doing.

"And then two years ago there was a Healer's convention in Helsinki and it was phenomenal. There was one wizard who brought in an actual Griffin in a cage during his lecture. It was so amazing, and…..boring," Embre said stopping when she noticed Sirius struggling to keep his eyes open.

"No its not," Sirius protested as she got off the bed. "You were just getting to the good part."

"That may be, but my long day is catching up with me," Embre said walking to the door and pausing. "We'll talk more later."

"Kay then, goodnight," Sirius said unable to hold back a yawn.

"Goodnight," Embre said quietly as she left him to settle in.

Within no time Sirius was in a deep sleep, but for Embre it took much longer. She had never slept upon her couch before, but once she laid down on it, it felt like torture. To escape the springs in the cushions she relocated to the floor and felt as if she had just fallen asleep when her Self-Wakening Charm had gone off.

--

"Is Arnie gonna be okay?" inquired six year old Gemma Elling. She sat on the examining table with her tiny blond brow furrowed as Embre finished her assessment of the owl.

"I think Arnie will be just fine," Embre remarked to both Gemma and her father who was standing against the wall patiently.

She placed the bird in a cage and handed it to the little girl who stroked her bird's feathers through the cage.

"Just make sure you don't feed Arnie anymore crayons okay Gemma? Otherwise Arnie could get sick once more, so just be sure to check with your daddy before giving him snacks," Embre told the little girl.

"Okie dokie. I don't want Arnie to be sick," Gemma said sensibly.

"Gemma what do you say to Healer Lupin?" her father said.

"Thank you," Gemma said happily as her father lifted her down from the table.

"Your welcome," Embre said opening the door and leading the way to the reception desk.

"Really thank you. She loves that bird; it was a birthday present from her mum," Mr. Elling said in relief.

"Well you can let her know Arnie should make a full recovery, and this should help him get better faster," Embre said handing him a phial filled with potion.

"Actually her mum is no longer with us," he said smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Elling didn't realize-" Embre gasped.

"Think nothing of it," he said shaking his head and lifting the potion. "So how much of this do I need to give to her bird?"

"Just add a few drops to his water over the next few weeks," Embre said. "And if he still seems under the weather you can bring him in for a follow up."

"Even if he's had some play dough or crayon to munch on?" Mr. Elling joked.

"I'll think about treating a play dough feeding," she joked reaching behind the counter and removed an acid pop from a cup.

She walked over to Gemma and handed her the sweet. "Have a nice day Gemma."

"Thanks, bye bye bye!" Gemma said happily as her father guided her out.

"You have a nice day as well Healer Lupin," Mr. Elling called before exiting after his daughter.

"That man was a tall drink of Butterbeer wasn't he?" Natalie muttered as her typewriter pinged.

"Was he?" Embre inquired.

Their eyes met and Natalie smiled like a hormonal sixteen year old, and Embre burst out laughing while the secretary went back to typing merrily.

"What are you two so happy about?" a woman in a Healer uniform asked sharply as she stalked into the room.

"Not having a good day Meredith?" Embre said trying not bothering to wipe her smile away.

"Not when I have a whelp straight out of University trailing me like a bloody shadow," Meredith growled. She was a tiny woman with a short temper with her hair cut into a short black bob and violet eyes that gave the impression that she wasn't above hexing people in the work place even though she hadn't done so yet. Fortunately she was a very good Healer and alright as long as she wasn't provoked; but then everyone at Pet Precaution was so used to her moods that it wouldn't have been the same without her.

"Straight out of University?" Natalie inquired giving Embre a meaningfully sly look that made Embre bite her lip.

"I don't know what Ian is playing at. He's supposed to be the boss here. Shouldn't he actually be in to train the people he hires?" Meredith said irritably.

"Er, can I come out of the office?" a nervous young man called from down the hall.

"No!" Meredith ground out.

"O-okay."

"Ian will be in later this week, and besides after today I get to train the-" Embre began.

"Irritating little git?" Meredith sighed. "I just need a few minutes of quiet, with no disturbances…"

The bell above the door rang and all three women's eyes shot to the doorway where a young woman with spiked red hair sauntered in with a smile on her face and a bag in her hand.

"Wotcher ladies!" she greeted. She lifted one combat boot clad foot and caught it on the rug on its way down so that she pitched forward in the blink of an eye and was lying flat on the floor.

"Right in the gob," Natalie commented as Embre went to help the girl up.

"Dora you alright?" Embre said standing over Tonks as she lifted herself up.

"Head to toes are in proper working order," Tonks said standing up with her face as red as her scarlet hair.

"What brings you here?" Embre inquired as they walked back to her office.

"Just had lunch and thought I'd come by and beg you to come to lunch with me next week so that Andromeda doesn't drive me nutters," Tonks said honestly. "In return I will take you out Saturday night and buy the first round of drinks, and probably the second."

"That sounds good, I could use some girl time," Embre said. "Although I was already planning on going to your mother's without the lure of daiquiris to tempt me."

"That's okay because I was actually going to tell you I wanted to go to this new club in downtown Glasgow. It's supposed to be brilliant and I know you don't fancy dancing because you think you're too old for clubs but you aren't so come with me and have a nice time."

"Dora-"

"It's been ages since we did anything together and just say you'll come," Tonks pleaded pouting her mouth. "Free drinks remember?"

"Alright, alright," Embre laughed. "But if you want me out on the dance floor you had better be serious about the drinks."

"Oh excellent! You won't be sorry," Tonks cried triumphantly as she hopped onto the work table.

"Especially if you buy me enough drinks," Embre pointed out.

"Exactly," Tonks said with a cheeky grin. "Anything interesting happen to you lately?"

"No," Embre said too quickly. The young witch was watching, her face tilted inquisitively as Embre guiltily avoided eye contact. She knew it was not the time to reveal anything about Sirius no matter how much she wanted to confide what she knew to Tonks.

If it had been hard for Sirius to hear that his cousin was involved in the investigation of his whereabouts, it had been even more difficult for Tonks to do her job. When it had been explained to her as a little girl that cousin Sirius would not be coming over any more to play, Tonks had broken into angry tears and told everyone they were wrong.

"What's going on?" Tonks said picking up on the other woman's turmoil.

"It's nothing," she said trying to think of an excuse. "I was just thinking Andy will probably have blind dates lined up for us again since the last ones didn't exactly lead to marital bliss."

"Oh bollocks you're right," Tonks groaned.

"At least you don't keep getting the ones who want to settle down as soon as possible," Embre replied. "Remember that man I told you about who asked me what I thought about Vegas style weddings? He also asked me the names I liked for children and whether I thought five was overkill."

"Bleaugh!" Tonks grimaced sticking out her tongue. "Still I'd trade you for the bloke who wouldn't shut his gob about bloody Klimt. Mum definitely picked that one up at the gallery."

"I think she thought he would be able to carry on an intelligent conversation, as opposed to a pretentious one," Embre replied. "I'd prefer that over somebody who just wants to get married. I mean I know I'm in my early thirties but still..."

"Stop, you have plenty of years to have a litter of babies," Tonks assured her.

"I know," Embre said with a forced smile. "How are Rocky and Magenta doing?"

"Fab. They've finally learned to go in their litter box instead of my Mary Janes," Tonks said referring to the two kittens she recently adopted.

"I've been thinking about getting something to keep me company. I haven't had a pet to keep me company since the toad I kept in school died," Embre said. "It might be nice to have something different this time."

"Kittens are keen so long as you don't mind playing the string game with them," Tonks said helpfully. "Or puppies could be cute if you found a playful one."

"I think that would be nice," Embre said smiling slightly.

--

"So what do you think Beaky?" Sirius inquired using an old brush to smooth out his companions feathers until they were fine and neat. "You getting on alright out here?"

Inside the darkened barn, Buckbeak gave an unintelligible caw and continued to allow his plumage to be combed out by the man seated beside him until it was soft.

"That's a mate," Sirius retorted with a grin. "Don't worry I'll take you out in a few days, but for right now let's just stay put."

Buckbeak let out a twitter of acceptance and Sirius patted the Hippogriffs flank. They both looked up at the sound of a pop beyond the walls of the barn.

"That'll be her," Sirius said quietly as he rose and walked out of the barn. Outside it was bright despite the layer of clouds keeping the sun from shining through the sky. He stood in the middle of the grassy space without the need to check twice for fear that someone might spot him being that there were barely any people in the country.

Expecting to find Embre had arrived home from her day at work, Sirius was surprised to see a man standing a few yards from the him.

"Come here often?" Sirius asked conversationally.

"Often enough, and you?" the man said with his mouth quirking.

"First time and all, but I already like it here," Sirius said walking alongside the man to the house. "How've you been since school let out Professor?"

"I'm getting on fine," Remus replied clapping a hand on his friend's back. "I should have known you would seek my sister out when I gave you instructions to find this house, but I had forgotten how impulsive you are. I certainly wasn't expecting a letter at breakfast telling me how you're liking the country."

"Well I was pretty sure Beaky wanted a change of scenery despite the fact that our former residence in that cave was beginning to look so homey," Sirius said somewhat dryly.

"Yes I can only imagine what it has been like," Remus told him taking a seat beside him. "Believe me I am glad to see you, but I worry."

"Don't, there's nothing but open fields and grassy lanes out here until you reach the village," Sirius said. "Nobody will look twice at a dog roaming the area. Then again maybe they will I'm such a cute puppy!"

Remus chuckled and leaned back. "Good to see you've retained your sense of modesty."

"Not to mention my beguiling charms," Sirius winked seductively. "You're looking pretty good too mate. Never got to ask, but is there a future Mrs. Moony to enjoy your wolfy magnetism?"

"Unfortunately no; my condition hasn't helped develop my relationships as well as I desire," Remus said with a sad smile.

"You've been having more luck then me," Sirius said solemnly as he contemplated both of their circumstances. Was it worse that Remus hadn't found the one he could spend his life with, or that while in prison he had known who he wanted to share his with, but he was unable to get to her.

"Is she seeing anybody?" Sirius inquired grimly.

"No, assuming you're referring to my sister," Remus said. "She hasn't had anything steady in three years."

"Is that a fact?" Sirius said thoughtfully. It didn't give him the relief that he expected to feel. As much as the thought of Embre moving on to someone else pained him, there was even less solace in knowing that she had been alone.

"I can't say how she feels now, but I do know that losing you took a good deal out of her. It wasn't easy for her to pick up and start dating once more, and at times I believe she felt guilty for trying to move on," Remus said gravely.

--

_"You expect me to believe that you had no idea that Sirius Black was a Death Eater when he was your lover?" scoffed the sharp faced blond Auror seated behind his desk. Embre sat across from him as he questioned and probed her for an answer that could incriminate her._

_"Yes I do, because__ I was his lover__, and you were not," Embre shot back clenching her hands._

_"Did he ever have suspicious leaves of absence that made you wonder where he had gone?" the Auror said craftily._

_She was silent, letting it answer for her._

_"I see. So you never thought he was involved in illegal activities or perhaps just having a rendezvous with someone else?" the Auror smirked._

_"I trusted him," Embre retorted hotly._

_"Why? Let m__e__ put it this way, what proof did you have that your boyfriend wasn't a Death Eater?"_

_"He was always outspoken about his hatred for the Dark Arts," Embre said slowly. "__He-he was going to teach a class for Defense __Against__ the Dark Arts."_

_"Perhaps as a cover," the Auror replied._

_Sighing in resignation, Embre blushed and spoke._

_"__We made love three__ nights ago."_

_"Your sex life is no concern of mine," the Auror said impatiently._

_"He had no Dark Mark on his arm__. I've witnessed them in the sky quite a lot this past year, I know what they look like__," Embre told him evenly. "All of the people that I've spoken with here at the Ministry keep claiming that he was a high rank Death Eater, but why is it that he didn't have a mark?__"_

_"There are any number of reasons why Black didn't have the chance to get the mark before this happened, but it doesn't prove his innocence," the Auror said. "Are you sure you really believe Black didn't do it, are you lying to yourself because you can't face the truth, or are you trying to protect him? If it's the latter, there's no need. Nothing you can say or do will get that man released from prison. We have witnesses who saw him kill those people, and your friend Peter Pettigrew.__ How can you argue with that?"_

_"__Do you need me for anymore questioning, or are you merely going to try to convince me to come around to your point of view?" Embre said wearily._

_"No, I think we're done for today," he replied with a nasty smile. "If we need you for further investigation we'll bring you in."_

_"When is someone going to speak with me about the custody of my Godson?" Embre said with a tone of worry._

_"As I said, if we need you further we'll bring you in," the Auror stated coldly._

_Not needing to hear anymore, Embre stood up and left the small office. She walked past the various cubicles where she was observed with critical stares and whispered specul__ation. __She made her way to a crowded lift and into the busy main level of the Ministry where she was scarcely noticed as she made her way back to Muggle London._

_When she found a deserted alley she __Apparated__ to the entrance of __Diagon__ Alley.__ There was the usual assortment of people were milling around in the chilled London air. __She walked until she reached the Apothecary her father ran and stepped inside. The hired assistant Julian glanced up as the bell on the door clinked._

_"Oh hey Embre," the young man said with an overly friendly smile. "How are you?"_

_"Not so good," she said unable to attempt a smile. _

_"__Your dad's in the back doing inventory."_

_She nodded and headed to the back of the shop where there was a staircase hidden behind a door in the wall._

_"I heard about your boyfriend in the Prophet. He was such a cool bloke, I never would have thought…." Julian said shaking his head._

_"__That's because he didn't do it,"__ Embre snapped before marching__ up the stairs as the clerk looked after her with a pitying expression._

_Completely exhausted and wanting to face no more sympathy, she stepped into the empty hallway and went over to the door on the right that was ajar. She pushed it open and stepped into the empty flat that used to be where Sirius lived. She had spent the previous night here surrounding herself with__ the small lingering traces of his presence like the stack of Quidditch magazines on the coffee table, the way there was raspberry sorbet bubble bath in the __loo__, or the calendar hanging up on a wall displaying some kind of bike called a Suzuki._

_She took all of it in, and then went straight to the bedroom where the bed remained as unmade had been a Christmas present of hers that was made with a heating charm to keep the wearer cozy even in the chilliest British temperatures. She sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped herself up in it and __lay__ down on the mattress with her hands wrapped around her belly__. She buried her face in the collar of the coat, searching out the traces of a masculine scent that were already fading._

_"Darling are you in here?" she heard her father call. He poked his head in the doorway a moment __later to see his little girl curled up with her face streaked in tears._

_"Dad __please__…."she said weakly. "I just want to be alone right now."_

_"Sometimes what we want is not always what is best or __healthiest ,__" her father said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why are you killing yourself staying here again?"_

_"I don't know, I'm just trying to hold onto something," Embre said. "All of us came here so many times, and I can remember us being happy."_

_"Yes you can remember it well enough love, but you're not helping yourself in any way by staying in his empty flat," Mr. __Lupin__ said stroking her hair where it was damp from tears._

_"__It feels like this is the only place where I can get away from everything," Embre said._

_"Why don't you come back to your old room for a while; just until you're feeling better," Mr. __Lupin__ suggested. "Or we could go somewhere with your brother for a time."_

_"No," she shook her head. "I wasn't there when they needed me. I didn't help any of them, I should have been there to do something, but I couldn't. I could have helped them, I should have helped them…I was their friend, I should have done something!"_

_"There now __it's__ alright," Mr. __Lupin__ said gathering his daughter into his arms as she cried incoherently. "They wanted to keep you safe from harm, that's why they didn't involve you. They loved you. You have no need to feel guilty."_

_"I can't help it," she cried. "__I miss all of them,__ god__s__ I miss him so much but I'm so angry at him. He should have let me help protect them. It was something I should have been doing alongside him.__Dammit__ he should have let me help…."_

_Mr. __Lupin__ stayed silent as she cried herself to hiccups. He rubbed her back as he did when she was upset as a little girl, and listened to her breathing grow steady._

--

Embre stepped through her kitchen doorway and listened for any sounds and assumed Sirius was out when she couldn't hear any noise. She pulled out miniaturized bags from her robes and laid them on the counter to transfigure them back to regular size. She was pulling a box of blueberries out of one when she was suddenly grasped tightly around the waist and pulled against a hard object.

"Hey," Sirius said releasing her as she let out a surprised gasp. "Er, didn't think I'd scare you that much. I must be used to moving quietly from being on the run."

"It's okay I just need to get my heart to stop beating so fast," Embre said laughing at herself as she turned around to see his grin.

"And I haven't even been here with you a day yet. I am good," Sirius joked.

"Good at scaring me out of my skin at least," Embre replied.

"I'll bet I can get your heart pumping good and fast other ways still," Sirius replied stepping close until she was pressed against the counter.

Embre watched through wide eyes as he reached for her side and then began to tickle her without mercy.

"No!" she shrieked with laughter as he assaulted her sides until she was practically bent over. At the same time he tortured her, his hands roamed her curves feeling the way they had filled out after she became a woman. As she writhed and laughed so hard that she cried, Embre could feel her body unintentionally undulate against the length of his. More than once causing her to brush up against him by accident as she halfheartedly tried to push him away from her. She also noted that even though Sirius was smiling humorously, he looked like he was getting flushed and his grey eyes were lost in thought even as he looked down at her. Then she noticed another standing by the doorway.

"Remus!" She shouted causing Sirius to stop abruptly and take a step back.

"Please be aware that if you ever greet me that way I will hex you," Remus joked.

"I'll have to try that next time," Embre said brushing past Sirius looking flustered.

"You had fun and you know it," Sirius remarked with a roguish smile as they met eyes across the room.

'_Some things never change_,' Remus mused watching something pass between the two of them.

"Now that you're done playing with your new puppy, how was work?" Remus saidsmiling.

--

**Well? I hope this is still going good, I'd hate for my sequel to take after movies and suck. I promise there will be action and more plot coming soon, but right now I'm just trying to establish how everyone relates to each other and what they're feeling. ****Eep**** I hope you guys like it. ****Thanks so**** much for sticking with it even though I'm a procrastinating master.**


	4. Chapter 4

Oh boy an update again yay! That being said, please do not stone me for my lax writing kay guys? Guys?

**Disclaimer: **Do I own anything? Non!

Ch 4: Like Riding a Broom Again

It was six o'clock in the morning on Saturday. This meant that Sirius was deep in sleep with no intentions of getting up any time soon. It had been burned into his biological make up ever since he was twelve that Saturdays were meant for obscene amounts of sleeping.

Sirius intended on upholding this practice diligently. That was until a strange and enticing smell made its way into the bedroom.

"Coffee?" he muttered in audibly. He began to stir, despite the firm hold of sleep on his body. He managed to get out of the bed and stumbled his way out of the bedroom as his partially slumbering mind struggled to wake up entirely. The stairs were a little tricky for him to navigate his way down, but after tripping on his feet a few times, he easily walked through to the kitchen where Embre looked up from her paper in surprise.

"Oh you're up," Embre said uncertainly from her position reclining against the countertop.

By the blank expression on his face and the way he mouth was hanging open, he looked like he was still asleep. His movements were slow and exaggerated sort of like a zombie as he located a mug and reached for the coffeepot on the counter. He might have said 'good morning', but it was drowned out by the gigantic yawn he couldn't hold back. Then he took a long, deep drink from the coffee and closed his eyes in bliss.

"Brill," he stated as the coffee began the heavy undertaking of getting the rest of him to wake up.

"I wasn't expecting you up this early," Embre said setting aside the paper in her hand.

"Yeah neither did I," Sirius admitted. "How do you do it getting up this early?"

"Because I'm used to it," Embre shrugged. "Though I won't mind sleeping in tomorrow one bit. I'll need some sleep after staying out with Dora at all hours tonight."

"Are you going out?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Oh no, I didn't tell you," Embre said in disbelief. "Dora came into work yesterday and talked me into coming along with her to some dance club in Glasgow."

"Sounds fun," Sirius remarked wistfully.

"I can owl her and tell her I can't make it tonight," Embre said watching Sirius' face drop.



"Don't change the way you live just because I'm here," Sirius told her in all seriousness. "You've got the day off tomorrow?"

"Yes," Embre said not entirely convinced.

"Great," Sirius said giving her lopsided smile. "Do I get you to myself tomorrow then?"

"Yes," Embre said finding herself responding with a flush in her cheeks. She couldn't help it with that adorable little smile he used. "I was going to make myself some pancakes, would you like some?"

"Sounds good to me. Let me help make them," Sirius told her as he set aside his coffee. "I'm out of practice and cooking was never my strong point to begin with."

"We have to get you back at doing magic as well," Embre said realizing he would need to review all the skills he'd been unable to use. "We'll need your wand for that."

"Yeah," Sirius said longingly. "I don't suppose you've any spares lying around?"

"Actually I have your wand upstairs," Embre said.

"But...its mine?" Sirius said in astonishment.

"There's no law that says you can't keep your boyfriend's wand when he's away," Embre smiled back at him.

So while Embre went off to heal, Sirius made use of the time he had alone to reacquaint himself with using his old wand. By lunchtime he'd gone through a fair amount of charms and cast them properly.

After that he headed upstairs inside a spare bedroom occupied by boxes; many of them packed with his old belongings. The first yielded a box that wasn't very large. It was made out of a rare tree found only in the Black Forest, so dark it nearly looked black. The wood was excellent for making into boxes to hide items inside; it would only open for the owner who had carved their name in the wood which made the lock on the box accessible only to that person. Even if someone else were to carve their name in it, the wood would simply heal over as long as there was already one name written in it.

Sirius set the box in front of him on the floor and pointed his wand at so closely at it that the tip nearly touched the keyhole on the front. Then he turned the wand as if it were a key until the box clicked. He lifted the lid and reached inside and the first thing he pulled out was a small drawstring purse; it was charmed to hold endless amounts of money within the small size. Judging by the weight, he'd left a large sum of galleons inside it.

He set the purse aside and put his hand inside and felt something cold and hard. When he pulled it out he was clutching a bulbous bottle filled with a bright lime shaded liquid that flashed when he held it up to the light. It was a potion he nicked when he'd left Grimmauld Place. He'd never really had to use it before, but now…



He stared at it for a moment longer and then replaced it in the box along with the purse, before locking it up with his wand. There would be plenty of opportunity to use it, but right now was the time for some more wand waving.

Now that he had the hang of using his wand again he was going to take a lot of time to practice defensive spell work. He needed to be ready to handle himself if he was in a situation that turned bad. He hadn't been fond of the idea of snogging a Dementor the last time the Ministry had gotten hold of him, and he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"_No better way to let a Dementor know you're flattered, but just not interested then the Patronus Charm,"_ Sirius thought. He'd wait before getting to work on that though. He wanted to get out of the house and exercise his limbs out in the bright sunshine.

--

"I'm home," Embre called as she walked into her home. When she didn't hear an answer she didn't worry, not really expecting Sirius to stay confined in the house very long.

She walked up the stairs pulling, her robes off inside her room feeling them stick to her skin after a long hot day working. She took a shower that was on the cool side, making her yelp until she was used to the cold and she began to wash away the sweat, dirt, and animal scents left on her skin with _Whisper of Lilac _body wash until every inch of her was cooled off and felt clean.

She turned the water off and shivered with her damp hair dripping water all over her skin, and quickly grabbed her bathrobe from a peg on the wall. She heard Sirius bounding up the stairs as she was loosely knotting the garment and opened the door to greet him.

He was breathless and sweaty, with a smear of dirt on his left cheek; he looked ecstatic.

"How..were all the..beasties?" Sirius inquired as he caught his breath.

"Everything fuzzy, winged, and scaled got to go home healthy," Embre replied with a smile. "How did you do using your wand?"

"Like getting on a broom again," Sirius said cheerfully.

"I can dig up my old school books if you need any guidance while you're practicing," Embre told him.

"No need for that Em. I'll just pick it all back up as I go," Sirius told her smugly. "Besides I don't want to read through those dry ancient school books if I can help it."

"You didn't at school either unless Remus was prodding you," Embre recalled. "What a bad boy you were not looking at your school books, sneaking into the kitchens for gateau, and shouting at the Slytherins during their Quidditch practice."



"Hey I got up to a lot of stuff," Sirius said defending his title as a delinquent. "Like Hexing, and Full Moon slumber parties, and let's not forget the illegal Transfiguration into Messr. Padfoot!"

"You're right. You were a rogue," Embre conceded trying to sound serious.

"That's a relief to hear. Girls fancy the bad ones," Sirius replied with a smirk before frowning. "Though probably when they smell of something less then filthy."

"Don't worry dirt and sweat just makes you more masculine," Embre said rubbing off some of the dirt on his face.

"Right," he said quietly. He brushed some bubbles off the top of her ear with his thumb. "Helps to balance out the lilac body wash."

"Exactly," Embre beamed. "I'd better start on my hair actually, it takes forever to dry."

"Can't you just use a Drying Charm?" Sirius asked her as she walked into her bedroom.

"Not if I want it to look nice," Embre called.

While Sirius jumped in the shower, Embre worked on her hair until it was dry and she sorted through her closet and came out with a scoop neck baby doll dress in a faded crimson. It was short sleeved, and fell just above her knees, and showcased her curves nicely but fanning out in the skirt so it didn't cling. She completed the outfit with gold raindrop earrings, and some mules that matched the dress and left her long hair down.

When she went back into the bathroom for makeup she was astonished to see Sirius chopping his hair off with a pair of scissors. His eyes flicked over to her in the doorway and he stopped what he was doing.

"Your hair looks good," Embre said nervously under his scrutiny.

"Merlin Em," Sirius murmured taking a few steps towards her. "You look unreal."

"I was only trying for pretty, but hearing you say that makes me feel kind of beautiful," Embre said feeling her breath catch as he looked down at her hungrily.

"You kind of are," Sirius replied flicking his eyes over her thoughtfully. It made him only too conscious of how he looked by comparison.

"Maybe I will too again one day, but then again I might not," he said half to himself.

The way his face fell tugged at her heart. She brought a hand up to his face and touched the skin stretched tight over the hollow cheeks. She didn't know how to express in words that she was so grateful that he was being looked after and safe, that it wouldn't matter if he never had those devastating good looks that he once had.



Instead she leaned in and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek with her eyes open. She touched her fingertips to his jaw that pricked her fingers with the beginnings of stubble. She laid a few quick kisses along his jaw line while he stared not knowing what to do. Her mouth trailed to his chin lingering and continuing down along the strong neck. As she caressed his Adam's apple with her lips she actually felt it vibrate as he groaned. She turned her face and moved her mouth against his with soft, damp touches. While her lips made kisses like snowdrops on his skin, he looked on her as she gazed at every flaw on his face. He felt her acceptance and it shook him as he at last stroked her mouth gently, slowly sucking on her bottom lip and tugging it to make her sigh.

He cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his in a languid kiss. He bore down on her mouth, with his hands holding her face up to him and licked the crease between her lips persuasively and felt her mouth part. Hesitantly he let his tongue lick hers and was unprepared for the white heat his body felt accompanying that stroke that made him groan low in his throat and the woman in front of him clutch at his shirt as she swayed in front of him. Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away making Embre lose her starry eyed look as she met his solemn stare

"I have to hear you tell me you want to be with me…before I touch you anymore," Sirius told her intently.

"You don't know my answer from the way I just touched you?" she inquired stroking his cheek. Her hands were shaking from the raw need in those first fleeting kisses which had left no doubt in her mind that she wanted to be his again. "If you'll be mine, then I'll be yours."

"I can do that," Sirius said exhaling on a laugh in his immense relief.

"Now you can keep touching me," Embre said laying her hands against his shirt as their mouths met in a slow long kiss.

--

It was barely night when Embre was deposited in Glasgow by the Knight Bus. She stepped off the bus and found herself in a rundown neighborhood where the scents of greasy food from a restaurant on the corner and the auto repair shop next to the club gave off the smell of crude oil. The club itself was set in a brick building that looked as though it could have been a factory at one time but there was already a queue forming and a beefy bouncer standing guard at the doorway. A sign above the doorway proclaimed the place as being named The Dryad.

Crossing the street she couldn't help thinking of what had transpired earlier. The kissing had been wonderful and had made her feel like she could melt into his clothes. That part had been amazing, but not as good as hearing that he wanted them to start again. It would take time to rebuild a relationship, but for now she couldn't help but feel incredibly optimistic and elated.

"Oy! Over here!" a young woman called waving her over to the line of clubbers.



"Hello," Embre laughed as the woman tugged her hand excitedly and they got a spot in line. "You look quite pretty."

"Oh this? I just threw it together today at Bewitching Beauty," Tonks joked twirling in her ice blue sleeveless brocade that fell mid thigh which was completed with silver pumps; her hair was black tonight and tied into two tiny pigtails hanging at the sides of her face. "You look pretty gorgey tonight yourself.

It took a while but eventually the two witches were able to step into the small dingy entrance of the club. As they stepped through the a small hallway where a few lingering patrons covered in sweat were smoking and the walls were laden with posters of upcoming dj's and bands who would be performing in the coming months; the pulse of heavy music could already be felt in the air.

When they stepped through the second doorway the air became heavy with the heat of dancing bodies and the pounding heavy music coming from a turn table played by a sun glass clad disc jockey.

They headed towards the bar gazing at the walls which were covered in murals done in a style that resembled graffiti depicting minotaurs, nymphs, and satyrs within a forest of swirling pink and neon yellow colors against the brick walls. They had to fight their way up to the bar counter where three bartenders were filling orders as fast as they could manage.

"See this is fun. Two pints," Tonks shouted above the noise slapping a few notes on the counter where a man with an eyebrow piercing promptly scooped them up.

"It's about to get funner, er…better," Embre yelled with a laugh as their frothy mugs of lager were slid across the counter top. They dodged the wide crowds of people taking up space and headed towards the back of the bar where the tables were located and eventually found spare seats.

"Oh gorgey," Tonks sighed taking a long drink from her pint. "Where was this at ten this morning when I needed it?"

"Bad day?" Embre inquired bouncing her foot to the music.

"Nah, just too bloody long," Tonks shrugged. "Paperwork, more paperwork, and listening to endless conspiracy theories about my cousin's whereabouts can do that."

"Ah," Embre said glancing down into the depths of her frothy drink. "If it helps my coworkers are no less crazy then they were last week."

"Crazy can be good at breaking up the monotony," Tonks pointed out. "Keeps things interesting at least. If my coworkers were interesting I wouldn't mind the days when we have lulls."

"You're dashing my illusions of the fast paced exotic lives Aurors live," Embre replied with a smile. "Maybe the evildoers have decided to take a break this month to build sandcastles at the beach,

"Yeah or they're regrouping in their evil lairs," Tonks snorted into her drink.



"Embre is that you?" a voice called above the noise.

The two girls looked up to see a tall beautiful woman standing beside their table looking perfect from her honey toned curls all the way down to the hem of her slinky black cocktail dress.

"Oh Charlotte hi," Embre said recognizing the woman immediately.

"Hi yourself," the woman said flashing a dazzling smile. "How have you been?"

"Fine thanks," Embre said. "You?"

"Can't complain," Charlotte shrugged. "Listen I have to run along, but let's have lunch soon."

"Oh really?" Embre said in surprise as she watched the lawyer join a man in a designer suit.

"You remember when I was trying to explain Muggle Barbie dolls to you?" Tonks inquired after a moment. "Well she's it. Who was she anyway?"

"She was my barrister when I had that law suit four months ago," Embre said before sipping her beer.

"Oh right when that guy claimed you damaged his Crup's fur when you treated it. What a twit. I can't believe a person would be so hung up on winning a bloody dog show," Tonks said in disgust.

"He actually tried to base his case on my having caused severe trauma to his dog because it couldn't cope with losing the competition," Embre sighed. "If the dog had problems it was because his owner named him Princess VonSparkle."

"It was a boy dog and it was named Princess VonSparkle?" Tonks said bursting into enthusiastic giggles.

"Sounds like you're a little drunk already," Embre said when the prolonged giggles subsided.

"Too right. Help me dance it off," Tonks declared tugging her companion up.

"Alright let's join the mass shimmying," Embre laughed as she was tugged by the hand insistently onto the dance floor. It took her a minute but eventually she got the hang of moving herself to the thumping music. In no time she was sweaty, breathless and exhilarated. Eventually she left the dancing to get another drink content to watch from the sidelines; or at least until she was pushed from behind.

"Hey watch out!" she cried stumbling a few steps. She looked behind to see a fight had broken out between two young men who were charging each other with no regard to the other people around them or the tables. A few guys stepped in to break it up while a crowd was gathering to watch the scuffle.

Embre pushed her way through the crowd to find Tonks heading towards where the action was.



"What are they up to over there?" Tonks inquired.

"Nothing but two boys beating each other to pulp," Embre said as they headed to the exit

"There's a nice little brawl in there mate. Might want to hire some more muscle to break it up in future," Tonks told the bouncer at the door on their way out. "But admit it, you're not too old for that kind of thing."

"I wouldn't go that far, but it was nice doing something out of the ordinary on a Saturday night," Embre replied with a smile. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Don't worry about it," Dora said with a grin. "You needed to get out."

"Your mum thinks so too doesn't she?" Embre said nonchalantly. "And she asked that you take me along didn't she?"

"What? No! It's not like…how did you know?" Tonks said in defeat.

"I don't know. It's just that you usually don't ask me to do these kinds of things and I know Andy wants to see me out and about. And for some reason she feels responsible for me so it made more sense."

"You're right, normally I wouldn't have invited you to a place like that, but only because I know you don't usually want to hang out in clubs. It isn't because I think you're too old; I just knew you wouldn't like going there as much as one of my mates would," Tonks said. "Pushing people to do things for their own good is definitely Andromeda Tonks' department, I let her persuade me because it sounded like a good idea at the time."

"Don't worry about it," Embre shook her head. "You don't have to go places with me just because your mum says so or you feel guilty.

"Don't make it sound like you're a leper or something," Tonks scoffed. "You're not like a mate, you're more of an auntie to me."

"Honestly?" Embre said in surprise.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Tonks said.

"It's nice. Do you remember when you first met me, you didn't even like me?" Embre said.

"Yes," Tonks said reluctantly. "I was a real brat to you. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I know you did it because you felt like I was moving in on Sirius," Embre said smiling at the memory of a younger, petulant Tonks.

"I couldn't believe you put up with me at the time. You kept coming back with him and acted nice to me time and again," Tonks remarked.



"You were important to him," Embre replied quietly. "There's something I should tell you."

"Uh-oh. The last time I heard that was when my boyfriend Ash told me he enjoyed wearing dresses," Tonks said cryptically. "No good ever comes from those words. Dad used them on me when he sent Goldie down the porcelain express…..okay I'm ready what is it?"

Embre told her the same story that Remus had relayed to her. When she was finished Tonks didn't say anything as they continued to walk side by side and Embre was afraid that the Auror wouldn't believe her.

"That's a lot to take in. Definitely wins out over a cross dressing boyfriend," Tonks said exhaling shakily as her hair began to sprout into a mousy brown shade. "Bloody hell if that's true….oh shite."

They walked on passing a few dingy flats under the warm glow of the city's lights with the sky dark above their heads. Embre didn't say anything as Tonks came to terms with the news.

"You believe it?" Tonks said finally.

"Only too easily," Embre said grimly.

"But then you have all these years while the rest of us just accepted that he'd become a murderer," Tonks said shaking her head.

Tonks reached out and squeezed Embre's hand while the older woman glanced down uncomfortably.

"This makes all the rubbish people are going through at work even more laughable," Tonks said laughing weakly. "Everyone's running around coming up with ways to catch him, but they don't know what the hell to do and just keep piling up more conspiracy theories about where he's gone to. Somehow I don't think he's living with the Inuits."

Embre had to smile thinking of Sirius pulling a dogsled with huskies.

"Dora did I ever tell you I got back together with an old boyfriend?" Embre said suddenly.

"Which one? The guy who proposed? Oh don't tell me it's that git who paid more attention to his work then you," Tonks said making a face.

"I meant my first boyfriend actually," Embre said watching her friend's face as she slowly realized what and who they were talking about.

"When do I get to meet him?" Tonks asked eagerly as her hair turned into bright pink spikes.

--

**Hopefully this chapter wasn't too boring, but I had to set up certain things that are all part of my diabolical plan. Please review, you're even free to reprimand me for slacking on the writing. Luckily I **

**have a general idea of where I'm going with the next chappie so it shouldn't be quite as long to wait for it. Thanks and love to everyone who has been patient with this story's progress. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are with an update again. A big thanks to my beta and sis Jack&SallyGal and to the wonderful people who reviewed for the last chappie who are as follows, Dizrythmia Chook, amenta bennu, Victim's Choice, Katherine-The –Crowned, Kerichi, summersgirl2526, LolaCherryColaGirl, **

**Sirius-Baby, and moonriver504. I've reposted this chapter to correct grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my chronic writer's block or CWB as it's called.**

Ch 5: I Think We've Met Before

There was sunshine beckoning her to get up and start the day, but she refused by burying herself against the firm body lying beside her. She felt the short hair at the nape of the neck tickling her face and leaned forward to place small kisses on the skin.

"Derrick… I'm trying to sleep."

Embre shot up in her bed, surprised by the sound of a very female voice greeting her.

"Alright?" Tonks said yawning sleepily.

"Yes. It's just that I was expecting to wake up next to a gorgeous man. It sounds like you were as well. Who's Derrick?" Embre said falling back onto the mattress.

"Um….Derrick Gallagher the Beater for the Harpies," Tonks said biting her lip while her face and hair turned red. "He's a stellar kisser… at least when Morpheus decides to pay a visit."

"You're a lucky girl," Embre said breaking into a smile as she tossed aside the covers.

"Sorry about the surprise slumber party," Tonks said apologetically. "Sirius must have deposited me here. We ended up having some Firewhiskey while we talked and as usual I tossed back more than I could handle."

"It's no bother," Embre said rubbing her eyes.

"I'll put the kettle on!" Tonks said springing up from the bed. She didn't get very far with the sheets wrapped around her legs which caused her to fall on her bum with a large thump.

"Are you…?" Embre began.

"Never better," Tonks said rubbing her bottom with a wince. "I'm going to head back to Chateau Tonks."

"You don't have to. We can fix breakfast. Sirius might wake if he smells frying bacon," Embre said with a yawn.

"Thanks and all, but I need to check on my babies and make sure they haven't decimated my shoe rack," Tonks said anxiously. "Don't worry I know where the door is."



"Stop by as often as you want. Sirius would love it," Embre said. "I suppose I could tolerate you myself."

"Well I'll try be on my best behavior not that that's saying much. Thanks for the snuggle," Tonks said cheekily before prancing out the door.

The Auror padded ahead to go downstairs and arrived without incident; due in part mostly to her white knuckle grip on the railing. She retrieved her clutch purse from the mantle in the living room and then bent over her sleeping cousin who was buried under a blanket.

"Are you awake?" Tonks said none too softly. "Sirius? Sirius?"

When she got no response she sighed and ripped the blanket back.

Sirius flinched but his eyes remained closed.

"Wakey wakey," Tonks remarked patting the side of one stubbled cheek firmly.

"Bloody hell girl!" Sirius groaned rubbing his face.

"I'm clearing off. Just thought I'd thank you for taking care of your drunken little cousin," Tonks said.

"S'okay. I was kind of afraid you were going to break something if left to your own devices," Sirius said smiling tiredly.

"Well thanks," Tonks said looking at her chipping nail polish. "Glad you're back and all."

"S'alright Nymphie," Sirius smirked. "Now get over here and give me a hug."

He sat up and enfolded his cousin into a long tight hug.

"I told you don't call me that you big git," she said quietly as she squeezed him tight.

"Would you do something for me?" Sirius asked her.

She nodded as they broke apart.

"Give your mum and dad my love," Sirius said.

"Yeah alright," Tonks agreed standing up. "Sweet dreams."

She walked out the front door looking disheveled, but very grown up in her blue dress.

Sirius rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. Grown or not it still felt like she was the same little girl who tried to match her hair to her red polka dot sundress. Still the previous night of drinking had proved and adult Nymphadora could be just as fun as a little one.

He probably wouldn't have known how to act with her all grown up if it hadn't been for the first eighth of the bottle of Firewhiskey he'd been enjoying before that; and he probably wouldn't have grabbed her in a hug and begun swinging her from side to side.



As they reminisced about the past Tonks had helped herself to the whiskey and become more enthusiastic with her arm movements to the point where he feared for his own safety when he nearly got backhanded in the face; bedtime was declared shortly thereafter. He made sure she made it up the stairs and made her try to use the bathroom before leading her into the bedroom where he deposited her in bed and under the covers.

The day hadn't been dull that was for certain.

--

"Want to send out for some nosh now?" Natalie inquired from behind her desk.

"Might as well with this lull in patients," Embre shrugged.

"I finished Sunshine's paperwork," Adam the newest Healer said proudly setting a clipboard down on the desk.

Under Meredith's supervision Adam had gotten his robes scared off and acted timid, but with her out sick the male Healer had become more confident with his work. Embre was confident that once he settled in, he would prove to be an excellent Healer to work alongside.

"Okay we'll check on her in about an hour," Embre nodded.

"I say right now we get pizza," Natalie said persuasively.

"I can go get it," Adam volunteered instantly.

"Thick crust with peppers and sausage," Natalie said handing him a few galleons. "And fizzy drinks."

"Mmm and extra sauce," Embre said giving over some of her own money.

"I'll be back soon," Adam assured them heading out the door just as a young man was coming in.

Without glancing up, Embre prepared new parchment to chart for the new customer while Natalie greeted him.

"Hi, I came in for my bird," the boy said uncertainly.

"I'll need your name for billing please," the old receptionist said.

"Oh right. It's Potter. Harry Potter."

Embre's quill slashed through her parchment involuntarily as panic shot through her. Almost unwillingly she turned her face to get a look at him. She'd seen him enough when he was growing up, but she was always disguised in her animagus form as a rabbit on the lawn of his home in Little Whinging. He'd grown since the last time she'd seen him the previous summer and he looked even more like James; even his hair was just as uncooperative as his dad's had been.



She watched him looking around the reception area until his bespectacled eyes found her. Something like recognition fell over his face as he stared at her and she looked right back trying to keep her expression calm.

Embre took a deep breath as Harry slowly walked up to her with his cage.

"I'm Healer Lupin," she said.

"Hi I'm Harry," he said excitedly.

"Follow me Harry," Embre said smiling nervously. She turned and led him down the hall to her office shutting the door behind them. Harry handed her the cage which held a snowy owl and then stood tensely as she opened its door.

"You can have a seat if you like," Embre offered.

"I'm fine thanks," he replied.

"Alright. Who is this I'll be examining?" Embre said making light conversation.

"She's Hedwig," Harry answered.

Embre smiled taking the bird out and stroking the feathers before letting her stand on the table.

"How many checkups has she had so far?"

"This will be her first," Harry admitted.

"She looks good," Embre said passing her wand over the bird with a Detection Spell. "Lumos."

She held her lit wand in front of the bird and passed it in front of her face watching her yellow eyes follow the glowing tip. She stroked the snow white plumage on the owl and found it wonderful and soft showing further good health.

"Hedwig seems to be doing well," Embre said scribbling on her clipboard and letting out a deep breath. She looked over at Harry and sighed when she saw him staring at her hopefully.

"You know who I am don't you Harry?"Embre asked him gently.

"Yes I do," Harry said. "I never knew until I learned about Sirius, and then I wanted to know if I had a Godmother as well."

"Of course."

"I just wanted to meet you," he said hesitating to say something else.



"I'm really very glad you did," Embre told him sincerely. "I'm also sorry that I wasn't there to see you growing up…. there were reasons that seem very silly now, but maybe now I could come visit you at your aunt's house. Well if it would alright with you."

"You want to come round to the Dursleys?" Harry said not sounding too thrilled by the idea.

"To see you yes; although I'm sure your aunt and uncle won't think highly of me being there," Embre admitted with a hint of amusement.

"That's the way it's been for me since I can remember," Harry admitted.

A pained look spread over Embre's face to mirror what she felt inside. Looking back it didn't seem as though she'd had a choice with the Ministry's decisions, but she still could never eradicate the heavy guilt she felt when thinking about how she hadn't been available to Harry when he was growing up among Muggles.

"Harry if there's anything I can do to make up for the last twelve years…" Embre broke off.

Harry looked as though there was something he wanted to ask her, but he seemed reluctant to tell her.

"Well," Harry began uncomfortably.

"Harry whatever it is you can say it," Embre encouraged him.

"Would it be alright if I could come live with you?" Harry said quietly while his godmother turned wide eyed.

A minute of silence stretched out between them as Harry held his breath. His godmother was staring at him feeling incredibly moved that he would request something like that from her. It was so easy to remember failing to acquire custody of him before; the grief of losing her godson to his Muggle relatives and the way she had failed James and Lily.

It wouldn't sit well with the Ministry if she tried to take responsibility for Harry one more time. Despite the resistance and possible denial she might face again she had already decided that she would face that again for the boy standing across from her.

"Harry, I would be very happy to have you stay with me," Embre said finally.

"Really? That's brilliant thank you so much," Harry exclaimed. "Can I come over today when you're done working? I can look around Diagon Alley for a while."

Embre couldn't help smiling a touch sadly.

"Actually I'll need a few days to get ready for you. It won't be very long, only until I can get a room together for you," Embre told him half truthfully.



Harry's enthusiasm dimmed slightly, but he nodded his assent.

"You look just like James," she said smiling warmly. "But that's not surprising. We all knew you would when we saw you were born with that wild black hair of his. I'm not embarrassing you am I?"

"Not a'tall," Harry said eager for more. "So what were they like? My parents I mean."

"Well, your dad and his friends kept the castle in an uproar most of the time; although eventually he curved his Quidditch obsession and straightened up his behavior when he miraculously became Head boy," Embre said thoughtfully. "Sirius gave him a hard time because he knew James was trying to be more mature for your mum. Lily was more law abiding."

Harry grinned just as there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Adam said immediately glancing at Harry in astonishment before looking to his senior staff member. "Mr. Eldridge is here to pick up Sunshine. I left the paperwork in here."

He retrieved the clipboard from the countertop and then left after gawking at Harry one last time.

"I wish we could keep talking," Embre said regretfully. "But I have to work for three more hours."

"Right. Sorry," Harry said hastily grabbing Headwig's cage.

Embre opened the door and walked out to the reception area.

"Are you going to be able to get home alright?" Embre said suddenly wondering at how Harry managed to get to London from a remote Muggle house.

"I can take the Knight bus to get back," Harry said.

"You have enough money?" Embre inquired.

"I think I'll have enough after I pay for the check up," Harry said.

"No, you don't have to pay for that. I will this time," Embre insisted steering Harry towards the door while he tried to protest.

"But I have money," Harry said.

"Harry it's alright. Let me take care of it this once," Embre requested. "Now do you know how to get back to the Leaky Cauldron through the bricks?"

"Oh yeah. I watched Hagrid and the Weasley's use it," Harry said confidently.

"Alright then I'll owl you soon. Thank you for coming."

Smiling, Harry nodded and stepped out into the busy Wizarding alley.



"Did you see him? It was Harry Potter!" Adam said in awe while the customer he'd been helping stepped out.

At home later that evening, she sat on the front steps of her home wondering if she would be able to move Harry in before the summer was over. She had already sent an owl to contact her previous lawyer Charlotte in hopes that the other woman would prove just as efficient at winning a custody battle as she had in handling lawsuits.

Her stomach clenched tightly. There was so much that could go wrong like before. The Ministry could drudge up all the ugliness and unproven things they had accused her of in the past and she didn't know if there was anything that could be done to stop that from happening even if she was a decade wiser and went in with a lawyer at her side.

The screen door creaked open behind her and Sirius ambled over to her.

"I didn't know you were home. You should have woken me," he said lowering himself to sit down behind her so that she was sitting in the cradle of his legs.

"You looked like you were enjoying your nap," she remarked turning her face toward his. "There's fish and chips in the kitchen if you want it. I didn't really feel like making an effort to cook."

"You should teach me how. I could earn my keep by making something more complicated then beans and toast. It's either that, or I'll have to find some creative ways of paying you back. If need be, I suppose I could offer up my body. If it comes to that," he said grinning impishly. "You won't be too rough yeah?"

The laughter bubbled out of her and held her anxiety off for a moment.

"Well if you can't handle me I could try to be gentle," Embre offered, her face alight with humor.

Sirius pressed his laughing mouth to her own upturned lips.

"You're a handful," he teased nipping her lip.

"Only trying to keep up with you," Embre replied her mouth quirked. She caught his mouth and slowly stroked his lips against her own. It was slow, unrushed, and sweet between them.

"I had an unexpected visit from our godson today. He asked to come live with me and I said yes," she said finally.

"But that's brilliant!" he said excitedly. "When are you bringing him here?"

"With any luck in a week I hope," she said wistfully. "We'll need the time to clean out the spare room for him."

"You can count on me. I'll go through it all and toss out the rubbish," Sirius replied eagerly.



"We can't throw out the school books Sirius."

"Are you joking?" he groaned.

"You know you need to look through them," Embre said in amusement as she ruffled his hair.

"What if say, a few of them ended up tossed out in some kind of tragic freak accident?" Sirius said innocently. "Don't worry I'm just joking. Right clear out room, what next?"

"Next I'll owl my lawyer."

"Why would you need to do that? You're his legal guardian as it is," Sirius said incredulously.

"There's a reason Harry isn't already living with me," Embre said looking away with a hard expression. "They started to believe I was involved in Death Eater activities and felt they could prove it eventually. During that time they made it clear Harry would be staying with Lily's sister."

Behind her, Sirius felt his curiosity quickly turn to anger.

"Those buggering bastards," Sirius ground out in disgust. "They did it because you and I were involved."

There was no need to confirm that statement when it was so obvious.

"I was relieved at first," Embre admitted still able to feel some guilt as the words left her mouth. "I didn't think I could handle it...being a single mother. Not when all the bad was happening at once. I told myself I would try again when I'd sorted my life out and I could raise Harry properly. By the time that happened the years had just trickled by... "

Sirius didn't say anything for a while as he thought the whole thing over. He had never considered what she would have gone through raising Harry on her own. It would have meant giving up everything to raise the baby by herself. Really it would have been impossible without a home and a good job; had she tried to make it work it would have meant passing him from sitter to sitter while she worked several part time jobs and that was the best case scenario.

"When we agreed to become Harry's godparents none of us, not you and I, or Lily and James saw what was coming next," he said solemnly. "If it had been me in your place…I don't know what would've happened. Now that you're ready and he wants to be here with you, you can do things on your own terms."

His words had the right effect, causing her to lose her wistful expression.

"He'll be here so fast we might not have enough time to put that room of his together," Sirius said confidently.

"Looks like it's time to get to work then," Embre remarked. She felt comforted by Sirius' words and could feel the cramping in her muscles ease.



They made fast work of clearing out their junk from the spare room that night leaving only three boxes unexplored when they went to sleep.

As the week dragged on they worked to make the room ready for Harry's arrival. Embre set about buying furnishings for the bedroom. Sirius shared his opinion regarding what was cool for a guy to have in his room and what was grotty, and worked on cleaning the space by washing the floor and struggling to air out the area to banish the musty scent that lingered in the air.

One morning he was frowning over a copy of _100 Useful Charms for Home Upkeeping _in the living room when he was interrupted.

"Anybody lucid yet? " Remus called as he rapped on the outside of the front door.

"It feels like it my dear Professor," Sirius happily as he opened the door to his guest sporting bed head, boxers and all. "Sorry I'm not properly dressed. I don't usually walk around this handsomely bedraggled when there's company."

"I have no quarrel with you as long as there are pants on your person," Remus said amicably as he set a bag on the coffee table.

"Did you bring some dog treats?" Sirius said eyeing the bag with the words bakery scrawled in pink letters on the side.

"Mmm. I thought it best to bring supplies in case you were sleeping in," Remus said taking a seat on the couch.

"You're so smart," Sirius said breathily as he inhaled the smell of fresh pastry emitting from the bag. "Ang on this calls for something robust to offset that gorgy smell."  
He left the room only to return a few moments later with two mugs brimming with steaming coffee. He then deftly removed a blueberry scone. A bite from the pastry and then a drink from his cup made him shudder slightly, as the sweet moist scone was washed down by the strong, hot drink.

"That was instant gratification," Sirius sighed taking another bite of the baked goods. "So, have you heard Harry's coming to live here soon?"

Remus chuckled.

"Embre let me know. He certainly didn't take long to seek her out. He's a man of action just like James."

"That's no shock. We all of us knew he'd be like James as soon as we set eyes on that mass of undentable Potter hair he was born with," Sirius proudly. "Besides you must have seen the way he plays Seeker. James would have a run for his money."

"He has the talent, the map, the cloak, and the penchant for trouble that's certain. I can only wonder what other secrets he'll uncover in that school," Remus said thoughtfully. "Perhaps one day he'll uncover our collection of Enchantress Illustrated."



"You mean your collection my friend," Sirius smirked.

"It was not. You and James bought the lot of it," Remus protested. "So how've you been getting on living here?"

"S'alright," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"Ah good," Remus replied. "So everything's good?"

"Yup."

"You and Embre are getting on alright?" Remus said failing to sound casual.

"Yeah brilliant," Sirius remarked taking a deep sip of coffee. "We've gotten together again actually."

Remus nodded looking as if he'd expected him to say as much.

"That's alright yeah?" Sirius said feeling slight apprehension.

"So long as the both of you are happy I can't imagine why it wouldn't be," Remus said finally.

"Cheers," Sirius said lifting his mug. "How come you're here so early bringing me pastries?"

"I had some free time," Remus shrugged.

"You aren't on the dole are you?" Sirius inquired in a hushed voice.

"I have two part time jobs actually so no need to worry," Remus said.

"You aren't just saying that so I won't worry?" Sirius said speculatively.

"No not this time."

"Or because I might tell your sister?"

"Nope."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then," Sirius finally relented.

"Is Embre running errands?"

"No she's still sleeping. She got in late yesterday night. Some bloke sent her an owl and needed her to take a look at his cat I guess."

"I was going to get a head start on painting the spare room with this," Sirius said pointing to the book he'd been looking at.



"You might have tried this back when we had a flat," Remus said picking up the tome in amusement. "I would have been particularly glad to have it when it was your day to clean the loo."

"Har har blighter," Sirius said in good humor.

They both quietly wandered upstairs to the spare bedroom which was bare but for the two paint cans.

"It's a simple spell. You recite the incantation while applying the correct movement as you hold your wand over the paint can, apply the next movement as you direct your wand at the wall and that's that," Remus said rereading the page in the book.

"Easy enough," Sirius remarked as he removed the lids on the paint cans to reveal the sky blue paint inside.

He removed the book from Remus' hands and studied the incantation.

"Well then, Tectum perietis," Sirius said accurately.

He turned his wrist in a half circle with the wand clutched in his hand mimicking the move as it stayed fixed on the paint. Next he raised the wand to face the wall and repeated the wrist movement in the opposite direction.

In the next moment the white wall was covered with faultless blue paint.

"You've been practicing your wrist movements," Remus commented as they surveyed the wall.

"Yeah er….Remus you're all blue," Sirius said in bemusement.

"Do you mean metaphorically or…."

"Other one," Sirius said stoically as he stared at his friend who was standing but a few steps in front of him to the left; the entirety of his backside was completely covered in blue.

Remus turned his face which was normal and glanced down at the rest of himself.

"I don't suppose there was a warning for this?" Remus inquired mildly.

"Hmm, let's have a look. Ah, yeah it says caution do not stand in front of anyone casting the spell," Sirius observed.

Remus snorted and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sound.

"You can tell people its art," Sirius said not bothering to hide an amused smile.

"Or keep my back to the wall," Remus added.

"Do you want to try it once?" Sirius offered. "I don't mind having a little blue on me."



"That won't be necessary mate. You know this really brings back memories though," Remus said. "One of my old girlfriends enjoyed body painting."

He looked back at the wall and turned his face when he saw his sister peer in from the doorway.

"Good afternoon," Remus greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," Embre said stepping into the room with wrapped in a yellow bathrobe. She looked from her brother to her boyfriend who was looking at Remus with a look of mild horror on his face.

"Is everything alright?" she inquired perplexed.

"Moony that was just unnecessary," Sirius stated trying not to imagine Remus in the company of his former girlfriend.

"The wall looks good," Embre said after a moment.

"Just don't stand in front of him when he casts the spell on the other three walls," Remus advised as he turned around.

"Oh Remus…You can wear something of Sirius' while we wash those," she said unable to keep from giggling. "I just woke up because there was an owl pecking at the window with a letter for me. It's from my lawyer, it says we have a hearing at the Ministry in two days for Harry's custody."

"Em that's brill!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Congratulations," Remus said warmly.

"He's so close to being here. It's really happening," she nodded. "I can barely wait!"

--

Okay I finally updated and I'm really sorry that it keeps taking so long but it's like when I get to the halfway point I get stuck. I hope you'll all indulge me, enjoy what I bring to the story and please continue to keep up the wonderful reviews. If any of you were interested in the not so good spell I made up Tectum means cover up and perietus is wall; both are latin terms I have no doubt used incorrectly, yay! The chapter title is from the song Nevermind by The Birthday Massacre whom I had the pleasure of seeing on Saturday for a Mindless Self Indulgance Concert; if you guys haven't heard their music I suggest you do so soon. Bye bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back finally. I apologize profusely, but I'm taking full time college courses in addition to having a part time job so my time is occupied a lot more these days. I hope this long, long delayed update proves that I am still invested in seeing this story through. As always I would love to hear from you guys even if it's to tell me to type bloody faster. A million thanks to my sis, JackNSallyGal Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm a poor college student okay?

Ch 6: Just a Little Bit Closer

In less than fifteen minutes time Embre would be standing in the Department of Social Services that regulated the guardianship of children in the Magical World. At the moment she was sinking below the streets of London as she squeezed in to a Muggle telephone box beside her lawyer.

"Our chances are very good you know. After all, the law is on our side. Your godson wants these living arrangements just as much as you do, and what's more they clearly had no substantial evidence to deny you guardianship in the first place," Charlotte explained with total confidence. "If you ever wished to sue them you would be within your rights."

"All I want is to be able to take care of Harry. After this is over I just want as little to do with the Ministry as I can manage," Embre said in a quiet, yet firm voice.

"I thought so. Oh well it certainly never hurts to plant a suggestion," Charlotte remarked blithely.

They strolled side by side at a brisk pace, past the long hallway of Floo network grates with people popping out of them every few seconds. Both women knew their way around the Ministry; Charlotte because usually all of her cases took her there, and Embre because it was sometimes necessary to have dealings with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; that and the numerous times in the past she was summoned to be interrogated by Aurors.

"Back for more already kitten?" said a man with oiled black hair dressed in immaculate robes.

"Don't tell me you haven't missed me Sebastian?" Charlotte responded in a tinkling laugh as the man fell into step beside her.

"But of course Charlotte; although I can't say the same for the blessed official you'll be using your wiles on today," the man informed her with relish.

"What a wit you are. Do let's have drinks soon!" Charlotte giggled as she turned sharply in the direction of the lifts before uttering something like 'git' under her breath.

The two women hurried into a lift that was fast to fill up and Embre found herself squeezing in beside someone familiar.

"Hello old girl," Amos Diggory's bearded face greeted. "I haven't seen you since the Billywig incident last year."

"Hi Amos," Embre said cordially. "How have you been?"

"Keeping busy right enough. Last week there were some Muggles causing a fuss over that giant sea serpent; they keep going on about in the Loch Ness, but we took care of it like we always do. I'll be glad when I can have a breather from this business with my boy Cedric next month at the Cup."

"That sounds fun," Embre remarked.

She felt like she had been moving nonstop ever since Harry's visit to get things ready for his arrival, and definitely needed a breather herself. From selecting furnishings and meeting with Charlotte in the past few days to plan their strategy, she felt like she hadn't been able to stand still and relax for very long. She was definitely taking her yearly holiday after this whole mess was sorted.

"It doesn't look like you're heading to my department," Amos said noting the crisp beige dress suit complete with a matching sweater that fell to her knees she wore in place of her Healer robes.

"No I'm not," Embre agreed.

Not about to divulge anything else she let the conversation die as she waited restlessly as the lift crawled closer to her appointment.

"Level Nine, Department of Social Services," a droning female voice announced at long last as the grille slid open smoothly.

Embre stepped out after Charlotte and followed her down a narrow hall lined with cubicles and around a corner towards an open doorway.

Both women were silent as they strode into the room beyond the doors. Charlotte wore an expression that seemed to say she couldn't wait for the festivities to commence, while Embre was preparing for the tribulation with grim determination.

The room was lit by several torches which cast a warm glow on a simple table crafted from oak where a plump blonde woman with tired eyes sat facing them expectantly with a thick row of parchment partially unrolled in front of her.

"Miss Treuse, Miss Lupin please be seated," the witch said amiably. "My name is Ms. Stencil and I am the Social Worker who will be overseeing this case."

"Before we begin, I want it understood that everything we are about to discuss is to determine what is best for Harry Potter," the social worker said in a rehearsed manner.

"Of course," Embre said calmly.

"What are your reasons for seeking custody of your godson at this point in time?" Ms. Stencil inquired.

"Because I know that I can provide for him. I have a good job and a home of my own," Embre said honestly.

"Yes you have a job as an Animal Healer I believe. It's good that you have a stable job and income, but you would also be a single parent. Do you believe you could provide a stable loving home life for him when you would be at work most of the day?" Ms. Stencil inquired.

"Nearly one fourth of all parents in the United Kingdom are single," Charlotte couldn't help pointing out. "Magic and Muggle families alike. I'm sure Miss Lupin…"

"I would like to hear what she has to say first," Ms. Stencil remarked.

Charlotte pursed her lips and fell silent.

"I do work a full work week, but then so do most parents," Embre said. "When they have young children they have to leave them with a sitter or at kinder care, but Harry is going to be fourteen this August and like most children I think he is more than capable of taking care of himself for a few hours while I work. I'm also prepared to cut my hours back to spend more time with him though."

"Ah, but would it really be best to remove him from the home of his aunt and uncle and the home that he has grown up in for your own?" the social worker said skeptically.

"Until last week I couldn't have hoped to bring Harry to my home," Embre replied thoughtfully. "He actually said that he wanted to come live with me….I couldn't believe I should be so lucky…if it's my home he wants to stay at then I am more than ready to remove him from the care of his relatives."

"Be that as it may we talking about what is best, not what everyone wants," Ms. Stencil said with a brief smile. "Is it better to take him from his relatives who can provide the care of two guardians as opposed to one?"

"I think so considering I would never have made him sleep in a closet," Embre retorted a touch angrily.

"I beg your pardon?" Ms. Stencil replied with surprise evident in her face.

"Oh it's quite true. Miss Lupin found out a few more interesting snippets of information. Should you want to check my sources I know that Minerva McGonagall would be only too happy to give her testimony on the matter," Charlotte said flashing her ace as she slid a piece of parchment over the tabletop.

"I imagine Mr. Potter wouldn't mind coming in for a brief questioning as well. He was after all the one who initiated contact and sent a letter to Miss Lupin to convey how excited he is," Charlotte added for good measure

Embre held her breath as Ms. Pleasant scanned the testimony on the parchment gravely. Maybe, just maybe they had turned the tide in their favor already.

--

Sirius had been restless since dawn, rising early so as not to wake Embre with his tossing and turning. Since those first bleary hours of the day he had been prowling round the house restlessly. With nothing to be done but to wait until she got back, he could only sit and wonder how things were faring while being unable to do a damned thing about any of it.

"You ever get the feeling that you're completely useless?" Sirius inquired of a certain Hippogriff as he rested against Buckbeak's flank in the barn.

In answer Buckbeak squawked loudly.

"Thought as much," Sirius said scrubbing his hand over his eyes.

For the past few weeks he hadn't minded his respite from scouring for food and sleeping on the damp ground, but he was beginning to miss having something to do quite fiercely. During the past year while he bided his time and slowly moved to Scotland to tear that traitor Pettigrew apart, he'd had something that kept him going. And now what was he doing exactly? Taking Beaky out to get some exercise, cleaning up around the house to be a help, and then waiting around for his girlfriend to return home for the day.

When you looked at it the situation was pathetic and all he was accomplishing was sitting on his arse far too often.

In a minute he heard the faint popping sound someone Portkeying onto the property. He stood up and pushed open the barn doors to see Embre slowly making her way to the house.

"Oy you in the skirt," Sirius called racing over to her.

She had a dazed expression and her eyes seemed to look beyond him he noticed.

"What happened?" he said urgently.

"We sat down, and the official conducting the hearing picked over ever reason why my being Harry's caretaker was a bad idea," Embre said staring off in the distance.

"Buggering bastards…" he muttered. "They can't keep you from him forever. You can go back again, and they won't be able to put you off-"

"Sirius they said yes," she interrupted with a loopy smile on her face.

He paused and stared at her as though flobberworms were crawling out her ears.

"Come again?" he said uncertainly.

"I can barely believe it myself," she laughed softly. "But in the end we convinced her. I have some paperwork to fill out, and one of social workers is going to come by to see that the house is fit, but my god I got him. I got Harry!"

"You got him. They let you have him," Sirius said stunned and suddenly trying to comprehend the good news.

"Yes, yes..I won…I got him!" Embre exclaimed.

"You got guardianship," Sirius said as a slow grin spread across his face before letting out a great barking laugh. "Bloody hell you got him you clever, fantastic girl!"

He grabbed her and hugged her hard spinning them around dizzily a few times before they fell on their asses onto the ground.

"What shall we do with him?" Sirius said excitedly. "We could take him to see a Quidditch match. Are there any local teams that play in this area?"

"I'll find something," Embre nodded. "We could put some hoops up in the yard in case he has friends over, and maybe I should buy him a bicycle."

"Why? What for?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Well if he wants to go into town he can't exactly take his broom and it's a long walk," Embre said cupping her chin in her hands.

"What if he wants to be able to drive those auto-car Muggle things?" Sirius asked her suddenly.

Embre glanced at him in panic.

"I hadn't even thought about that. And he's been living with Muggles for so long he probably expects to do things like that. What about those moving picture boxes they have in their living rooms? What if he's used to having one of those?"

"Oh right. I remember Ted used to watch Muggle sports on that," Sirius recalled vaguely.

"I really don't want to take him in one of those cars," Embre said fearfully. "We'll worry about that later; at least he's going to have his own bedroom and a great big yard to himself."

"We'll need to take him shopping for clothes just like my dad did before each term and his books, oh and pocket money in case he needs things from Hogsmeade," she said trying to think of anything else she might have forgotten.

"A bit new this being a parent yeah?" Sirius inquired with a half smile.

--

Embre jerked awake from a deep sleep by the sound of laughter filling the air. The laughing rang out in unnatural and deranged resonations from Sirius as he continued to sleep. The noises he was making were so twisted; she had never heard him laugh like that and it wracked her with chills.

"Sirius!" she cried shaking him by his shoulder. She watched him struggle to surface as the laughter subsided, his eyes staring at the canopy of trees over their heads unseeing.

He sighed and felt the damp evidence of tears on his cheeks while he laid the back of his hand against his eyes.

"Bad dream?" Embre asked quietly as she curled against him and laid her arm across the stomach.

"I was dreaming of that day when they dragged me to prison. After I couldn't even kill that traitor," he said despondently.

He removed the hand covering his face and sighed. He breathed in the scent of grass, felt the heat of the setting sun and it felt a little easier. He and Embre were lying side by side on an old blanket outside the house where the remains of a late picnic lunch were being ravaged by ants.

"It's a dream I've had before. It always reminds me that I'm no closer to changing the way things are. I was so close to catching that bastard and now there's not trace. Who knows if I'll ever find him again…I might never be a free man again," he said struck by realization.

"You will," Embre told him determinedly. "Look at everything that's happened. In one summer I've gotten back my godson and the love of my life. Things will not be at a standstill forever."

He stared at her with an unreadable expression, until the expression softened.

"Okay then," he conceded.

"I was thinking. There's not going to be much for you to do around here after Harry goes back to school. Waiting until I get home for some conversation and company," she said pointedly as she looked up at his face. "I think we should ask Remus if you could stay with him."

"Yeah?" Sirius said in surprise.

"It's too boring around here for you. There's more to do in London," she said sitting up. "Even if you're walking around on four paws."

"And would you stop by?" Sirius said looking up at her playfully.

"As much as you want," she promised leaning down to kiss him gently.

"Thank you," he said to her meaningfully. He grabbed her suddenly and held her so she was forced to lie on top of him.

"There's no escaping," Sirius declared as he held her against him.

"Not even to clean up?" Embre said with a humorous smile.

"Let me think," he said as nuzzled his face in her coffee colored hair. "No."

"Whatever will I…" she paused and laughed. "Are you smelling me?"

"Mmhm," he agreed. "After thirteen years your scent is still the same."

He moved his face down her hair to the nape of her neck where he breathed her in and then let his breath tickle her skin.

"Is that good?" she sighed

"It's delicious," he whispered huskily as his mouth sought hers.

His mouth was firm against hers and she submitted to his dominant kisses. Her lips parted to take his bottom lip into her mouth as a need ancient as time suffused her with heat. He pulled away as she tried to meet his mouth. Feeling playful, he left her unsatisfied, brushing her mouth briefly before retreating and caressing the corner of the mouth while leaving the whole of the lips neglected.

Before Sirius could tease her any further, she slid a hand beneath his shirt and trailed the tips of her fingernails down his abdomen in rain drop light touches. He paused as a shudder ran through him. The hand on his skin slowly rubbed up to his chest, while she dipped her face to his throat. She kissed the skin like she would his mouth, gently tugging the flesh between her lips and letting her warm breath flutter over the damp skin while he let his head fall back.

It felt more than good. After so long apart every brush, every bit of skin to skin contact felt electric. When she opened her mouth on his skin and flicked her tongue on his neck he lost it.

Embre could barely draw in a breath of surprise before she was flipped over and pinned down under his warm body. And then his eyes, so grey and beautiful, held her brown ones captive and all she could do was cup the back of his neck and hang on when his mouth lunged for hers.

He met no resistance and massaged his tongue along hers. He gave and he took, and it still wasn't enough for either of them.

"Oh please don't stop," Embre pleaded when he kissed the line of her jaw. She felt like she was burning up even in the cool summer evening air

"Tell me you have a potion," Sirius moaned as he nipped her neck.

"Potion?" she mumbled before hungrily kissing him. Then it hit her.

"Oh!" she cried letting her head fall back.

"Embre," he growled as his hand crept to the clasp of her bra.

"I don't have any!" Embre gasped. "I don't have any blasted potion."

Sirius pulled back and stared down at her incredulously.

"None at all?" he said desperately.

"No. I didn't think we would… not this soon," she said apologetically when he rolled off her.

"You're right. I mean we haven't even slept in the same bed again yet," Sirius said brusquely. "Shall we get this cleaned up?"

"Sure," Embre said standing up and getting off the blanket.

Without a word Sirius spelled the remains neatly into a hamper.

"It's late anyway," Sirius said trying for nonchalant. "I'm going to take a bath okay?"

"Alright," Embre said following him up to the house.

While Sirius went into the bathroom, Embre moved to the bedroom and changed into shorts and a camisole for bed. She lay down on top of the covers and could still feel the heat coursing through her.

She hadn't been with anyone in four years and now she was so close to having Sirius again that it was almost unbearable. She wondered how much luck he was having calming down in the bath.

She could remember when they had last made love and it didn't seem like just yesterday, it felt like an eternity. True they hadn't been together again very long and they didn't need to rush into anything physical so soon, but she wasn't in the mood for rational and patience. There were other things they could do if they couldn't make love.

She got up and went to the bathroom door. She slowly cracked it open and felt the heat, and smelled the jasmine bath gel. Sirius was lying with his arms resting on the edge and his head lying back against the rim.

"Can I keep you company?" she inquired as she tugged her camisole over her head.

Sirius turned his head in time to watch the camisole fall to the tile floor.

--

Okay hopefully that wasn't too intense for everyone and I'm sorry if there was too much lovey dovey going on but I thought it was important to cover how the relationship is progressing physically and emotionally. I am definitely keeping this story PG-13 but I like writing smut so I will be posting continuations of these situations in a series of oneshots called **That Black Magick **to be posted later thisweekend.It's going to be rated M so take a look, wink, nudge. I hope everyone enjoyed it, please let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time I appreciate everything you guys have done in terms of critique, encouragement, and all else. Til we meet again, byeeeeeeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been a while but college is my main priority right now. I managed to get accepted to a college in state so next year no community college baby! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read last time, please leave me some feedback and enjoy.

Ch 7: Living Situations

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and as a college student I mean **nothing!**

Sirius buried his face in a pillow trying to block out the noise in his ears the following morning.

"D'we leave kelle on?" he muttered thinking it was a tea kettle he heard whistling around the room.

Beside him, Embre shifted but didn't wake up. As his mind began to wake up he realized it couldn't have been the Self-Waking Charm going off. He reluctantly rolled off the bed to search the room for the source of the noise.

As he walked across the room he caught sight of something out the window. Someone was walking around the yard. He didn't know who it was but judging by the robes he could take a fair guess.

"Get up!" he yelled while the noise persisted.

He fumbled around for his wand and cursed when he couldn't remember how to end the spell. Tonks had taught it to them, a Charm cast over a site which would alert everyone when another person approached from less than half a mile away or when an unauthorized person arrived by magical travel.

"Embre get up now!" he shouted when she rubbed her eyes and stared at him in confusion. "There's someone in the yard. Buckbeak's down there in the barn."

"Who's in the yard?" Embre exclaimed frantically grabbing her robe from the back of the doorknob.

"My guess is it's somebody coming to look at the place without you knowing it," Sirius called over his shoulder as he raced down the stairs with Embre in close pursuit.

"You go out back and handle this. I'm going around the front to try and get Buckbeak out of there," he muttered yanking open the front door.

Frantically she knotted her belt and ran to the kitchen door. She saw the intruder slowly walking toward the barn and stormed to intercept them.

"Can I help you?" Embre shouted across the yard.

A thin man in robes turned with a look of panic that was quickly replaced by a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting but I wasn't aware that I had an appointment at half past six in the morning," Embre said making no secret that she was furious.

"Miss Lupin, I'm Leo Angul from the Department of Social Services. I had a clearing in my appointments and I decided to begin my work on your case. It's required that I observe the places children will be relocating to."

"I thought that was supposed to involve my presence," Embre said with thinly veiled ice in her voice.

"I thought I would study the town nearby and the outdoor environment on my own. Your presence would have been unnecessary."

'_Slick,' _Embre thought. '_Or you thought I would be working like everyone else on a Tuesday and didn't expect I'd be here freezing in my robe.'_

"How…considerate of you," Embre managed.

"Yes well," Mr. Angul said trying not to stare at her robe in the cold morning air.

"As long as I'm up why don't I show you the inside of the house? I could even put the kettle on," Embre said trying to steer him away from the barn.

At that moment the old wooden structure creaked.

"Oh no, I'll see the house on the appointed date. I'd like to see how the environment agrees with your godson once he arrives. I'll just finish up with the barn and be on my way," Mr. Angul said turning back towards it.

"Well there isn't much to see except for some straw and droppings," Embre assured him desperately.

"Droppings? Do you keep animals in here?" the man said continuing toward the barn.

"I'm an Animal Healer. Sometimes a patient will need overnight observation. It makes sense for me to use the barn for that," Embre explained with fear gripping her.

"Are any of them dangerous?" Mr. Angul said accusingly. "That wouldn't bode well when you're raising a child here."

"The most dangerous thing I've ever had in that barn is a Crup with stomach flu," Embre nearly snapped as he reached the barn door. "Mr. Angul really you'll get your robes dirty, please…."

He undid the latch and peered inside as Embre rigidly lifted her wand.

"Hell's bells!" he hissed jumping back. "That stinks to high heaven!"

"As I said; a Crup with stomach flu," Embre murmured. She replaced her wand in her pocket with a fairly steady hand.

"That could knock over a Hippogriff! It looks sound enough," the man muttered not wishing to walk in further. "I'll be leaving then."

"Of course," Embre said using the last of her strained manners.

Mr. Angul quickly reached into his pocket and activated a Portkey presumably, while Embre slumped against the barn door in shock.

She had been ready to use her wand if necessary on the official. If he had opened that door and found Buckbeak at the least, she would have been accused of having an unfit home for raising a child in. As for the worst, she didn't want to think about what would have happened if Sirius had been seen.

"That was too close," a voice said suddenly in the empty space of the barn.

A moment later Buckbeak became visible in the far corner followed by Sirius who had his hand holding the Hippogriff's beak shut tight.

"I shouldn't have assumed this would all go through easily, but I didn't think they would send someone like that," Embre said in disbelief.

"The two of us will head for London. It's not worth the risk of staying," Sirius decided, stroking Buckbeak's muzzle.

"What will you take with you?" Embre said without argument.

She couldn't disagree when she felt it was best that he leave herself. It wouldn't be fair with Harry about to move in to carry on such a risky living situation. So they packed the necessities that Sirius shrunk down into his pocket and then they made their way to the yard.

"I'll bring Harry by," Embre promised as he mounted the Hippogriff. "And I'll get in touch with Remus so he can expect you. Are you sure you don't want another cloak?"

"I'll manage fine with what I have," Sirius said in amusement.

"Write me so I know you've gotten there safely?" Embre asked him.

"I can do that."

"Just be safe."

"Will do. You be safe too, okay?"

"Right."

"Right."

"Have fun," she said quietly.

He took her face into his hands and lowered his mouth to hers for a brief sweet kiss.

"Thank you," he told her and she knew it was not merely thanks for a warm bed and a full belly.

Reluctant to part it took several tries to say goodbye before Buckbeak squawked impatiently and Embre abruptly stepped back.

"We're off," Sirius said pulling away quickly. With a few flicks of his wand he rendered them invisible and then they took off into the air leaving nothing but the sound of wings beating the wind in their wake.

--

"You sure this witchy woman is coming today?" Vernon Dursley said as his nephew, the bane of his existence dragged his trunk through the foyer.

"That's what her letter said," Harry told him as he peered out the front window eagerly awaiting his godmother's arrival.

At the beginning of the summer he'd found out the truth about his godfather's innocence and had been so close to going to live with him. After Sirius had been forced to flee, Harry had spoken to Professor Lupin and was informed that he had a godmother as well. He learned that she was Professor Lupin's sister Embre Lupin, and though she was not incarcerated like Sirius, she had her own circumstances that prevented her from visiting him.

The Professor hadn't elaborated and at that moment Harry hadn't known what to do with the information wondering what good it would do to seek his godmother out if there was a reason she hadn't been able to see him.

He'd returned to the unwelcoming arms of the Dursleys and mulled over Sirius, and Professor Lupin's revelation and in the end he'd decided he wanted to at least learn more about Embre. He wrote his two best friends about the matter and wasn't disappointed when Hermione wrote him back.

She'd taken her cat Crookshanks to a Animal Healer rather than a vet, reasoning that it would be the better choice since her pet was a magical feline. When following the Animal Healer to her office, Hermione recalled seeing the title _Embre L. Lupin, Healer_ written out on one of the other doorways.

With that information in his possession he tossed aside the idea of writing and readily made the trip to London in pursuit of his godmother. When he'd first seen her it made him feel relieved that he'd found another person connected to him but at the same time anxious that she wouldn't want him there in the first place; he couldn't have been more wrong.

Far from the oppressing suburbs and identical manicured lawns of Little Whinging he had a new home waiting for him, and someone who wanted him there. He still didn't know Embre very well but he could envision his life in the country where he would have more room to roam than a drab bit of garden with suspicious neighbors glaring at him. She would probably be able answer all of his burning questions about his parents rather than recalling them with distaste as if they were a stain one couldn't wipe out. He would have someone taking care of him who would encourage his studies and maybe even talk with him about Quidditch rather than disdaining his magical heritage.

"She'll not be bringing you back either will she boy?" Vernon said accusingly.

"Definitely not," Harry said grinning against the pane of glass.

"I get my bedroom back right?" Dudley demanded in a manner that dared anyone in the room to tell him otherwise.

"That's right darling Diddums," Petunia told her son dotingly. "Just as soon as the boy is gone."

Harry ignored his relatives and concentrated hard on the street before his eyes as though he could conjure up the instrument of his salvation through will and impatience.

It was ten minutes before the yellow cab pulled up in front of the curb. He saw the long dark brown hair piled up on the woman who got out and that was enough for him to jump off the sofa with a loud thump as he raced to the door in his stocking feet. His trunk was packed and waiting in the foyer as were his trainers which he shoved his feet in as he flung open the door.

As he dragged his trunk through the doorway Embre waved and jogged up to meet him.

"Hi Embre," he said.

"Hello," she said beaming at him. She wanted to give him a hug, but settled for laying her hand on his shoulder instead. "Do you have all your things together?"

"Yeah. I packed everything. I sent Hedwig to take a letter to Ron, so she'll catch up with us later," Harry informed her.

"You'd better not be expecting any money from us. Don't think you can just bring the boy back if you change your mind either. He's yours and we want nothing to do with him," Vernon said walking up behind Harry trying his best to look intimidating.

Harry rolled his eyes used to his uncle spewing these sorts of 'heartfelt' speeches. Embre walked to stand between Harry and his relative with a look of icy derision in her brown eyes.

"Harry, why don't you go put your trunk in the cab?" Embre said.

Not needing to be told twice he walked down the drive while Embre slowly turned back to the Muggle.

"Now you listen to me you great bloated idiot," she said frostily. "I don't want anything from someone like you. The way you treated my godson makes me want to pull out my wand and confirm all your suspicions about the nasty spells people like us can cast. But I won't; you aren't worth it."

She turned on her heel while Vernon Dursley very fearfully backed towards the safety of his home.

Harry regarded his godmother as she slid into the backseat beside him.

"What did you say to him?" he asked her curiously.

"I explained to him that I will not change my mind about you," she said more or less accurately.

"Do you use Muggle transportation a lot?" he inquired.

"No, not usually. As much as I would have liked to have flown, and I would have loved to have seen your aunt and uncle's reaction to that, I thought this would be more comfortable for you."

He buckled himself in as the cab took off with its engine raring; he was aware that his godmother's eyes were watching as he clipped the device together.

"We could go to lunch? Have you eaten? Or I could make lunch at home…I didn't know what you'd like to eat but I stocked the cupboards full," Embre rambled nervously as she attempted to get her seatbelt locked together by banging the two ends together.

"Would you like me to get that?" Harry asked her.

"Yes please," she said breathing heavily as he easily snapped the belt in place. "Harry I honestly don't know a whole lot about the things Muggles do. I don't have one of those moving picture boxes. You can let me know if there's anything you need that I've forgotten. Anything at all."

Harry nodded unable to fathom why she was so nervous.

--

Hedwig flew landed on the windowsill with a pleased chirp beside the window seat where Harry was flipping through one of Embre's books; _Life's Just a Bowl of Bludgers: A Biography of the Life of Daniel McNeal. _He stroked a few of Hedwig's downy feathers and received a light nibble on his finger from her beak.

It had been two days but already he was settling into his new home. Embre asked him questions about everything from school, to his interests, what music he liked. She also insisted that he was having a birthday party this year and in one and a half weeks they would be holding the bash in the backyard.

There was a breeze blowing through the living room, and a companionable silence between him and Embre. As she sat on the sofa enjoying a cup of tea her own owl Helena flew in through the window with a letter clutched in her beak. Embre began tearing open the letter and received a loud squawk of indignation from her bird.

"Thank you," Embre said with a knowing smile as she handed her bird a bit of crumbled scone from the plate in the middle of the coffee table. She pulled the letter open the rest of the way and included Harry as she read it.

"It's from Remus. There's a protest in coming up. We've been trying to organize it for awhile, Werewolf rights activists I mean," Embre told him. "He wants to know if we'll come around for it."

"Where are they going to have it?"

"In a park in London. We won't be in any danger; it's a peaceful sit in. People will just show up and sit on blankets and make sure the Wizarding Community knows why they're gathered there," Embre explained.

"Do you want to go?" Harry said rising from his seat.

"Yes, if that's alright with you," Embre said.

"It's more than alright," Harry said carrying his tome over to the book shelf and replacing it. He scanned a few of the other titles and pulled out one with the words _**Committed to Memory.**_

Out of curiosity he pulled it out and flipped it open. Inside he saw moving pictures. The one at the top on the left page showed a man with wild black hair and glasses grinning up at the camera and then back at the baby swaddled in blankets in his arms.

"Dad," he said breaking into a smile.

"That album is mainly filled with pictures from your first year," Embre said noticing what he was looking at.

Harry took a seat beside Embre and held it in his lap for both of them to see.

"You were such a darling baby. When we'd heard Lily went into labor we were all so excited. James was so impatient to be able to hold you," Embre murmured as they flipped the page.

"Were you a friend of my mum's in school? Is that why they picked you to be my godmother?" Harry inquired.

"Lily and I became friends in her seventh year, but before that we hadn't spoken to each other. My mum died just before I began my first year and I wasn't the most outgoing when it came to making friends. I mostly kept to myself, although for a while I clung to Remus so I met your dad when I began attending school. I did have Hagrid to talk to though."

"You're friends with Hagrid?"

"Oh yes ever since that day his fire crab nearly ran me down," Embre said thoughtfully. "It must have been a hybrid breed; it scuttled abnormally fast."

"Lily and I began talking after I came back from an exchange program in France. Some of her confidence rubbed off on me and I began making more friends after that," Embre said thickly. "She was interested in science. What made someone have magic in them; she wanted find out if there was a genetic link between magic and Muggleborns. Your dad was scouted by several professional Quidditch teams, but he turned them all down."

"Why would he do that?" Harry said unable to comprehend such a decision with his great love of Quidditch.

"His Quidditch obsession burned out a bit and he realized he just wanted to have a simple life with his family," she said. "He was still in school when you were born. He was planning on becoming an Auror. Sirius never could fathom why James wanted to have a job upholding the law when they'd had broken so many of rules at Hogwarts."

Harry grinned and turned the page.

"So did you ever get into trouble at Hogwarts?"

"Well…"

--

"Alright now one more time," Remus said patiently.

"For Merlin's sakes…"

"Once more."

"Fine," Sirius said impatiently. He methodically turned the switch on the stove top then proceeded to light a match and hold it to the burner until a flame ignited into a ring.

"There look," Sirius said gesturing to the fire. "I think it's safe to say I can work one of these bloody things."

"That thing is a Muggle stove. A device which you have never worked within your entire life before today, and what's more it is something which can set my flat on fire if not used properly. Therefore I think my useless lighting exercises are more or less justified," Remus said nonplussed. "Now the flame is currently on high, but most of the time you'll want a medium flame so that your food cooks evenly and doesn't get scorched after the pan heats up."

Remus adjusted the flame several times for Sirius' benefit and then turned it to medium before placing a large pan on the stove to heat up.

"I have some errands to run after we finish eating would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah alright," Sirius shrugged as he leaned against the counter and watched his breakfast being prepared. "We should see if Nymphie is free soon. She turned out amazing Moony. She's like the same little girl, but taller and now she holds her Odgen's almost as good as me."

"High praise," Remus chuckled. "I'd love to finally meet the infamous Nymphadora."

"Yeah… don't say that when you meet her."

"Why? You call her that whenever you talk about her," Remus said as he finished up the food.

"That was before she could use a wand on me."

After breakfast Remus left to run his errands with his dog in tow. They stopped at the library and then Diagon Alley but before they continued with their shopping they stopped to see Mr. Lupin at the Apothecary.

Sirius waited obediently outside the shop while Remus went inside. He took in a deep breath of the air from the store and held in the scent of old polished wood, dust, and the spicy combinations of endless potion ingredients. He spotted several familiar faces from years ago as they crossed his path in the alley. Some of them had families, and some walked alone.

Most of the shop fronts looked the same but that was no surprise. These businesses had been thriving for eons and weren't likely to go out of business. He saw Pet Precautions and realized that was where a barmy shop keep had run a Muggle Supply Store for Witches and Wizards which hadn't caught on. He could probably catch Embre's scent if he padded closer to the place where she worked he realized as a deep pang of longing hit him. He'd missed her since the minute he'd said goodbye, but now that he was so near to a place she spent time at, the distance seemed even farther. He huffed despondently and followed obediently when Remus emerged.

When they had completed all of their tasks Remus treated them to fish and chips from a vender in a park.

"I worry about him sometimes," Remus said absently as he retrieved a chip from the paper cone in his hand.

Sirius raised his face expecting an elaboration but his mate merely stared absently at some fixed point in front of him without saying another word. The black dog groaned in annoyance, unable to 'speak' and encourage Remus to talk in his current furry state. It drove him nutters going out with Remus sometimes because the man would always drop wistful comments about things troubling him. Sometimes Sirius thought the man did it on purpose so he could share his thoughts while avoiding going into a real conversation.

It wasn't hard to figure out whom Remus was referring to as they had just stopped to see Mr. Lupin. Sirius remembered the man who looked so much like his son, always jovial with fiercely loving to his children. Embre hadn't mentioned anything about her father to be concerned about except that he forgot to do some ordering for the shop and he was probably working too hard. Mr. Lupin was in his early sixties, still quite young by wizarding standards. He'd always seemed so strong and capable beneath his good-humored exterior.

When the two returned to the little flat Sirius elongated into a man.

"We definitely have to go back to that park again. That redhead sitting on the bench was giving you the eye."

"Was she?" Remus mused.

"She had the words 'shag me' stamped on her forehead, Professor."

"Well as flattering as that is, I doubt Gloria would appreciate knowing that," Remus said neutrally.

"Gloria? Now we're talking. Who's she then?"

"A woman I work with," Remus said with a faint blush staining his face. "We've had lunch and she's asked me to dinner."

"Look whose Abelard the Amorous," Sirius barked in laughter. "Here I thought you'd been suffering from celibacy and, oh bugger, are you going to bring her back here?"

"What?"

"Don't be daft, after dinner are you coming back here? Because if so I need to make myself scarce."

"I'm not bringing her here to shag after one date."

"No offense Moony I love you like a brother but I would sooner not hear you doing icky things."

"Didn't I just say we aren't coming back here?" Remus laughed at Sirius' panic. "I think I can manage to be a gentleman. I'm hardly a randy school boy."

"Boy may grow to man, but he will forever be a being of randiness," Sirius stated.

"Very nice. Confucius?" Remus said trying to keep a straight face.

"Libido 101."

"I thought we could conduct rudimentary potions here." Remus said pointedly. "Now that you've mastered lighting the stove you're well on your way to relearning."

"Right, let me ask you a question, could I bribe you into buying what I need for Polyjuice once I master the art of stirring goop again?" Sirius inquired curiously.

"I suppose so, but I advise you not to get ahead of yourself. You've never even brewed a batch of something as complicated as that potion before," Remus cautioned.

"Then we'd best get started shouldn't we?" Sirius remarked, hungry to begin.

--

Thanks for tuning in once again. If anyone was confused by what a Crup is, JK says it is a dog resembling a Jack Russell terrier with a forked tail. I don't know when the next update will be with the amount of homework lately, but there will be an update. My beta was my awesome sister Jack&SallyGal who is turning 17 this weekend. Happy Birthday sis and love to all of my readers!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello dear readers. We have another chapter and I have sprinkled it liberally with romance since we had little last time. There is a bit of a flashback in here which will be in italics just so there's no confusion. School has been so bloody busy that it's been hard to devote any attention to writing and yet here we are! Hope you all enjoy and many thanks for your patience.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my student loans. Fun, fun!**

Ch 8: Expecting the Unexpected

"Tha place looks grea!" Hagrid remarked as he walked across the yard admiring the red and yellow balloons and streamers hanging from the house and the trees surrounding it.

"I was thinking of hanging a banner up, but Harry was embarrassed by it," Embre said happily as she worked on lighting the grill.

"I just didn't want you to go to so much trouble," Harry said sheepishly from his seat at the picnic table.

"It's your birthday. I'm supposed to make a fuss, and seeing how you can't possibly be fourteen years old, maybe even embarrass you with showy banners," Embre teased him.

"I am glad you want to make a fuss…what I mean is thanks," Harry managed.

"I know," she said as they shared a smile. "Would you bring out the meat for me?"

"I'll be right back," Harry said jumping up from his seat and running into the house. It still kind of amused her at how quick he was to help her; she remembered her and Remus being less than enthusiastic to help out their father with chores as teenagers. She felt a pang of guilt when she realized how long it had been since she'd been round to visit her father over the summer.

"You two are a sight ta see. Tha boy looks more appy then when I was getting im ready fer Hogwarts his first year," Hagrid said walking towards Embre.

"I love that boy just as much as I did when I was taking him for walks in his pram," Embre said her voice thick. "I feel like I have a chance to have a bond with him now. I can never thank you enough Hagrid."

"Nothin ta thank me fer," Hagrid muttered in embarrassment.

"Of course there is. You were the one who asked McGonagall to give her testimony about watching Harry. That's the reason why my godson is under my care now," Embre said patting his enormous hand with her own.

"Wha are friends for then?" Hagrid said as Harry came out carrying a tray stacked with burgers and hot dogs.

"Thanks love," Embre said catching herself as the word left her mouth. Harry merely set the tray down next to the grill, looking not in the least bit fazed.

"An ere's somethin for you Harry," Hagrid said handing over a parcel that was wrapped up clumsily.

"Thank you, Hagrid" Harry said accepting the gift as a crash came from inside the house.

"Wha the devil?" Hagrid wondered.

"That's probably just the Weasley family. They said they would use the Floo," Harry said running into the house to greet his party guests.

Embre followed quickly behind him in through the front door where they were greeted by the sight of three red heads brushing soot off of themselves.

"I told you to give me enough time to step out you git!"

"Do quit whining Ron."

"Hi guys," Harry said happily as he interrupted the bickering.

"Hi Harry," the twins answered simultaneously.

"Alright mate?" Harry said to the other boy just as another red head stepped through the fireplace, this one a girl followed by another girl, this time a brunette.

"Ginny, Hermione it's so good to see you both!" Harry said growing more excited by the minute.

The boy named Ron looked around the room before his eyes settled on Embre who gave him a small smile; his freckled face immediately went crimson.

"Oh very good everybody made it," a matronly red headed witch remarked as she stepped out of the Floo counting off everyone who had just arrived. Then her eyes fell on Embre and she stared at her long and hard as though she was assessing her.

"Embre?" Harry said regaining her attention. "I'd like you to meet Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley."

"It's very nice to meet you all," Embre said feeling nervous now that all eyes were on her.

"Thank you for having us Miss Lupin," Hermione said politely. Mrs. Weasley looked expectantly at her brood and all of them including her uttered the same courtesy.

"You're very welcome. I'm afraid I was a little late in starting the food, but please come out side," Embre said ushering everyone to the backyard.

Despite Embre's nervousness the party ended up being a huge success. After the first round of food had been polished off the children took advantage of the wide open space to explore. Hermione introduced the other children to Muggle games like hide and go seek which kept them busy for hours. Every once and a while the three adults would catch a glimpse of a child lifting themselves up into a tree or diving behind a shrub.

Eventually it was cake time and Embre brought it out to the picnic table proudly.

"Look a'tha!" Hagrid chuckled. "Harry will like tha alright!"

"I thought so," Embre said lighting candles on top of it with her wand. She pointed the wand at her throat and used the Sonorous charm to make her voice louder. "It's cake time!"

The children ran back towards the house with Ron in the lead. All of them stared in awe when they reached the table. Sitting in front of them was a cake in the shape of a sphere covered entirely in golden frosting with several sugar quills delicately placed on both sides so that the cake looked exactly like a huge Golden Snitch.

Harry stared at it with his mouth open.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Embre said *bursting with happiness* just to see the look on his face. "Make a wish for yourself."

He grinned finally and with one long breath blew the flames out. Ron nudged Harry a little as Embre removed the smoking candles.

"Ron says his dad was able to get tickets to the Quidditch Cup this year and they invited me to come along with them. Can I go?" Harry inquired. "I could stay with them for part of the summer as well."

"_No I don't want you to go! You've barely been here long!" _Embre thought wildly as she took a moment to answer.

"I think that would be a wonderful way for you to end the summer," Embre said finally, even managing a smile.

"Yes!" Ron said high fiving Harry excitedly.

"Thank you for such a nice offer," Embre told Molly.

"Not at all," she replied with a brief smile. "We'd love to have Harry."

--

"Are you sure you don't want to take any more books?" Embre inquired as she idly speared a piece of potato with her fork.

"I'm sure. It feels more like it's my room that way to leave some of it behind," Harry replied lifting a bit of chicken from his fork to his mouth.

She nodded and forced herself to follow his example by eating something. They were sharing lunch in the kitchen together, after which Harry would be leaving to stay with the Weasleys. She was excited for him, she really was, but she was missing him already.

"What will you do for the rest of the summer?" Harry asked her suddenly.

"Well I don't know. I'll be returning to work, but beyond that…I'll just have to go day by day," Embre said with a shrug. "I do intend to see you off from the platform this year though."

Harry nodded and swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Do you think I'll be able to see Sirius before the start of term?" Harry said eagerly.

"I wish I knew. Security might be a bit of a problem with the Ministry still so worried about him showing up," Embre said. "Although knowing him that wouldn't be much of a deterrent. In fact that would make it more fun for him."

"Was he always like that back in school?" Harry said wanting to know more.

"Always," Embre confirmed with a small smile. "One time he actually infiltrated the Slytherin dorm and made a banner of their knickers which he had painted red and gold. At least that's what he told me."

Harry grinned and Embre looked at him somberly.

"You will be careful at school?" she said firmly.

"What do you mean?" he inquired skittishly, knowing full well he'd been found out.

"I've heard a snippet or two about what's happened to you at the end of each school year, and I just want you to avoid that if you can," she said speaking kindly, but with authority. "You saved lives and I am very proud of you for what you did. But I want you to be safe, so please just…don't try to be too noble and brave this year is what I mean."

She smiled a little at him and he did laugh a little.

"I'll try," Harry said as the corners of his mouth lifting.

"Well now that we've had that talk, how about some dessert?"

"No thanks, I'm pretty full," Harry said automatically taking both of their plates to the sink.

She could tell he was excited so she put on a smile and ushered him to the mantelpiece where his trunk was packed up and ready to go.

"Since you support the Kestrals, I thought I would give you this. Buy a nice jersey or whatever you'd like," Embre said holding out a hand full of galleons."

"No I-"

"Take it and write me all about it," she insisted taking his hand and depositing the money in the palm.

"Thank you," Harry said after accepting it reluctantly .

"You're welcome," she said brightly as he stepped into the fireplace. She offered him some of the powder for the Floo. "Have a nice time Harry."

"I will. Bye Embre," he said taking a handful of powder while his other hand clung to his trunk. "The Burrow!"

The fireplace filled with green flames which gradually died down. The House already felt empty.

--

"I know this seems small, but we actually have more people than last year," Remus commented as he sat with his legs crossed beside his canine companion. Sirius deigned not to lift his furry black head even as someone wearing flared jeans stopped in front of the pair.

"Wotcher you great mutt!" a surprised voice exclaimed.

Sirius growled in the back of his throat in annoyance as he looked up at his cousin.

"Only joking…mostly," Tonks laughed outright at the dirty looks he was receiving. "Oh sorry for just coming over. I'm not really mental, well I'm sure there are some who would argue, but um ….I'm Tonks," she remarked giving Remus a sideways wave with her hand.

As she babbled Remus sat stunned by the sight of her from her bubblegum pink hair all the way down to her trainers.

"Ah," Remus said looking shell shocked as he took in the witch's appearance. "I mean, hello. I apologize; you're just not what I was expecting."

Tonks laughed and Remus turned pink in the cheeks.

"That was the most awkward and pathetic introduction I've ever given," Remus muttered.

"The first time I met my ex's parents I tripped on my own foot and smashed their Hummel figurines," Tonks shrugged. "You know I've never been to one of these protests before. I didn't actually know about them until I was assigned Auror duty in case anyone acted up."

She glanced over at some parents on a blanket playing with a toddler and snorted.

"Definitely a dangerous looking lot," she said with a wink.

"I'm afraid there never will be as many people as we'd like, some people aren't ready to admit what they are to the world, or they're just too afraid," Remus sighed wearily.

"Oh I dunno, I think the fact that you have people coming together for this, it's still pretty fantastic," Tonks said in a chipper voice. "Maybe if more awareness was raised you would get more numbers."

"Maybe if the Ministry approved our ad campaign," Remus said derisively.

"Not all of us working there are gits. There are a few who believe in this," Tonks promised him as she looked down at him empathically.

"What do you believe?" Remus inquired.

"Lots of things," Tonks murmured kicking at some grass with her shoes as she looked away. "For one, best not to blather to a stranger like a nutter. So, nice to meet you, I'm off to secure the perimeter."

She waved quickly and then ran off, bumping into a bench in the process.

A few more days passed, Sirius found himself wishing for some female company to liven the place up. Embre had unfortunately returned to work early and absentmindedly forgot the date of the protest until it was too late to get more time off. He was a little exasperated that she was so busy with work, but he put up with it. He definitely thought it would be a wise idea to invite Tonks round at least to add some variety to his daily itinerary.

"You should go out with her sometime," Sirius said bluntly as Remus prepared to leave for work one morning.

"Sorry?" Remus said distractedly as he pulled off the shirt he'd decided on.

"Nymphie. I mean your sister says she's a right good time. It might be a good idea so you don't spend the remains of your days reading books," Sirius replied. "You know I'd drag you out to do something if I could, but I have every confidence she'd be a good proxy drinking friend in my place."

"I'll think on it," Remus promised as he hastily put another top on and moved through the apartment. "Embre's coming round today right?"

"Yes," Sirius said with a lopsided smile.

"Very well. I happen to have other plans tonight. You two will have the place to yourselves and I highly recommend that you cook something for her."

"I'm not exactly adept in the culinary arts," Sirius said folding his arms.

"It has been my experience," Remus said slowly. "That a woman is very keen about a man who will take the time to cook for her; it doesn't matter if it's the most elaborate meal. It can feel very…intimate."

Remus gave him a knowing look and then headed out leaving Sirius to think of her arrival for a long time. He was lying on the floor in the living room listening to vinyl on the record player when a small screech owl flew in a window that was cracked open. He frowned and lifted a note from its beak cringing when it gave a piercing shriek before departing. He unfolded the letter which simply read, "Harry is alright." –Embre.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He waited a while longer and then finally there was a knock at the door; he opened it and stood back from the outside so he wouldn't be seen as Embre walked inside. He'd been anticipating her arrival all day, impatient to see and kiss her until they both had little sense left. She was wearing her robes from work, and her hair was falling out of her bun, but what he noticed the most was that her face looked drawn and tired.

"What is it?" he said as she leaned against the door.

"You haven't seen the papers?" Embre said closing her eyes and letting out a long breath.

"No. The Prophet doesn't have good crosswords anymore and Remus thinks its rubbish," Sirius explained.

"There were Death Eaters after the Cup," Embre said in a strained voice. "One of them cast the Dark Mark into the sky, how did you not hear about this?"

"Bloody shite," Sirius whispered. He stared at the door, not really seeing it as shock settled in.

"I went to see the Weasleys, the family Harry's with, that's why I sent the owl. I dashed over during work, and they had already gotten in. They were alright, oh thank gods he was alright," she murmured leaning forward and resting her head against him.

"I'm so happy I'm right here," she said rubbing her face into his shirt.

"Happy to have you love," he said encircling her in his arms. "Just relax right?"

"Oh I am," she assured him, snuggling further and drawing a laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't bring Harry. I thought we would have more time."

"S'alright. I might just visit him in Scotland again now that there won't be any Dementors lurking about. That and it might be fun seeing this tournament they're throwing together. It's too bad Harry isn't of age, can you imagine what it would be like seeing him compete?"

"Yes, and I happen to like my godson in one piece," Embre said firmly.

"It was just a thought Em," Sirius said raising his hands in defense. "He'll probably have a nice quiet school year and write home about I dunno too much homework, girls, and the lot. How about something to wear and some supper?"

"Yes please," she replied.

"I have just the thing," he grinned moving behind the sofa where his clothing was folded neatly. He handed over a loose red t-shirt. "Not the latest fashion, but give it a try."

"That's alright," Embre smiled setting the shirt aside. She drew her top off and replaced it with the comfy shirt.

Sirius' smile grew even wider as he took both of her hands and began drawing her back towards the kitchen.

"I know how to cook on a Muggle stove now…a little," Sirius informed her as he backed into the kitchen.

"You're cooking?" she said in surprise.

"Oh yes, love, I have mastered the griddle and tamed the egg into submission!" Sirius declared triumphantly causing her to laugh. He moved to the stove and preset the temperature. "However in addition to eggs, I make a brill beef and Guiness casserole."

"I would love to try your specialty," she remarked. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, sit down and relax," Sirius said opening the cupboard and pulling out pans.

"Cooking does relax me," Embre assured him. "Does Remus still have his turntable?"

"Yeah, just beside the bookshelf," Sirius told her. He rummaged through the fridge as the sounds of Queen filtered through from the living room.

They chopped up the vegetables side by side quietly, making trivial conversation. They coated the cubed beef in flour and then Sirius set the meat into the skillet to brown.

Sirius stood in front of the stove attentively still wary of leaving his post after Remus' long lectures about safety. He folded his arms staring at the pan looking for any sign of trouble while Embre poured the vegetables in with the sizzling meat.

She suddenly drifted behind him and he thought she was going off to do something else, when he felt her touch him with her palms flat against his back. He felt himself respond strongly to the feel of her hands sliding over his shoulder blades and gently kneading the slight muscle he'd managed to begin building up.

Her hands moved to his sides running up and making him snort as she landed on his ticklish spot. Luckily she moved on and skimming her fingers over his flat belly, feeling all of the ribs one by one. Then her lips were pressing damp kisses to the nape of his neck moving to the place where the column of his neck.

"If you keep that up this is liable to burn," Sirius said his voice noticeably husky as she laughed and planted another damp kiss on his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said unapologetically.

"I just thought I should warn you…didn't mean stop," he said looking over his shoulder with a smile on his face and in his grey eyes.

"I love you," Embre said suddenly.

"You too…I love you too," Sirius told her breaking into laughter. "It's been inside of me for some time."

"Has it?" Embre said wrapping her arms around his waist as he turned towards her. "I think I fell back in love as soon as I saw you."

"Right, a bag of bones coated in filth?" Sirius teased.

The front door opened and Remus stepped in looking around until he saw the couple in the kitchen.

"Have you heard from Harry?" he asked abruptly.

"He's alright," Embre assured him.

"Good. I'll just be a minute," he said. "Change of plans. I only came back for a book and some money."

"Remus you don't have to be so sodding accommodating," Sirius said as Embre busied herself with cleaning up.

"He definitely thinks we're about to do something quite naughty," Sirius smirked at Embre.

"Funny, that's what I came here to do," Embre said unable to keep a straight face as she looked at her brother. "Come on, there will be plenty. Come sit and talk. Tell me how the protest went."

"It was just fine. Uneventful, although we had the pleasure of running into Nym-Tonks," Remus said taking at seat at the kitchen table.

"Not that I'm complaining mate, but out of curiosity what cut your hot evening short?" Sirius said turning back to the stove. "Dammit! Right, the beef will be well done so I hope you both like it that way."

"My friend that I was meeting with had an emergency of her own after the Cup," Remus said quietly.

"Why now?" Sirius questioned. "What's the reason that a few Death Eaters were choosing now to cause a stir?"

"Looks like they couldn't go another moment without reliving their pathetic glory days," Embre said brusquely.

"Or it could be there's something else happening," Sirius said darkly. "Back in the glory days it all began with one thing and then another, until we had a war on our hands."

"Once was quite terrifying, let's hope for nothing more to come of it," Remus said gravely.

"I'll drink to that," Sirius said pouring Guinness into the meal for the gravy.

--

_He could still feel the sweat and adrenaline covering his skin, as well as a dull throb in his arm. He had been careless and brash he admitted; he was lucky it was only a minor curse that hit him. It had been like nothing he'd ever seen, nothing like the fights that sometimes broke out between classmates back at Hogwarts. _

_He slipped into the Potter's home quietly not wanting to wake up the baby if Embre had put him to sleep already. Carefully he made his way to the only bathroom in the snug house where he raided the medicine cabinet. Luckily his friends had stocked it with a minor pain potion, which he gratefully uncorked and drank down. He just stood in front of the mirror and breathed in and out to make his lungs go slowly now._

_There had been no hesitation on his part when they'd come across the group of Death Eaters. He just threw himself wanting to take out as many as he could manage along with his other companions. Some from both sides had fallen, crying out in pain and laying in their own blood but the fight had gone on until more Death Eater's had shown up, fully concealed in masks and cloaks. He'd worn a long dark cloak himself, on the way back after Apparating to several points he'd ignited it in an alley and then quickly transported himself here to James' house._

_He felt so tense he didn't think he would sleep, but he tried to relax and walked down the hall to the nursery. Embre was bent over the changing table where Harry was laid wrapped in his robe for after bath time._

_The nursery walls were painted baby blue with golden snitches scattered throughout and even the mobile above the crib had snitches on it to soothe the baby to sleep._

"_If you're already a Quidditch fan I wouldn't be surprised," Embre murmured as she brushed the baby's hair back from his face._

"_I miss bath time?" Sirius inquired as he walked in behind the pair._

"_Yes, it's a shame. It was terribly exciting," Embre informed him teasingly._

_Sirius came up behind her and looked down at his godson who was sucking his thumb. Upon seeing the familiar face Harry lifted his arms up and reached for the man. That was the sweet thing about Harry, when he saw someone he knew he always wanted to greet them with a hug. Embre stepped aside and Sirius lifted the baby up high before sweeping him into his arms. Harry giggled as Sirius held him up to his now whiskered cheek._

"_How about I make amends for bath time by putting on the pajamas?" Sirius inquired._

"_I think he'd like that," Embre said placing a quick kiss on the baby's head. "How was the study group?"_

_Sirius glanced at her and then briskly moved to the armoire for pajamas._

"_It was alright. The library was crowded, but other than that," Sirius shrugged beginning the task of getting a squirming Harry dressed._

_That was the first time he'd outright lied to her; he couldn't even look at her right now. He'd left her to care for the baby for a little while with the excuse of having to attend a study group he'd dropped two weeks ago. Embre thought they were watching the baby because Lily and James were having a weekend getaway. The couple weren't in fact on a romantic trip, but rather checking on a lead in Wales regarding Death Eater activity. Embre had no knowledge of Order business and if he had his way she would remain ignorant even after this damn war was finished._

_He tried to forget all of that as he set about putting Harry to bed. By the time the baby was tucked in he'd managed to put the night in the back of his mind._

_Embre was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom when he finished. _

"_Everything go okay today?" Sirius asked._

"_We had a small pea flinging crisis at dinner," Embre admitted. "I'm a little tired from trying to keep up with him."_

"_I'll wager he loved it," he smiled bending down to give her a kiss on her hair. She gave him a quick smile and then got under the covers._

_Later when he was about to go to sleep he opened his eyes and stared into the darkness. He couldn't even remember if he'd told Embre he was meeting in the Library or the Student Center. He fell asleep much later that night with his lies echoing in the forefront of his mind._

Suddenly the sound of the front door being unlocked brought Sirius back to his place lying on the couch. He glanced at the doorway where Embre closed the door as quietly as she could. It was night time already and Remus had already turned in. She paused leaning back against the doorway, unmoving for several moments.

"Are you awake?" she whispered cautiously.

"Wide awake," Sirius confirmed rising from his spot. "I keep thinking about the last war. Even though the Cup was weeks ago, memories of that time just keep coming back."

"I would be surprised if you didn't given how involved you were," Embre said carefully, remembering some things herself. "But it won't happen again just because of one attack."

She kept saying that, he noticed. It was a way of reassuring herself and feeling secure to repeat those words like a mantra. If that's what made her feel better he wouldn't call her on it.

He didn't really think anything more would come of it. He understood the need to do something to relive the glory days or a way to liven things up. That didn't mean one night of very sick fun was going to become round two of something big.

"Have a nice time with your dad?" he inquired.

"Yes," she nodded stepping forward until she stood in front of him in the middle of the room. "He fussed and made me promise to come round later this week with Remus so we could all have a blasted family dinner together as he put it."

"I'll bet he did," Sirius grinned. He lowered his face ever so slowly to hers, grazing his cheek against hers before moving his face back. He closed his eyes when he was breath away from her skin and gently rubbed his nose against hers. She sighed and moved her left hand behind his head so she could sift her fingers through the shaggy hair at the back of his neck.

"Love it when you do that," he moaned slipping his mouth against hers.

The kiss was soft and close mouthed, but that didn't mean it was lacking. Every soft slide of mouths was magic, that was the only word for it. What happened as they touched was the truest, oldest magic that had ever been.

He was falling away, and was thankful her arms were an anchor around his neck, keeping him in place as their mouths caused hearts to beat and their breaths to race. There was a fierce need in him to make love with her as their lips met, slowly and thoroughly. He wanted to caress her with care and tenderness as he made her cry out from the drugging, sweetness of it. She must have felt the same, the way she was holding fast to him scarcely able to draw breath lest she be cut off from his mouth. However he felt enough like a teenager about to be caught snogging with Remus in the next room, so he took what he was given and then deprived them both of the wonderful kisses to place his face next to hers. He praised himself sarcastically for his iron will as he struggled not to gulp for air.

"Let's go outside. We can take Buckbeak to get some exercise," he said with his face beside her ear.

"Mmm, like when we used to go for rides on the bike?" she said contently.

They both remembered those nights when they took the motorbike to the skies and stared at the heavenly bodies. It was always terribly romantic and undoubtedly ended with them parking the bike in the middle of nowhere so they could make love on a grassy field safe from others eyes.

"Something like that yeah," he laughed huskily making her shiver against him; perhaps some kind of activity on the grass wasn't out of the question.

He disillusioned himself and quietly led her behind the flats to stand in a patch of yellowed grass where bits of rubbish and newspaper were strewn.

"We're standing in front of the garden shed," he told her, and sure enough where there once was empty space appeared a small shed with white chipped paint as the charm took effect. He opened up the door to reveal Buckbeak sprawled out with his face resting against his leg. He perked up at the sight of them knowing he would be going out. He stood patiently as Embre was hoisted on his back first followed by Sirius and then when he was given a gentle thump in his haunches he raced forward gaining speed as he flapped his wings and rose an inch and yet another.

Buckbeak cawed regally as he sailed through the night sky parting silver clouds as he flew straight through their fluffy bodies. He was lord of the sky thrusting his enormous wings against the winds and darting beneath moonbeams. Sirius could feel the Hippogriff's heart beat frantically as they flew endlessly in the chilly sky. In the morning Buckbeak would be back to sleeping in the little shed, but for the moment he owned the sky.

They flew on and on relishing the freedom after being cooped up. Buckbeak chased after some of the nocturnal beasts that took wing during the night and Sirius chuckled when Beaky proudly caught them in his talons or beak. It was exhilarating racing past the stars and feeling the wind sweep past them. Finally after losing track of time they landed, not in a grassy field, but on a tall brick building in an abandoned lot that had most likely once been a factory of some kind.

Sirius jumped off the Hippogriff's back grinning like mad from the ride and when Embre slid down she had a look of wonder on her face.

"That was unbelievable," she gushed breaking into a smile.

"It was after being in London for so long. The city blots out the stars so much that when you're flying beside them it's almost overwhelming," Sirius sighed happily.

"Soon we'll be able to see the brightest star in the sky when Winter comes," Embre said. She leaned her head against his shoulder in contemplation. "A star and an ember."

"What's that?"

"I was just thinking of our namesakes. A star and an ember…burning things."

"Burning things," he said smiling brightly as he turned to her. His smile slowly dropped away as she looked up at him brown eyes meeting grey. "I love you so bloody much."

She stood on her toes and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

"I love you," she said back. Taking his hand in hers, she sank to her knees with him and they lay down on the roof of the building to continue stargazing.

"Would you like to go see a Quidditch match some time? Some amateur teams play matches out my way from time to time," Embre ventured to ask.

"Why Healer Lupin are you asking me on a date?" Sirius grinned.

"Not at all. I'm asking you to sit with me to watch a match and then to perhaps come back to my home so I can have my way with you," Embre said with a sultry smile as she twined her fingers through his.

"Brill," Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

--

**Fingers crossed that you liked it. I felt like stretching my romance muscles, hopefully it was all good. As always I love your reviews so please leave me something on your way out. Love to you all once again. Byebye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Ch 9: Good Times are Bound to End Part 1

The brew in the cauldron simmered gently as Sirius sprinkled in a generous amount of salamander scales. He lifted the stirring rod and used it to stir the potion counterclockwise as he leaned against the stove with his hip, his other hand in the pocket of his jeans; then Remus sighed again and he almost flung the damn rod at the wall. Instead he gritted his teeth and reread the instructions in the book. He ignored the man sitting at the table eating a sandwich, sighing in contentment every few seconds, the man who might as well have jumped onto the kitchen table and declared boisterously that he had been shagged good and proper.

He was happy for the man, if anyone deserved some human contact and comfort it was Remus Lupin; however the fact remained that Sirius had not had sex in thirteen years, and was finding it difficult to share in Remus' joy.

Sirius frowned and stared down at the vivid fuchsia brew. It was more than the sex he missed. He missed being out, meeting a few friends at a pub, snogging a woman in the middle of broad daylight, interacting with people….Remus sighed once more and Sirius threw his hands up in the air.

"Bugger this," Sirius muttered stalking out of the kitchen.

"I'll walk you if you'll wait a few minutes. The London authorities tend to frown on dogs running around with no identification. Perhaps, we should consider…."

"Oh, no, stop right there. You really don't want to finish that sentence because I am so not wearing a bleeding collar," Sirius said dangerously.

"Very well," Remus said resignedly.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said running a hand through his hair. "I don't mean to be a prat."

"You mean just now or all the time?" Remus inquired making Sirius laugh out right.

"Funny," Sirius admitted exhaling loudly. "I'm going nutters. I just want to walk out there on my own, but unless today is declared the holiday of National Paper Bag Mask Wearing day."

"Technically it is National Mask Wearing Day in America. They actually dress up when they celebrate Halloween," Remus remarked. "Sorry, that doesn't exactly help."

"No, actually," Sirius agreed, a moment before his eyes opened wide in realization.

"Hang on," he said walking into the living room and kneeling at the end of the couch were his things sat in bags. He rummaged through them until he found his wooden box, and he unlocked it with his wand. He stuck his hand in and blindly felt his way through the items he had buried inside; there were quite a few treasures hidden inside as the depth was greater than the size of the box from the outside. Finally he felt the cool glass as his palm encircled the thing he had been searching for, and he pulled his hand out clutching the glowing green potion. Without a moment's pause he took the stopper out and drank the liquid down.

"Ugh! Tastes like the underside of a slug," Sirius said sticking his tongue out in protest. As he spoke the outline of his person wavered slightly. Remus looked at him curiously as his appearance began to change.

"Not Polyjuice," Remus noted as the man across from him stood up.

"No, not by a long shot," Sirius murmured with a devious grin on his new face.

--

It had been a hell of a day and it wasn't even four o'clock yet. People kept looking at him as he passed by, mostly because he was smiling like an idiot and he just couldn't stop himself. Sirius was walking through Diagon Alley in broad daylight and on two legs no less. For one day with a glamour casting a disguise on his features he was free to do as he wished.

He'd already taken Remus to lunch in a smoky, greasy pub and it had been fabulous. He'd eaten a fantastic burger, kept the jukebox going, and gotten slightly drunk though it had barely been lunch time.

He passed his reflection in a display window and stared at himself. He looked good wearing a long black wool coat over an untucked white linen shirt and faded jeans. Because of the potion his face was now fuller, his nose thicker, his eyes light blue, and his hair cropped and blond. He noticed he was attracting attention from a few of the witches he passed by; however there was only one witch he was hoping would approve.

He stopped midstride when he saw his cousin Andromeda Tonks step into his path, walking hurriedly across the busy road with her purse clutched in her arm. He made a spur of the moment decision to follow her, and did waiting until she'd walked inside her place of work before going into the art gallery behind her.

When he stepped inside the entrance was the same as he remembered. There was no receptionist to greet visitors as they walked in to view the art because of the sticking charms in place that made theft nearly impossible. Today the gallery was lined with paintings which were obviously painted by someone from the Wizarding World since the paint moved. He didn't really claim to understand art, if he saw something he liked cheers, if not he didn't bother.

"Bold and exciting aren't they?" Andy commented as she emerged from her office. "Or at least that's what the Prophet said about the collection in a review."

"I couldn't say," Sirius replied adopting a distinctly Irish accent. "I don't have much of an eye."

"A good sign that you're not trying to be pretentious," Andy shrugged as she stood letting her gaze rest on him.

Sirius smiled nervously. Andy had always been too good at seeing through him and now he wondered if she was able to as he stood before her with a different identity.

She looked much the same as he remembered, though she looked thinner, a little tired perhaps.

"Long week?" he inquired as a means of asking after her health.

"Do I look it?" she inquired in quite amusement.

"Right, sorry. I should….bye," he said retreating fast.

"Don't be absurd. You're free to look at the art like everyone else," she remarked briskly. "I do believe it has been a long day though to answer your question. I'm afraid negotiating new exhibits and signing rolls of parchment isn't quite as glamorous as people suspect when they think of a museum curator."

"You were made curator! That's brill!" Sirius said as the corners of his mouth tipped up.

"What was that?" Andy said tilting her face.

"Congratulations?"

"Thank you. It's been a nice position for some time," she said in bemusement.

"Well still, good job…with that. Very nice pictures," he said becoming jumpy under her gaze. Now was not a good time for any big emotional reunions out in public especially when he was acting mad and she was an inch from summoning the Aurors. No thank you.

Back on his original path he finally stepped into the waiting room of Pet Precautions for a moment looking at the only customer there, a wizard with a giant snake that had taken to slithering all over his body, as he read a magazine. There was also a tiny woman leaning against the counter with bobbed hair.

"Why hello," greeted Natalie behind the counter as she looked him over approvingly.

"Hello," Sirius said maintaining the accent and approaching the older lady. "Is Healer Lupin available?"

"I believe she'll be finishing up with a patient soon," Natalie remarked. "I didn't realize she had such a hot man."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter and had the receptionist blushing like a school girl.

"Just make sure to check the date on the tuna next time around and she'll be fine," Embre told the boy as she saw him to the waiting room.

Her sable brown eyes flicked over to him and he gave her a slow meaningful smile. She returned the smile briefly, not returning the interest that he was giving to her.

"I like your taste in men," Natalie told Embre not so subtly.

"What?" Embre said looking at her coworker in surprise.

"Your tall glass of Guinness right there," Natalie said nodding to Sirius, who had to bite his cheek from laughing when Embre looked his way again.

"Hello," he said walking closer to her.

"Mr. Hartton I can see you and the snake now," the other Healer said crisply, stepping in front of Embre to retrieve some parchment from the desk.

"Are you here about an animal?" Embre sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I'm here for you," he said. "Your advice I mean, could we speak in your office?"

"I suppose," Embre said eyeing him suspiciously. She walked ahead of him and turned into her office, closing the door behind him. She watched him as he examined the room carefully. There was something about him that just had her puzzled. He found the board with drawings from children pinned up and he chuckled.

"So this is where you work," he said turning around and smiling at her.

"Wait…your accent," Embre said staring at him. There was something familiar about him.

"Surprise Hippy," he said leaning against her work table with his hands pressed against the surface.

"How did you do this?" she whispered walking up to him and laying her hands on his chest.

"A potion. I have one day to walk freely. I want to be with you until the morning comes," he whispered. "If you'll have dinner with me we can begin from there."

--

"The potion was made from fairies. Pretty gruesome, not surprising my father had something like it in his collection," Sirius snorted as he and Embre walked into Bewitching Beauty, a shop in Hogsmeade.

"So the potion brings out the glamour powers fairies possess when brewed properly?" Embre guessed walking beside him. She took another look at the unfamiliar man who she knew to be her lover underneath the disguise.

"That's it yeah. I just stole it along with whatever else I could get my hands on when I left that place," Sirius said curtly. "It's called the Incognito Solution. It gives the drinker one entire day to hide beneath a different face. I had planned on saving it longer, but bugger it I needed to get out."

He turned his attention to the store which was filled with female merchandise. There were clothes, Line Be Gone creams, lingerie, and women on staff to help customers select make up tones that would be the most flattering. He and Embre had decided not to go back to her place so she could change clothes. They were there so she could change out of her work robes and into something else.

"I can't wait to get out of these," Embre said looking up at him suggestively. She turned to look at a rack full of lingerie and held up a set of black translucent underwear and a bra. "I have been meaning to get some under things."

"You should probably try on a few pairs," Sirius remarked hoarsely, standing behind her.

Embre bent her face forward to hide her smile as she examining a rack of lovely evening gowns. She pushed aside shimmering green dress, and found a treasure behind it. The gown was made of blue velvet, and incredibly sensuous to the touch. There were two sets of straps, one that fell over the shoulders, and another pair that draped down over the forearms. It looked like it was pretty form fitting, despite the modest neckline, and the long full length skirt. She was a little apprehensive about how it would look on her, but she couldn't resist snatching it up.

She turned around to face Sirius as he watched her steadily.

"I'll need a strapless bra when I try this one on," Embre said stepping up against him, causing a grin to form on his face.

He was nearly salivating when she stepped behind the draped dressing room at the back of the store. He could hear the sounds of clothing falling off, and brushing against skin; that and he could imagine her hooking the strapless black satin bra and it was enough to have him make him go mad.

"Sweetheart?" Embre called from behind the red silken veil.

"Yes?" he said after his lust ridden mind realized she meant him.

"I really love this, but be honest," she said drawing the curtain aside. "What do you think?"

He couldn't even find words as she stood there draped in midnight blue. Her waist flared out and the velvet clung to those generous curves, to smooth out along her trim legs, all the way to her ankles, coral pink toenails visible on her feet. Her arms were bare save for the strips of velvet falling over them horizontally, and the other two resting a few inches in on her shoulders.

"Brill," Sirius managed to say as her stared at her.

Embre smiled, blushing as she tugged at his collar backing into the dressing room.

"You do look beautiful," he added when he'd regained access to his brain.

He ran his hand up her waist feeling the soft sensual brush of the velvet on his skin.

"Feel it," he said taking her hand beneath his. He gently slid her palm up her thigh, letting her feel the rasp of the blue cloth. Embre shuddered as he moved her hand up and down and up and down, until he was leaning over her, forehead pressed against hers, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and lifted her face, opening her mouth slightly. He took the opportunity to dip down to kiss her. He pulled away, but she took hold of the back of his neck, caressing the ends of his hair hidden beneath the glamour and he surrendered. Their tongues lashed and fought hotly in their mouths. Embre pressed herself completely against him, so he could feel every curve and dip and she felt every hard, firm part of his very male body. They continued to kiss, but with desperation because even the hot sinful slide of tongues and lips wasn't enough. Sirius gripped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist as his arm moved behind her back completely prevented her from moving away from him. Embre leaned up on her tiptoes to allow their mouths better access. Sirius finally growled in annoyance and lifted her up off the ground, making her cry out in surprise.

"Put your legs around me," he rasped urgently, as he held her with an arm behind her back and one beneath her bum. She groaned holding tight with her thighs wrapped around him.

"Good girl," he laughed huskily lowering his face to her neck. He traced the side of her neck with his tongue dragging it over her shoulder. She let her head fall forward onto his white linen shirt as he opened his mouth over her skin.

Embre pulled his face back, cupping his cheeks between her hands. They stared at one another heatedly for a moment. Then she kissed his forehead and his hair tenderly, feeling the need to be touched so badly she ached.

"You have to touch me tonight," she murmured, peppering his face with soft kisses that seared.

"Thank you God," he breathed lowering her down until her feet touched the floor. "Let's go. We'll eat, book a room at the Three Broomsticks and then I'll make love to you until your limp."

"Mmm yes," Embre shuddered gathering her work clothes together. They bounded out of the dressing room and over to the sales assistant.

"We'll take the dress," Sirius managed, pulling a tied coin pouch from his pocket.

"And what's underneath," Embre added turning pinker.

"There's a lovely matching cloak with blue satin lining," the saleswoman said smiling brightly. "Would you like to try that on?"

"Fine, sure," Sirius said hurriedly.

"Alexis would you kindly bring us the blue travelling cloak?" the woman called to a young girl stocking lippy. She turned to Embre and passed her wand over her, with a knowing look.

"We've been using a spell here at Bewitching Beauty for years which charges the customer for everything they wear, including the undergarments. It's very useful for all of the couples who enjoy coming in and dressing up together," she said unabashedly. Sirius had the grace to look sheepish, as Embre fought back a smile.

When they at last made it out of the store they walked purposefully through the chilly air to the Three Broomsticks. The inn was lit invitingly with the windows bright and the faint sound of lively music coming from inside. Sirius opened the door rather forcefully, pulling Embre along by the hand as they were engulfed by the sights and sounds of the pub. As they entered a fiddle was being played to the liking of patrons clapping along or stamping their feet as they drank their pints. Sirius and Embre managed to squeeze past the people crowding the floor and made it to the counter where drinks were being served off the tap.

"One room," Sirius shouted above the din as he let his purse dump onto the counter. The bartender scooped up the money and shouted back to indicate that a room that was open.

Sirius turned around so quickly, Embre was spun around with her hand still attached to his as they pushed their way to the staircase leading to the rooms. As they climbed the stairs, they're breaths were already labored. They sprinted down the hallway, uncaring that a guest coming out of a room was staring at them as they opened the door and nearly fell into their room. Sirius shut the door pressing his body up against it and slumping slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

Embre untied the cloak and set it on a chair beside the bathroom entrance.

"Can you remember…the last time we stayed here?" Sirius inquired as he at last got his breathing under control while nerves and arousal pulsed inside him.

"Yes, it was winter. Too cold for a warming charm in an empty field so we finally had to go indoors," Embre said looking at him with all the love inside of her.

Sirius opened his arms to her and she slowly walked to him, the dress moving with her every step, until she was in his arms and he was just holding her, letting his hands roam freely against her exposed back reverently. He removed his wand and muttered a silencing spell so they couldn't hear the noise from downstairs

He carefully backed them towards the bed until it was right behind Embre. Then he knelt at her feet kissing her ankles gently as he gathered her skirt in his hands and lifted it, letting his curled fingers brush against her skin as he raised it tantalizingly. He lifted the skirt over her belly and held it rumpled just above her waist as he kissed her there. He pressed his mouth to the edge of her belly button and smirked when he felt her shake. He kissed her again feeling her quake against him, and he did it once more, making her break down and laugh.

"Stop!" Embre managed as she began to have a giggle fit as the sensitive area was stimulated. "Sirius, no haha! I can't, ha, take it!"

He relented rising off of his knees as he took the skirt up above her breasts encased in black satin, over her collar bone and neck, lifting it over her head and draping it on the chair with the cloak.

Embre's laughter died and her shoulders drew together nervously as he looked at her. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek and she closed her eyes as he guided her down onto the bed.

Once back inside the pub they ate steak and chips, washing their dinner down with ale. Sirius for his part couldn't stop grinning like a fool. People had already eyed them after coming from upstairs in such disarray; several of them recognized their Embre their prim, uniformed Healer and snuck amused glances at her.

"How're the two of you doing then?" a barmaid called above the noise.

"Well…" Sirius said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"We're well. Two more rounds please and do you have dessert tonight?" Embre said trying her hardest not to react as Sirius rubbed her thigh beneath the table.

"We've a bread pudding tonight yes."

"Then we'll have some of that too thank you," Embre told the woman before she left them.

She took a drink of her ale, without looking at him, as he began edging his hand under her skirt. Finally she clapped her hand firmly on his trying to look stern, but barely concealing a smile of her own.

"Up or down?" he inquired referring to her hand.

"Later," she laughed kissing him full on the mouth.

"Right, I'll behave," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh I believe that," Embre murmured as she exchanged a knowing look with him.

"My misbehavior is all for your benefit, love," he remarked raising his glass.

"Why thank you my darling rogue," Embre told him.

"Tis nothing my lovely English flower," Sirius replied in his thick accent. "Would ya fancy a turn around the floor?"

--

The days passed and then there came a day in autumn where the weather turned pleasant one last time before it truly became bitter. The sun was out and it was beautiful that Embre just had to be outside doing something, so she found herself performing the rather undesirable task of bagging up Buckbeak's dung so she could clean out the barn and have fertilizer for the following year. She smelt disgusting of course by the time she was finished but after a shower she felt good and finally took at break as she put the kettle on. She pulled her partially damp hair into a high ponytail and unfolded the Prophet which she had neglected to read earlier as reading the paper was more of an afternoon ritual on days off. She scanned the front page and then turned it over to the next section where the heading read: _FOUR TRI-WIZARD CHAMPIONS SELECTED! _

She read on about the champions from the foreign schools and about Amos Diggory's boy, and when it announced that the fourth champion was a student attending Hogwarts she couldn't have been more stunned when she saw **Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived**. She reread the sentence several more times unaware of the kettle whistling. How? How? How? How? She kept repeating the word and staring in panic as she stood perfectly still except for her elevated breathing as the teakettle reached a crescendo.

"No, not this," she said frantically as she raced towards the fireplace, searching anxiously for Floo Powder in the jar where only one or two granules remained. She let out a cry of frustration as she raced back through the kitchen and pulled her broomstick out from the closet along with her dark blue cloak which was hanging on a peg beside it.

Hurriedly she marched out of the kitchen gasping as she ran back inside to take the kettle off the heat, before dashing back out to the open grassy yard mounting the broom and kicking off the ground harder than necessary.

Taking a broom ride was an activity she reserved as a purely pleasurable past time, to be enjoyed at a leisurely pace; now she was pushing her mode of transport as fast as she could, which wasn't fast considering it would have been quicker using the Floo or Apparating. She couldn't dwell on being out of Floo powder, too mad to think about that trifle, and Apparating in her state of mind was not a good idea, it would likely splinch her completely down the middle. The chilly breeze on her face did help to clear her head somewhat, but she still had to focus on her destination without thinking too much about why she was headed there, or she was going to cease to function and do something really stupid, so better to focus on speeding on to Hogwarts, and leave it at that.

She arrived several hours later landing gracelessly as she hurried to walk with her broom barely lowering her sufficiently to touch the ground. She marched up to the gates, knowing full well there would be a ward, possibly something more with the Tri-Wizard Tournament being held here. She waited for someone to notice the ward's alert, gripping her broom so tightly it nearly left splinters. She passed children with scarves of the four familiar founding houses wrapped around their necks and a few others dressed quite differently from the standard Hogwarts uniform undoubtedly from the foreign schools. As she stepped into the courtyard her gaze was drawn to a group of students laughing heartily.

"Just made it this morning," a girl smirked holding out part of her vest with a pin stuck to it which had Harry's face on it and read POTTER STINKS.

Clenching her broom in a white knuckle grip she continued on her way and through the familiar halls until she was standing across from the familiar statue leading to the Headmaster's office. She let her head fall back in complete frustration when she remembered she would need a password to get inside.

She scanned the hallway and seeing no instructors she walked in search of an adult. The first authority figure she spotted was headed in the opposite direction; students shrinking back as he passed with robes billowing out from his person.

"Professor!" Embre called clearly and effectively as the man spun around. He stared at her with an eyebrow arched imperiously making no effort at concealing his ire. "Madam?"

"I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible," Embre said. "It's rather urgent."

"I fail to see what I have to do with that. Perhaps you could be troubled to schedule an appointment like the rest of the parents," he said in a smooth sarcastic tone.

"If I'm taking up too much of your precious time on this bustling weekend why don't you just give me the password so I can be on my way, unless you'd care to have me hounding your charming person until I, talk, with, the, headmaster," Embre said punctuating every word as she grew closer to snapping.

He stared at her coolly for a moment, and then swept past, leading her back to the statue of the griffin where he muttered something which sounded like candy corn. The stairway rose as the teacher turned on his heel and left her to climb up until she was able to open the door.

Standing in the center of his office with his hands clasped behind his back, Dumbledore looked up as she entered.

"Miss Lupin, please come in. I'm afraid you have much you'll wish to speak with us about," Dumbledore said gravely.

"How could this happen? I thought precautions were being taken so younger students couldn't enter this thing!" Embre said her voice rising in volume with each word.

"Yes I had thought so," Dumbledore nodded. "Unfortunately it appears somebody was intent to get around our time line and enter Harry's name."

"Against his will. He didn't ask for it," Embre said appealing to the Headmaster.

"Unfortunately whether or not he asked is of no concern to the Ministry. His fate has been sealed."

"Albus, I had thought we had an appointment," a voice from the doorway said in annoyance drawing their gazes to Barty Crouch Sr.

"I didn't think to make an appointment with the Headmaster. I had more pressing concerns about my underage godson being forced to take place in this idiotic contest."

"Miss Lupin, this idiotic contest as you put it is a prestigious honor; all who are chosen are bound to see it through until its end," Crouch said coldly.

"You have your three Champions, you don't need him," Embre replied just as coldly.

"Be that as it may, it changes nothing. Harry Potter will compete, make no mistake about that. It is not in our hands and if it was I would still say he compete for the integrity of the competition," Crouch said.

"My mistake. I was under the impression that you made exceptions at will for the greater good," she spat angrily. "That is after all what you did to Sirius Black be denying him a trial isn't it?"

"The Ministry made you the boy's guardian. Never forget that," Crouch said in a low threatening tone.

"Oh I won't," Embre replied contemptuously as she turned and marched out of the office.

She was completely fed up with the Ministry always dictating the rules to be observed, bent, and broken and Merlin help you if you didn't know which to do. She was mad as a Centaur in a stable as she aimlessly walked through the ancient halls paying no mind to her surroundings so wrapped around her anger, frustration, and fear until she suddenly bumped right into a wizard.

"Sorry," she sighed looking up as the man turned around. "Oh, Mr. Elling."

"Healer Lupin," the blond said with some surprise. "Are you all right?"

"No," she shook her head with a tired smile. "I will be later. I didn't expect to run into you without Artie in tow."

"No of course not," he said somewhat nervously. "I'm just here for a meeting with Professor Flitwick. Apparently my niece as been acting a bit reckless and my brother's out of the country at the moment."

"That's good of you," Embre said scrubbing a hand over her face.

"Healer-"

"You can call me Embre outside of PP," she said managing a small, but genuine smile.

"Right yes, Embre you don't look very….I was just going to Hogsmeade to pick something up for Gemma. Could I buy you a cup of coffee or something else to steady you?"

"I'm about to return home actually," she said relaxing her grasp on her broom. "But thank you."

"I do hope whatever it is, you'll be alright soon enough," he said with genuine concern. "Well Healer Embre…er Embre I mean, good day."

"Good bye," she replied walking off without a backward glance.

--

**Hello all! I hope you enjoyed it please review, blah, blah you know the drill this time around. Thank you thank you to JackNSallyGal for editing for me and to all of you who read and give me a reason to post new chapters. There will be an update in Black Magick when I have time for smut composition, and this chapter is a two parter with the next chapter practically done. If I get a lot of reviews I'll post it by next week, wink, nudge, nudge. Love you and thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Here it is as promised!

Ch 10: Good Times are Bound to End Part 2

Things didn't improve as the week went on; try as she might there seemed to be nothing to be done about getting Harry out of the Triwizard Tournament, and it weighed heavily on her mind. Finally out of desperation she arranged to have lunch with her lawyer in hopes of finding a legal loophole.

When she saw Charlotte sashay into the small bistro she felt her mood lifting. After all her barrister was one of the best legal consultants in all of Britain let alone the Wizarding World.

"Embre, what a pleasure to see you again," Charlotte said smiling flawlessly as she lowered herself into the opposite chair.

"Thank you for seeing me so soon. I was afraid you would be booked solid for weeks," Embre said gratefully.

"Trust me, that will never happen," Charlotte sighed prettily. "Now, tell me why you called me to this charming restaurant?"

"It's Harry. He was entered into the Triwizard without his consent but those twits at the ministry still insist that he compete," Embre said feeling her hopes sinking as the woman across the table regarded her gravely. "There must be something that can be done."

"Unfortunately, there isn't. I'm very sorry, but his name being chosen, that's binding. There is no way he can get out of it," Charlotte said regretfully. "I know you're upset..."

"You have no idea what I'm feeling," Embre said thickly as she stared at the place setting in front of her.

"I do actually. I'm an Empath, so I can easily tap into my clients emotions when I need to," Charlotte said patiently. "That's how I pick who I represent by feeling out decent people. I can't tell you how annoying it was being sorted into Slytherin with a gift like that, but I digress. You're a good person, but in this instance you might be well served to think like a Slytherin. Use whatever means you can to ensure Harry wins and prepare him to be victorious."

After cutting lunch short Embre returned home and removed her shoes trying to regroup. She sat on her couch and flipped through the paper she had ignored earlier in the morning. It helped distract her to read the headline about the oldest witch in Britain celebrating her birthday. When she turned the page however the title of the first article hit her like a stinging hex.

WAS THE BOY WHO LIVED PRESSURED TO BECOME A TRI-WIZARD CHAMPION BY HIS FAME HUNGRY GODMOTHER?

Embre stared at the second page of the paper in disbelief as it went on to describe her recent custody battle. The author Rita Skeeter suggested that she had only tried to get her hands on Harry recently because of his growing fame within the Wizarding world. She crumpled the paper up in disgust and searched for some parchment rolled up in the bookshelf. She was searching angrily for a quill when the back door opened rather suddenly making her whirl around in fright.

"What are you doing here?" Embre said relaxing, though still tensed with stress.

"I thought we'd stop by and spend the night," Sirius said closing the door behind him as he walked in from the kitchen. "Tomorrow Beaky and I are off to Scotland. Harry sent me a letter about the tournament.

"He wrote to you?" Embre said feeling hurt on top of everything else she was dealing with

He stared at her gravely. "Yes. The letter made me realize him being entered was no accident. There's something darker happening," he stated brow furrowed. "I'll stay in the mountains to be close to the school. I might be able to find something out and keep an eye on Harry. Bloody hell, the Ministry woman's still missing…we should have realized something like this was going to happen. Think about it, what if it's You Know Who again?"

Embre couldn't say anything and settled for all but falling onto the couch, pale and drawn. Sirius walked around to the front of the couch taking in her body language.

"You're running off to help Harry? That's what you're doing, Sirius?" Embre said coolly. "Very noble."

She shook her head in disgust.

"You couldn't wait for something like this to happen. Harry's life is in danger and you get to have a fun time of it don't you?"

"Are you bloody serious?" Sirius said staring down at her in disbelief.

"I am yes. I think this is the perfect opportunity for you to liven things up. God knows what a trial it is to have a roof over your head and good food," she bit out.

"Yes, yes it is. That's why I'm blowing this out of proportion to run off on a grand adventure," Sirius retorted sharply.

"I think you are. I think you're determined to see some dark dangerous conspiracy where it doesn't exist to have your fun again. And you're going to Scotland, convenient isn't it that you're going so far, to a place where your poor innocent naïve girlfriend won't get mixed up in this so you don't have to share your fun?" Embre spat, near shouting level.

"Oh," Sirius said staring at her with controlled fury. "You're bringing that into this are you? Poor Embre, she got left out of the first war and didn't have to see any bloodshed. Alright there happy? I purposefully left you out of it; I didn't let you get involved. It was my choice through the whole fucking thing!" Sirius yelled as he walked away to put some distance between them.

"It wasn't your choice to make! Who gave you the right to act like my bloody father? I was a grown woman I had a right to know and fight," Embre said standing up in an aggressive stance. "I don't know what you think you were sparing me from…."

"You want to know why I didn't tell you what was going on then. It wasn't to spare you a damn thing. You were crap at defense and you wouldn't have done any good. You'd have been a bleeding nuisance."

"You tutored me in school and said I did well enough!" Embre shouted.

"I was trying to get you through a class not a war! Even when you managed to scrape up your grade I knew you were couldn't cut it still," Sirius informed her with wrath burning in his eyes. "You would have been useless!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you lied to me for two years!" she fumed storming past him.

"I'm so sorry. What could I have been thinking? Is that what you want to hear?" Sirius shouted as she walked straight out the back door.

She couldn't think with all the anger burning up inside her. She walked past the yard and beyond until she was in the woods breathing in the cool air. Her emotions were high and she was far too mad to admit she had picked that fight underhandedly and unfairly. It was completely uncalled for but it had felt good to finally call him on his lies. The dishonesty had hurt more than she could have said. She had known before it was brought to light and when she had confronted him, he had stood by his decision without apologizing or acknowledging what he'd done as wrong. He'd expected her to accept that he was doing what was best and stand by him in blind faith after such betrayal.

--

_She sat in his apartment and wondered how much longer it would take him. Her throat tightened and she could have wept in agony. She felt like her heart had shattered and now shards were cutting into her chest. It was getting dark outside, what had happened that morning felt like such a long time ago, but still she couldn't stop replaying it. The way that air smelled in Hogsmeade and the colors of the village as she had watched in mute horror when she saw the truth all came back to her._

_The door finally rattled and opened Sirius who came through with a brown bag of groceries in his arms and his duster on to keep the chill in the spring air at bay. _

"_Em," he said in surprise to find his girlfriend sitting on his sofa facing him expectantly. "I didn't know you were coming over, love."_

"_Neither did I," she said in a faint voice._

_He took in her face and set the groceries on the coffee table so he could go to her._

"_What happened?" he said kneeling in front of her worriedly._

_She stared down in her lap trying so hard to try and speak the words she needed to get out but they just wouldn't come._

"_Do you want me to get your dad?" he said anxiously._

"_Where were you today?" she asked shakily._

_She waited and finally after a minute he spoke._

"_What?"_

"_Just tell me" she said fighting to keep the note of desperation from her voice._

"_I went to the grocers, before that I just sat around here reading Witch Broomstick," he replied looking at a spot on her lap._

_Embre cried out as if in pain and Sirius reached out to hold onto her but she pushed him away as tears fell._

"_I saw you! I saw you today!" she sobbed as she relived the scene all over again. _

_She had been walking through Hogsmeade beside Hagrid talking about a new brand of pet care products. They had been on their way to the Three Broomsticks and passed Madam Puddifoot's on the way. A couple had emerged from the tearoom as they approached, the woman draped over the man with her arm through his and her head leaning on his arm. Then she had realized that it was her own boyfriend that Marlene McKinnon, was clinging to. She had frozen in place watching the couple walk away at a leisurely pace; looking completely content in each other's company._

"_I saw you with Marlene!" Embre cried watching his face go ashen._

"_Oh bloody hell. Embre look at me, look at me," he urged her as he took hold of her by the shoulders. "We weren't doing what you think. It was nothing like that."_

"_This is what you've been doing all along isn't it? All these months when you've been lying about where you were going, about going to study groups...this is what it was," Embre said brokenly. "And when I sat around going insane wondering where you were, if you doing something dangerous…"_

"_No, it was never her. Believe me that was not what I was doing," he told her, desperate for her to look at him. "There has never been anyone but you. I love you! Embre, since we were in school you've been the only one."_

"_If that's true then you would have told me what's been going on," Embre said lifting her red rimmed eyes to his._

"_I can't tell you Em. It's not about other women I swear to you," he said as his heart raced, and he felt himself losing her. _

"_I tell you everything! Do you know how much that hurts? Knowing you won't tell me?" she said in a choked voice. "I won't do this. I won't worry and wonder what's happening to you anymore."_

_He looked at her as dread filled him to the brim. He laid his head on her lap and put his arms around her waist not above begging to keep her._

"_Don't," he pleaded._

_He felt her shudder and her hands sank into his hair. They stayed still and he held his breath hoping the moment wouldn't pass, but then she was sliding away from him on the couch and he couldn't watch her go. Making no noise except for the slight swish of her shoes she moved through the apartment and when she reached the door he didn't hear any hesitation as it closed swiftly._

_He wouldn't relent; though anguish swamped him he knew it was better that she didn't know anything. _

_Two nights ago Order members had gone missing. That was why he and Marlene had met to pass information together; it looked far less suspicious to those who were watching if it appeared that they were meeting for nothing more than a lover's tryst and by God they had been more than convincing it seemed!_

_He would not tell her, he repeated to himself. He would not, so she wasn't coming back to him. _

_With that in mind he doubled over as a strangled cry was ripped from his mouth._

_--_

He heard whispers and snippets of talk when he was lucky as he prowled the streets of Hogsmeade clad in fur and walking on two legs. Nobody said enough to give him any idea of what sinister plan was unfolding around his godson. He appeared to be nothing more than a new stray nosing through rubbish and begging for scraps, although there were some who had taken to calling him Grim, being more superstitious and respectful taking him for a specter. Every day he would return to the shelter of the cave he shared with Buckbeak and eat what was left of his supplies.

The Scottish air was truly turning bitter now as November passed by and the first task drew closer. He imagined Harry's godmother was helping him more than a little in preparation to face the dragon.

She hadn't sent a single owl, and he definitely wasn't about to send one first after she picked the fight to begin with; it put him in a mood just thinking about it.

He finally had company when Remus and Tonks arrived in Hogsmeade together to resupply him. After leading them through the rocky incline they came to his humble abode.

"It feels like Christmas. Though I don't suppose there's any tinsel or gingerbread in there," Sirius said in amusement when Tonks began unshrinking the supplies she'd brought along in her messenger bag.

"There are biscuits for the coffee," Remus admitted as he spread a blanket out on the ground.

"Mum made them and insisted I take them to give me curves since I have the body of a twelve year old boy with breasts," Tonks said in exasperation as she pulled out a tin followed by a thermos.

"Hmm," Sirius murmured, while Remus stared at her strangely for a moment. "Nym…er Tonks, would you arrange for me and your mum to have a visit sometime? After Harry's gotten through the first task?"

"Yeah. I'll do that," she promised. "Have you been alright out here?"

"Never better, yeah," Sirius remarked sitting down on the blanket. "Biscuit Moony?"

"Yes thank you," Remus said taking one of the dark, most certainly chocolate biscuits and biting into one. "Holy Hufflepuff…"

Sirius took a bite and felt himself nearly go cross eyed as the dark chocolate and sugar melted on his tongue.

"Yes that is a common reaction to mum's cooking," Tonks said biting her lip as she watched them.

"That's remarkable," Remus said wiping away a smudge of chocolate on his mouth.

"That's adorable," Tonks added with a bright smile.

"What have the two of you been doing off in the world of loos and double buses?" Sirius asked as he helped himself to his third biscuit.

"Besides work and finishing a rather good book I'm afraid I have nothing interesting to report," Remus admitted.

"What about what's her name?" Sirius said bluntly.

"That has finished. Not for the reason you're thinking," Remus said as Tonks listened curiously. "She told me she realized she happens to be more attracted to women than men."

"Bloody hell," Tonks muttered as Sirius winced.

"Tonks if you love me at all will you for the love of Morgana take this man out for one night of excitement in his adult life?" Sirius said in exasperation.

"Remus, disregarding what my sometimes idiotic cousin just said would you like a mate to go to the pub with?" she inquired. "It will be nice honestly. You can tell me embarrassing stories about him, we'll complain about our love lives, and who knows? I might like you so much that I might ask you to hold my hair back while I get sick!"

"You could shorten it instead," Remus said unable to help laughing. "I accept your generous offer in spite of our friend who appears touched in the head."

"Piss off," Sirius retorted as he lounged on his elbows with his legs spread out. "You can have your book bask as well I finished it last night."

"And how did you find Agatha Christie?" Remus inquired.

"Interesting. Did she write anything else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," Remus replied. "I might have to recommend Sir Conan Doyle if you like mystery so much."

--

Wrapped up in a cloak, the Scottish air was still piercing sharp to breathe in. Embre rubbed her hands together a few times and left Hogsmeade behind walking towards the mountains. Her winter boots were suitable for the climbing she had to do. Remus' instructions were flawless and guided her to the mouth of the cave without incident.

As she walked closer she saw only Buckbeak inside; she hadn't owled and expected Sirius might not be there when she arrived. It seemed inappropriate to send a small cold note announcing her arrival when she had so much to say to him that was meant to be said face to face.

"Hello there," she greeted the Hippogriff who rose. She barley bowed before the Hippogriff was nudging her shoulder with his beak. She noticed there was barely any evidence of habitation in the cave, and supposed he had hidden his supplies away so as not to attract other animals.

"I knew I smelled you in town," Sirius said coming up behind her. His expression was closed off and he stopped several feet from her. "Funny you could come all the way out here, but not bother writing."

"You didn't write either," Embre reminded him, keeping her voice even, but unable to keep the chill from it. "I didn't because….have you been warm and getting enough to eat?"

"I'm fine if that's what you came to ask," he retorted walking past her. He did look fine all in all, the dark growth of stubble on his face the only indicator that he'd been living out of doors far from the conveniences so many took for granted.

"I'm sorry for the way we parted. It was my fault I know," Embre said with her back to him. "I didn't want to write that in a piece of paper and I couldn't find the time to come say it in person."

He said nothing but turned back to look at her.

"When we fought I felt wrecked after going from one person to the next to try and get Harry out of the tournament. Hearing you talk about some grand conspiracy sent me over the edge. I didn't want to hear it…I don't want to believe it."

"I know," Sirius said quietly, running his hand through his hair. "Look, focus on Harry. Leave me to worry about whatever the bloody hell's happening."

"How do you expect me to do that?" she said tiredly as she turned to face him. "I'm going to worry and more importantly if there's something unfolding I'm going to fight."

"If, if there is something happening then you'll train enough that you can use your wand properly," Sirius told her, placing his hand on his hip. "When I think you could hold your own then you can fight."

Embre closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking at him again.

"I need to brush up on my defense, yes, but you don't get to tell me when I'm ready. I'll decide," she said determinedly.

Sirius sighed and then swiftly produced his wand from within his pocket.

"Accio wand!" he said, clutching her wand before she could move.

"What are you doing?"Embre said in annoyance as he handed her back her wand.

"Accio wand!"

"Sirius would you just stop…" she said in a low dangerous tone as he handed back her wand.

"Accio wand! How many times do I have to do this before you get it?" he said dangling her wand over her head. "You keep reacting after I have your wand in my hand and you defenseless in front of me."

"You've made your point," Embre said snatching her wand away, only to have it taken right back. "Dammit Sirius stop trying to prove a point!"

"Ac-"

"Expelliarmus!" Embre cried knocking him to the ground.

He grimaced as he fell onto the rocky ground, but felt satisfied that she was finally getting it. He looked up and saw her marching away.

"Em!" he called scrambling to his feet. He had to run, because she was getting away so quickly. "Slow down dammit!"

He finally caught her hand, and jerked her mid step to a standstill, bringing her around to face him. When he saw that her eyes were filled with tears he wanted to hurt himself. She looked so tired he realized. He'd seen her tired before, but this was bordering on exhaustion from the looks of it.

"Let go of me!" she sobbed.

"Christ," he whispered painfully at the lump forming in his throat. It all reminded him of the last time she'd left him.

"Last time you called me an idiot for turning a blind eye and now you don't want to talk about it with me! What do you want me to do?" she yelled wiping furiously at tears.

"I don't know," he said honestly as she cried quietly for a few seconds. He tried to hold her, but she held him back holding his hands at the wrists, but not letting him come any closer.

"You've never tried to talk to me about it. When I come to you trying to apologize after all we've been through," she said looking him in the eye. "And you still won't talk about it. I'm so sick of this! You have to let me do this or I don't know."

"Yes, I will," he said as she broke off. "I'll keep you informed and I'll help train you. I'm sorry…god I'm sorry."

"You told me you kept me out because I had no defense skills, but you could have taught me back then," she said. "I would have learned if I had known what was happening."

"I just didn't want to lose anybody else," he said lowering his face. "There are only a few people I give a toss about. I don't want to lose anymore of my family."

She didn't say anything, as she wiped off her, looking at him with her blotchy face and red eyes.

"Of course you don't," she said steadily. "But you can't be everyone's secret keeper and hide them away."

"I can try," he said half seriously.

"And I can try to talk my boyfriend into coming home or let him be where he feels useful," Embre told him gently. She laid her hand on his whiskered cheek and sighed tiredly. "I should probably go home."

She turned to go, but felt his hand on her shoulder and paused.

"Are we friends again?" he inquired uncertainly.

"Yes of course," she said looking over her shoulder. "I'll be here after the first task."

He still looked worried, and she lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed the palm lightly.

"Be safe," she told him, letting go of his hand and walking back to civilization.

--

**Yes I know I turned up the angst full throttle, but don't worry things will be a little less intense next chapter…maybe. Please let me know how I did again my darlings and have a nice weekend. Sleep in for me; I can't because my job starts tomorrow morning! Anyhoo thanks for dropping in to read byebye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I am so sorry for the delay. I kind of got swept up in my first year away at school. I hope this very, very overdue update shows that I am finishing this story come hell or high water. I hope all of you are doing well and even though I don't deserve it please review! Winter break is coming up so I won't have wireless, and no choice but to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing I am a poor college student!!

Ch 12: A Season for Many Things

Three eggs over easy with pepper, two pieces of toast with butter and marmalade, and four sausages. Sirius acknowledged that he was a total glutton as he poured coffee before tucking into his meal.

If everything went according to plan, today was definitely going to be a lazy day and he planned on enjoying it thoroughly; especially since the previous day he'd been on edge of going barmy. It had been the day of the first task for the Triwizard Tournament and he'd had no choice but to pace in his cave until Embre had finally arrived to tell him how brill Harry had done.

He'd gotten a laugh when she had explained that she'd snuck into the arena in her animagus form tucked away in Hermione Granger's jacket. After his initial relief he'd noticed just how tired his significant other was. The circles beneath her eyes were as dark as bruises. She'd looked drawn, thinner. He never wanted to see her appear so fragile again and had ordered her to bed when they'd ridden into England together on Buckbeak.

She was dead asleep upstairs allowing him the time to make her a meal. He arranged it on a tray completing it with a small snow drop (transfigured from an old radish) which lay beside the fork. He walked carefully up the stairs cursing under his breath when he stepped on a squeaky board.

He saw Embre shift in the bed and moved into the room sheepishly.

"Sorry just couldn't resist showing off these gorgeous pancakes I made," he said brightly as he set the tray on the nightstand.

"Very pretty," Embre commented followed by a yawn.

"You don't have to-"

"I'm up," she assured him sitting up in bed and patting the space beside her.

"Yes please," Sirius sighed walking around the bed so he could lie next to her; a pleasure he had denied himself in the hopes of letting Embre sleep undisturbed.

Embre lifted the tray onto her lap and inhaled the smell of the pancakes.

"I've never been hungry so fast after waking up," she said slathering butter onto her food and drowning them in syrup. She cut in with her fork, stabbing a large piece and lifting it into her mouth.

As soon as she bit in she grimaced.

"Not good?" Sirius said disappointed that his breakfast culinary skills were still lacking.

"There's batter in the middle. It happens to everyone when they first begin making pancakes," she said looking at the tray. "The toast looks good."

"Oh think this is for you?" he said picking up the buttered slice and holding it with his teeth so it dangled from his mouth. He was delighted when Embre took it from him with her own mouth.

"Yes," she said reaching for her cup of steaming tea.

"And you would be right," he said snuggling his face against her shoulder. "Tonks mentioned that I-we've been invited to Andy's for brunch after the New Year."

"Mmm," she said swallowing a bite of breakfast. "Good, with you on my arm she'll stop trying to set me up."

"Looks like you owe me for getting you out of it then," he said suggestively.

"Luckily I have all day to begin repaying you," she said looking over at him as he lifted his head.

She set the tray aside on the nightstand and grabbed hold of him by his shirtfront. He was surprised when she tugged him closer and he found himself lying against her with one of her legs fitting between his and his elbows bent on either side of her chest.

"Do you remember when we used to just snog for hours when we were in school?" she said nuzzling her nose against his.

"Vividly," he managed to grin.

She smiled up at him and cupped his face in her hand. Ever so slowly she raised her face to him, looking him in the eye when they were nearly mouth to mouth. He obliged her by lowering his mouth to hers, lightly rubbing his lips against hers before retreating a breath away.

Her hair had tangles and her eyes were still dark with the need for rest, but he was still amazed. The look on her face in moments like this left no doubt in his mind that he was still desired and loved. He kept his eyes open as he unhurriedly tasted her mouth, keeping his eyes on that look the whole time. It wouldn't go beyond kissing, they had both agreed to take things slow, but he knew a morning in bed snogging like adolescents could be a fun alternative.

--

Exhilarated from the cold Embre couldn't help sprinting through Hogsmeade until she was breathless. The fresh fallen snow crunched underneath her boots and the snow frosted her hair and eyelashes as she dashed in through the door of the Three Broomsticks. Immediately she was engulfed by the warmth of people mingling and a warm fire. Her eyes searched the tables until she caught sight of Harry sitting with his friends in the back of the bar.

They all looked up when she reached the table; Harry standing up to greet her.

"Hi. I heard you were at the First Task," he said by way of greeting.

"Oh sweetheart you did wonderful," Embre said taking him in her arms for a quick hug. When she released him she was relieved to see he was smiling and not terribly embarrassed. "I'm so proud of you, that is, we both are, Padfoot and I."

"Thank you for being there," Harry said softly. "Will you sit down?"

"Of course," she said pulling out a chair beside Ron whose face turned pink. "Tell me everything that's been going on at school."

"Nothing really. It's just everyone's obsessed with this ball," Harry said running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Yeah, all those groups of girls giggling and staring. Bloody torture," Ron said shuddering.

"Oh it isn't so bad as that," Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"We'll need to shop for your robes!" Embre exclaimed.

"Er, actually Ron's mum said she would find robes for me," Harry explained quietly.

"Well then…that's one last thing I have to worry about," Embre murmured feeling a little put out.

"How has Padfoot been?" Hermione said breaking the sudden tense silence.

"Good. He went to see his cousin again today. He's been so impatient to go out and get a Christmas tree together. It's so cute I….hmm," Embre said breaking off as Harry looked at her curiously before smiling in comprehension. "Oh and Remus says hi as well."

--

For many the weather in London was horrid with the wind blowing fiercely and the temperature so icy you could scarcely draw breath, but for Sirius it was perfect. On that sharp December day he fit right in walking along side everybody else with his cap pulled down over his brow and his red and gold scarf rolled up over the bridge of his nose. No one paid him any mind as they rushed to get to out of the cold and to begin the strenuous task of buying for the holidays.

He thoroughly enjoyed being off the leash so to speak and free to walk on two feet with a bounce in his step, a pack of lager in one hand and a wreath in the other. He felt as jolly as Father Christmas (who he no longer harbored a fear of as he had in childhood) as he knocked on the door.

It took few moments before anyone answered the door but he was not daunted and simply knocked harder until the door to Tonks' apartment was opened by his best friend. Remus looked as though he had just crawled out of bed with his hair ruffled and sticking up in odd points, he was also missing a few articles of clothing such as pants, luckily boxers and an undershirt were still gracing his body.

"Padfoot-"

"What the hell?" Sirius muttered in disbelief.

"Who is it?" Tonks groaned walking up behind Remus with a sleepy expression.

She looked as bedraggled, if not more so, than Remus. Her hair was acid green with a patch of pink standing out. It appeared as if she had slept in her makeup and she was standing in a fuzzy striped robe that was short, to say the least.

"It's freezing, get in or bugger off," she growled wrapping her arms around herself and retreating into the flat.

"Sirius things are not as they seem," Remus remarked calmly, if tiredly when his stunned friend had walked far enough into the room that he could close the door.

"So, you plus my cousin, plus insert explicit activity here is not what happened?" Sirius said in a muffled voice from behind his muffler.

Remus sighed and very calmly walked to the large puce couch occupying the sitting room.

"Nymphadora offered me some much needed company yesterday," Remus explained. "I was fired from work and feeling a little low by myself. She graciously accompanied me to a pub."

"And you graciously accompanied her home," Sirius dead panned.

"Take that thing off you pillock," Tonks ordered from the kitchen doorway. "I was pretty knackered so he saw me home and he was really in no condition to go anywhere so he fell asleep straight away on my couch when we came in."

"Quite so. It seems my hostess decided to make me more comfortable," Remus remarked noting his lack of clothing for the first time.

Red faced, Tonks muttered something as she crossed the room to sit on the couch making sure to leave some space between her and Remus.

"I thought you were working at a Muggle business," Sirius said as he began unwrapping his muffler slowly.

"The company wasn't doing so well. They had to let people go," Remus replied.

Sirius slowly walked over to the sofa and sat between his two friends. He set the wreath on the floor and wiggled the case in his hand.

"Lil' hair of the dog?" Sirius questioned.

"No."

"No."

"You feeling pretty low?" Sirius asked snapping the beer for himself.

"I've been better," Remus admitted.

"Right, both of you, shower, drink coffee and then bundle your arses up! We are going sledding," Sirius announced decisively.

"What are-"Tonks began.

"No buts. Shower the filth and cigarette smoke off….and wouldn't kill you to brush..then sledding!" Sirius said in a voice that brooked no arguments.

--

"Is this safe?" Remus asked incredulously as he stood beside his two companions on the edge of one of the steepest hills he'd ever seen. "This is a nearly vertical drop. You do realize this, yes?"

"Yeah. Now get on the sled," Sirius instructed pointing to a long toboggan on the edge of the hill. "A near death experience will do wonders for your outlook."

"It doesn't look that bad," Tonks said already seated in the front and ready to go.

"I'll take the back…"

"Sit down Remus," Sirius insisted with a glint in his eye.

Knowing his persistence, Remus did as he was told and sat down behind Tonks. Sirius frowned at the two of them and then gave the toboggan a push with his foot, tilting it into motion. Tonks shrieked and Remus clutched her waist for dear life as they slid down the hill with Sirius waving at them merrily.

He watched with satisfaction as Tonks leaned back and Remus was only to happen to have something to hold onto as they gasped in fear and excitement. They hit a bump that had them airborne near the bottom causing them to go flying, rolling over a few times on the powdery snow. Remus was still laughing before he came to a standstill and Tonks was bent over unable to get off the ground as she doubled over with laughter.

"So is it safe?" Sirius yelled down to them.

"The ride is, as for you…." Tonks trailed off as Remus helped her to her feet.

"Believe me, this is exactly what he was like in school. Although he wasn't usually this much of a coward," Remus said loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius called. "Accio sled!"

The sled came up to him but he didn't get on immediately, too busy watching his best friend and his cousin. Remus extended his hand to Tonks in an effort to help her up. The only problem was that she was laughing so hard that she couldn't even get off the ground.

Remus encouraged her, his shoulders shaking as he valiantly attempted to help. When she couldn't stop laughing he hauled her up under her arms and snorted as she leaned on him still in helpless giggles.

They would be good together, Sirius thought, pleased with himself and his train of thought. Now to convince them subtly, with finesse…he'd never been good at subtlety. Damn.

--

After a long day involving a child's beloved toad with the flu, Embre apparated back home with a pop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and turned to see Sirius all bundled up with only his eyes showing making a snowman. Every day for a week she'd been coming home to find him outside having fun in the snow.

She walked closer and realized the snow wasn't exactly shaped like a man. She walked behind him and stared at it.

"What are you making?" she inquired from behind her midnight blue muffler pulled over her face.

"A centaur," he replied. "It's not quite coming together."

"How about a break? We can go pick out a tree," Embre said persuasively.

He didn't answer, only grabbed her hand and began leading her towards the village where they were selling trees. They returned home after dark had fallen, each grasping one end of the tree. It was worth all the effort when they finally had the evergreen standing up lush and green in the living room.

While Embre was upstairs getting the decorations together Sirius started a fire inside the mantel. Being out in the cold had taught him how to assemble it correctly so it didn't end up going out after lighting the paper with his wand. He blew on the crumpled burning paper to get it going and started when he heard a thunk behind him.

"Oh that was heavy," Embre gasped when he turned around.

There were two boxes at her feet but he barely noticed. Embre was breathing deeply, with her cheeks flushed and most of the hair had fallen out of her bun framing her face. Apparently she was very warm; she'd changed out of her clothes and wore a pink silky nightgown that fell to her thighs. The top of the gown was modest enough, but he knew that her bra was definitely off, and after taking all of her in he couldn't help but respond. She left him and went into the kitchen only to return with a chair.

"Love," he said clearing his throat. "We could just use magic."

"We could," Embre conceded crouching in front of one of the boxes and opening it. She pulled out a string of tangled garland and began sorting it out. "But we never used magic at my house when we decorated for Christmas."

He stood over her and freely stared down through her nightgown. He knew her family's holiday's traditions, but he'd been hoping to string the tree a little quicker. Honestly she shouldn't be wearing something like that…so pink, and he could see her silhouette…he was far too warm in his jumper now, and she was taking no notice, continuing to sort out the ornaments. They had both agreed on not rushing into the intimate part of things, but that didn't mean he couldn't help move things along, and make her just a little hot and bothered.

He knelt behind her, and removed the tie from her hair. He gently wove his fingers through to comb it out a little and lifted it off of her shoulder to expose her neck for a minute as he leaned close and let his breath play on her skin. She did pause momentarily, and then returned to her work a little less dexterously.

"What shall I do?" he inquired resting his slightly stubbled cheek against her smooth one.

"There's some ornaments in the other box," Embre responded, turning her face towards his.

He turned his face slightly and looked at her mouth, but ended up rising from his spot and setting to work on the lights.

They worked quietly; the sound of the crackling fire and the clink of ornaments the only sound between them. Sirius had just gotten down to his last glass ornament and was deciding where to place it when Embre reached in front of him to straighten an ornament, pressing her breast against his arm. Through the jumper his skin throbbed.

Embre stepped around him and placed the chair beside the tree and retrieved a gilded angel. She climbed onto the chair and reached up to place the ornament on the treetop. As she leaned close to the tree, his hands fell upon her hips, gentle but firm. She anchored the angel and fiddled with it to straighten it out, feeling his hands rubbing circles on the top of her thighs.

Suddenly he leaned his face against her thigh and nipped her through the nightgown. He felt her shudder and grinned wolfishly. Stepping back he waited until she climbed down from the chair before he reached for the hem of his jumper and tugged it over his head, tossing it onto the couch carelessly. His eyes smoldered as he watched her watch him; her pupils were large and her mouth parted slightly as she stared at the skin bared as he stood in his black undershirt.

"Lights," she mumbled walking to the box. She bent over at the waist and dug through the box wiggling her hips. She straightened holding up a plain box and removed the top, tapping it with her wand. Suddenly tiny blinking glowing lights flew from the box and floated towards the tree. They nestled in the boughs blinking and moving about the green needles.

"Wintrifis fireflies," Embre commented shakily when he came to stand behind her. His chest pressed to her back and his hands gripped her arms. "They lay their eggs in March and they don't hatch until the temperature drops."

"Embre…"

She turned around and took him in. The firelight cast shadows on his face, making him look dark and ravenous. He'd removed his undershirt in the process allowing her to lay her hands on his chest and feel the dark hair, the heat.

He kissed her brow as she touched him, then her cheek, ever so lightly brushing his lips to hers. Her mouth parted for him as he rubbed his lips against hers and licked her bottom lip lightly.

Her head tilted back and her tongue licked his when he flicked her bottom lip. He didn't realize he was gripping her arms until his mouth crashed against hers and he tightened his hold as he surged into her mouth mercilessly. Then her hands were on his arms holding tight for dear life. She cried out as he kissed her relentlessly, bruising her lips. She struggled to match his voracity as he invaded her mouth licking and biting until she turned her face away, needing to breathe.

He kissed her hair and pressed his face against the side of her head. Without words he backed them towards the couch sitting on the cushions and pulling her across his lap.

--

On Christmas morning Sirius woke before Embre for the third time in his life. He went downstairs and made sure everything was set up and he waited, flipping through Witch Weekly, until she awoke.

Around an hour later Embre's footsteps alerted him that it was time for action and he set aside the glossy and sat up straight. It was their first Christmas together again, and though she'd go out to be with her family and he with his cousins, but the morning was for the two of them. He grinned at her when she stepped into the living room and stared at him with her mouth open.

"Happy Holidays," he greeted tilting his head as she laughed a little. He was sitting in the armchair dressed in a red and white trimmed Santa suit and hat sans the white beard. "Well love you're a big girl now, but I heard you were extra good this year."

"I don't know, Santa," she murmured, her eyes laughing. "I've been trying very hard, but I've been playing with a bad boy lately."

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I'll give you a few Christmas spankings and forgive and forget," he promised as he took her hand and helped her sit down on his lap. They smiled at one another, both leaning in and exchanging a kiss.

"Santa you look so good this year," Embre said cupping his jaw as he rubbed his nose against hers and then his dark stubbled cheek. "The black whiskers suit you."

She gingerly stood from his lap and went to collect a bright red wrapped present from beneath the tree. Depositing the parcel in his lap she waited as he ripped into it excitedly. After lifting the top he found a pair of handsome black polished boots within the box. They looked like the footwear he used to sport when he'd owned the motorbike, sturdy but stylish.

"Thank you," he said touching the smooth dragon hide.

"I bought a fantastic salve that will work out any knicks so you can get them dirty. The shopkeeper said you can use them for quite a while outdoors even in rough conditions," Embre said as he examined the gift.

"These are brilliant," he said appreciatively, thoroughly happy with his gift.

Next he unwrapped a long flowing jacket that conjured up visions of Mr. Rochester and other romantic figures when he tried it on. Lastly he opened a package with a small percolator, a metal grate to be place above a fire, and a bag of pungent coffee beans so he could wake up every morning and not have to do without the rich drink.

"Oh bloody hell that smells heavenly," Sirius said joyously as he held the open bag of beans to his nose and inhaled. He buried his face as far into it as he could while Embre collected the paper on the floor. She was about to throw the wrapping out, when he gently caught her by the wrist and held her still.

"I got you something you know," he said softly.

"You didn't have too," she said wondering what kind of trouble it had taken him.

"I didn't have too, but I love you so I did," he replied. "I think there's something over on that branch for you."

He watched as she walked to the tree and searched for the little shiny silken gold purse hanging on a bough. It was nerve wracking to waiting just a matter of moments as she pulled the little drawstring to open the bag. With his fist against his mouth he held his breath as she reached in and removed the necklace. She held it by the thin gold chain allowing the milky moonstone on the end to twirl in the air.

He'd known he wanted it for her as soon as he saw it. He'd thought it would look just right on her, ethereal and beautiful. Now that she was just looking at it he was getting just a tad nervous.

"This," Embre said watching it. "This is…"

She trailed off lifting the chain over her head letting the stone come to rest between her breasts.

"I love this," she finished admiring it before walking over to him. "How did you know just what I'd want when even I couldn't have, Santa?"

"Because Santa knows all," he said in relief.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" she said as her lips curved in amusement.

"Damn, we forgot the mistletoe?" he guessed.

"No. I think we should make you some of that coffee."

"I don't want to waste it," he protested as she pulled him to his feet.

"I love you, I'll buy you more."

--

"We had a splendid holiday Ted's darling twin nieces came over and well you tell them," Andy said as she sat regally in her seat at the table during New Year's Day brunch.

The dining room was immaculate like the rest of the Tonks home; its theme was English countryside chic although the location of the home was more so English suburban.

"So now they've taken a fancy to Muggle baseball. It was quite cute until Anges whacked me good with that ball when she cracked that bat," Ted laughed.

"Children are such a joy. We were busy enough with one, but raising a child is what gives you meaning," Andy explained as Sirius and Embre finished their goat cheese salads.

"Well it's more like you don't realize what you've missed until you've got your own," Ted remarked. "So did either of you hear about the news for the Harpies?"

"What's that, mate?" Sirius inquired eyeing Andy oddly.

"Well that word is they're trading Keaton to the Tornadoes for Andrews! Isn't that a load of bollocks?"

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Embre shrugged.

"Do the two of you have any plans for the new year? I know Andy's told me you both wanted to see South America sometime," Embre said suddenly.

"That's the hope, but we'll see," Ted remarked with a wink. "What about you two?"

"Nothing like South America for awhile," Embre replied cheerfully. "Although I believe there will be a conference in Hong Kong."

She felt Sirius lay his hand on her knee and squeeze it.

"I'm sorry to say my holiday's come to an end. I'll be leaving in a few days," Sirius stated referring to his fast coming return to Scotland.

"Sorry to hear that. Good luck, boyo," Ted said encouragingly.

"I couldn't have said it better," Embre said squeezing back beneath the table.

"Are there any long term plans?" Andy inquired innocently.

"Summer plans you mean?" Sirius said giving his cousin a beatific smile.

"I'll take that as a no," she conceded taking a roll from the basket. "Oh, Ted, darling, where did Ferdy say he and Cheryl were having the wedding this spring?"

The couple was lost in their thoughts as they left the Tonks' residence laden with leftovers and bundled up.

"Andy, subtle as ever," Sirius remarked from behind his muffler. Winter was a good time for him, he could easily blend in among all the other Britons in their snow gear and with a hat pulled down and his scarf no one would know who he was.

"Hmm," Embre murmured lost in her own thoughts.

"She's addicted to wedding planning," he sighed having some thoughts himself. It didn't take Andy bringing up the availability of garden venues to hold ceremonies to make him think of weddings. He'd given the matter some thought before, but even if it wasn't just nutters to think like that, even if he was ready to give his hand and never look back…

He looked down at Embre with her hair spilling out of her knit hat, her cheeks rosy as she looked up at him. Oh yes, he was ready. However there was just no way he would allow Embre to marry a man who wasn't free to do the things she deserved.

"I have something to tell you," he said leaving that train of thought behind.

"What would that be?" she inquired.

"I think Remus and Tonks would be good together. As of last week I began operation Pink 'N' Fuzzy," he announced making Embre laugh unexpectedly.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"As an unforgivable curse," he told her. "Just think about it. She wouldn't reject him because of the lycanthropy. She's so bloody stubborn, if she wanted him she wouldn't let go…like a really powerful sticking charm."

"Maybe," Embre conceded. "I'm afraid that he still wouldn't want it even if he really fell in love. Even if it didn't matter to her and she wanted to love him and marry," Embre said staring off. "And have babies with him…"

She bit her lip feeling her throat grow thick and her step slow.

"Even if she wanted all of that Remus would still need to be convinced," Embre murmured.

He felt a little off balance now. Had she really been talking about Remus or-

"Which means I'll do my upmost to help operation Pink 'N' Fuzzy along while you're gone," she said optimistically.

"Oh, brill, yeah," he agreed. He snapped out of it or tried to stop thinking like that. He had to get back to thinking about the Cup and uncovering something important not…other things.

All the same he wrapped an arm loosely around Embre as they walked to the Apparation point and trying hard to clear his head.

--

There it is, as always by beta is JackNSallyGal. If any of you want to check out the smut I had to cut off, it will be posted in Black Magick. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers and tata for now. Byeeeeeeeeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello darlings! Winter break really agrees with me because I am cranking out the chappies! I'm already halfway done with the next one which I will hold off on releasing for a few weeks because god knows what updating will be like when I return for the next semester. I hope everyone enjoyed the last few updates. Please leave reviews and more importantly tell me what you enjoyed or disliked so that I know if I'm doing a good job or not so much. Alright read on!

Disclaimer: I own student loans nothing more!

Ch 13:Chinese Food and Blondes

_He was weightless. Light and darkness cut through the water, revealing and hiding what lay beneath the surface as he travelled through it with long fluid movements. Bubbles escaped his nose as he breathed out. It felt so unrestrictive. His head was clear as he simply felt and moved. Clear from worry or doubt…_

_Then he finally remembered. He panicked and swam with purpose as the shadows and light covered him. After what felt like hours beneath the still endless water he saw them ahead; four figures draped in shadow held down by seaweed wrapped around their ankles. As he swam closer he saw could make out two of the figures: Harry, and Embre. They floated helplessly, their bodies swaying lifelessly against the faint current of the water. He searched himself frantically for a wand, a knife, anything. _

_The shadows played over the faces of his loved ones, making shadows over their eyes so that as the light flickered from above the surface they're eyes appeared open and accusing. A hand clapped on his shoulder in a bruising grip._

_His gaze darted to the fourth body and he saw a sunken half dead face staring at him pleadingly. His cry died into a garble of bubbles as the half rotted face of James Potter loomed over him, his hands gripping him in a death hold about the shoulders. Another hand gripped him from behind and he craned his head. He let out a strangled cry that was drowned out as it hit the water. Lily Potter clawed at his shirt; her nails digging into his back. Her hair had faded and her green eyes were filmy and grey. He barely fought as they dragged him down into the darkness. _

"_Sirius…."_

_He looked up as Harry struggled against his bonds; beside him Embre stirred, her eyes blinking,_

_He couldn't break the hold that the dead had on him and could only stare helplessly back at those who were alive and he was unable to help._

Waking up had never taken such effort, but Sirius finally managed to make his way back to where he lie inside of a sleeping bag in a cave. Buckbeak looked up at the wizard with his head cocked to the side.

"First things first," Sirius muttered scrubbing his hands over his face. "I'm not eating out of a rubbish bin ever again if I dream shite like that."

It didn't help that he'd finished reading Harry's letter right before turning in. The boy had recounted his experience during the second task in detail, giving his godfather a few palpitations before he'd finished reading it.

It was the end of February at last not a very interesting time to spend in Scotland. More often than not Sirius felt cold and hungry, but he was also desperate to unearth anything that would shed light on what was happening.

Buckbeak bristled and squawked shrilly.

"I know you're hungry Beaky," Sirius said wearily. "I'm still hungry too."

His diet had returned to rats for a few weeks now. In his letters he'd assured all of his correspondences that he was being properly fed. He couldn't ask Remus to bring food when the man was out of work, and Tonks was busier than usual at the Ministry. Embre would have flown over in a heartbeat but she had enough to worry over.

They hadn't been able to meet since the middle of January. As predicted, she actually had gone to a conference in China a few weeks ago. Remus had written to tell him that their father was slowing down more noticeably and God knew Sirius wasn't about to add to their burden by being a picky eater.

It was better not getting visits. He didn't want to distract Harry when the boy had another task coming up within the week. If he lost a little weight and had a few stomach cramps it was worth it if his godson made it out of the task unharmed.

--  
In the grey light of dusk, Hogsmeade was still. It was almost eerie how it was so still from the rest of the day. In the early evening hours it was far too early for normal people to wake up and too late for any drinkers to remain out when the pubs had closed.

In the past few days sleep had eluded Sirius. Every evening he scoured for clippings filled with the news of the Wizarding World. The whispers and speculation in the columns drove him mad. Pieces were beginning to fall into place but there weren't enough for him to really understand what was unfolding in their world. It felt like working on a particularly difficult crossword puzzle and being incapable of finding the one answer that would finish the game.

And he needed to finish the game badly. He had corresponded with Remus several times and both had confessed that they were terrified of history repeating itself; it was pretty obvious from the little Death Eater reunion at the Cup.

They had lived through one war, and been some of the damn few lucky to live from their side. If a second threat was looming when they were unprepared to face it, disaster would unfold upon them all. They didn't have the numbers that they had during the First War against Voldemort and those that they did have were scattered and disorganized. If the Order were reassembled, and if he was not looked on by every sane witch and wizard as a murderer, then he would have had contacts to consult and exchange information with. Now he had nothing to help with his efforts but a fourteen year old boy, sodden strips of the Daily Prophet and his mutt enhanced nose, eyes, and ears.

In the past few days he'd done his best with those canine attributes in the early mornings when he couldn't even sleep peacefully. Instead of sleeping he tossed and turned unable to escape the feeling of being insignificant and powerless within the world. He tried to steer Harry right; doing his best to make sure his godson stayed out of trouble and thereby alive, but even that was easier said than done. If he couldn't at least keep a teenage boy safe, what good was he?

At the end of another day he returned home with nothing to go on. He was cold, cranky, and so hungry the foolhardy notion of burgling Honeyduke's was sounding less foolish and more like the smartest thing he'd ever thought of.

Once more he walked the path to the cave hidden away from everyone else.After letting the wind whip over him for a few more minutes he'd finally reached the cave. As he slipped through the crack he noticed there was actually warm light coming from within the normally dank dark cave. He paused immediately and listened, and discreetly sniffed with his nose. He stiffened and headed inside to find Buckbeak munching on something that he crunched enthusiastically.

Embre was in the middle of the floor, a lantern with bright blue flames lying on the double sleeping bag that she'd opened and spread out. There were several take out containers providing what looked like enough food for a small army. She looked beautiful with her hair down, streaming over her shoulders. She wore a simple sea green jumper and jeans but still looked very feminine even if she was just trying to keep warm in the practical clothes.

Buckbeak squawked at him in welcome and Embre glanced up. He realized he was still in his animagus form and shifted back.

He was never pristine for long, living in the Scottish highlands with no loo, but this time around he was particularly grimy. He'd been neglecting personal hygiene with the exception of quick scourgifies in the mornings; his hair was matted and knotted, and his face unshaven. He felt slightly ashamed for her to see him in his current state.

He turned his face, his expression flat and tired.

"It's hot. Come eat," Embre instructed him gently.

She opened a container and he found himself sitting on the bag. His stomach clenched and loudly announced itself as she spooned large portions onto a plate before handing it to him. He wanted to eat decently to salvage some semblance of civility around her, but he was so god damn hungry and he wolfed it down. He shoved chicken and rice into his mouth, barely swallowing a mouthful before lifting the fork to his mouth for more. She didn't look at him as she distributed food onto her own plate, and ate very slowly at times just moving the food around the plate.

He scowled and reached out for the mandarin beef and chop suey, barely tasting it. It felt as if he would never be full as he ate more and more. Thankfully there was still so much food left that they were in no danger of running out anytime soon. He removed an eggroll and tore into it, sparing her a glance. She wasn't even trying to appear as if she was eating, her fork still and her eyes staring at her lap. She looked troubled and he felt disgusted with himself.

"I've put you off," he said dropping the egg roll.

"What?" she said looking up at him with her brows furrowed.

"I'm a bit repulsive. Eating like this, looking this way," he muttered feeling extremely bad tempered.

She stared at him in disbelief and then laid her hand upon his.

"I'm upset. I know you have to be here, but I don't want you starving," she said fiercely. "I thought you were being taken care of…I can tell you've lost weight."

His eyebrows shot up at that.

"Remus said your father wasn't doing so well," Sirius began.

"It's just a good thing I brought so much bloody food. Didn't think you would need it all," Embre bristled using her spoon to scoop more Chinese food onto his plate. "Don't look at me like that. Eat."

He continued to stare at her stunned until she looked directly at him and he resumed his meal.

"Dad's slowing down," Embre admitted taking a breath. "I've been coming to terms with that for some time now. Remus has been talking about moving back home to be with him more. We're dealing with it. Next time please don't presume I'm too busy or I will be…like this."

She leaned back with her arms extended behind her and somewhat calmer. She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them he was eating ravenously once more, though he looked directly at her more than once as he chewed.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

He set the food aside feeling his distraction wearing out and giving way to the melancholy he'd been experiencing.

"I can't stop thinking of what the Death Eaters must be planning. Every move they've made should have been so obvious and they keep cropping up and catching us off guard. There's nothing to do but fucking wait until they deliver the next blow. I haven't done anything worth a damn here," Sirius muttered in disgust.

"You're too hard on yourself," Embre told him, shifting to lean forward as she spoke.

"What have I done besides warn my godson to be more careful after he stumbled upon the scene of a murder? He could have been ended right there. I can't protect a child that I took a vow to protect since birth," Sirius said growing more agitated.

"Hey, godfather," Embre said taking his hand when he would have stood up. She looked at him seriously and leaned further forward to run a hand through his dirty hair. "You comfort me. Knowing you're here, now that I can see what's going on, I can sleep at night knowing how close you are to Harry. That if anything were to happen you're right here for him."

She let go of him and turned to rummage in her bag.

"Everyone in our world is holding their breath waiting. You're here trying to find out what it means. When it all becomes clear you can take action quickly. This is much more than others are doing."

"I still feel useless," Sirius huffed not quite able to retain his gloomy mood.

"I understand the feeling," Embre remarked, with a knowing look in her brown eyes. "I can't do much about that time though, can I?"

She turned towards him and found him looking at her strangely.

"Missed ya," he murmured looking staring into her eyes. "I wasn't feeling my best earlier to say that. I'm not looking my best either which just made me feel even more like shite. But I am glad you came here."

He leaned forward and kissed her between her brows. As hesitantly as a new lover, he turned his face and hovered over her lips for a moment waiting to see if she was disgusted. She kept her eyes open the whole time, but just barely. Her breathing sped up as his breath ghosted over her skin and his face emitted warmth onto her skin while she waited. Finally his lips brushed over hers, and her eyes closed fully. He felt her hand on his knee and how her palm tightened over the joint as he slid his mouth against her, turning to create a different angle and a sweet dragging friction.

When he opened his eyes it was to find her looking at him with half lidded eyes. She held a bottle of freesia shampoo up in front of him.

"Come on love," she said rising. "I'll scrub you."

"Mmm," he remarked, a smile curving his mouth. "That sounds brill."

The heating spell in the cave kept him from freezing when he removed his shirt so that she could lather up his hair with the sweet shampoo. Her short nails felt incredible massaging his scalp as she worked up a lather. She caressed his hair to sift the bubbles out as she used her wand to pour warm water over the back of his head. He felt utterly relaxed by the time she began to comb out his hair.

"This is getting long," she remarked as she finished untangling his hair.

Sirius could barely nod in assent he was that relaxed. He watched the blue flames flicker in the lantern while Embre trailed her hands across the length of his shoulders.

Embre felt him lean into her touch and smiled. His muscles were lax beneath her hands as he was finally able to relax now that he'd been cared for. It made her happy to see to it that he was taken care of. She could still remember when he'd first come to her in the summer, starving and unclean.

It made her ache to think of him going without basic necessities way he'd been forced to when he'd escaped. There were certain things that no person should go without, and Sirius had gone without for so long before coming back to her.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked running the back of her hand over his shoulder blade.

"Not right now," he said feeling a more tense.

Her hands stilled and she listened to the sound of his breathing. She drew his hair back from the side of his neck with her hand. He tilted his face away to expose the skin further and without further hesitation she stood on her tiptoes and buried her face against his neck. She rubbed the skin with her lips, up and down. With her free hand she trailed her hand along his side as she moved from nuzzling to kisses with her mouth.

"More," he groaned as her hand trailed feather light touches to his abdomen.

She took his skin lightly between her teeth and felt him swallow as she nipped him. Her hand followed the trail of hair on his stomach, tangling her finger tips in it. While she stimulated his neck her hand wandered up to his chest, tickling his ribs before she reached her destination. Her hand stroked the dark hairs and she felt a thrill from the texture.

Embre's mouth moved lower until she was kissing and licking the curve between his shoulder and neck. Her hand pushed aside his damp hair and she dragged her lips along his skin until she'd reached the sensitive nape of his neck. She removed her hand from his chest so that she could trail her fingers in the fine hairs at the base of his neck while her lips pressed butterfly light kisses. With her body pressed against his back she could feel as he dragged in a shaky breath, and the way he tensed and struggled as she stirred his body until it thrummed with arousal.

She laid him down and continued to caress him even slowly even when he begged for more. When she'd finally finished touching, she stripped them both naked and covered his body with hers to make love with him. It had been a struggle for him to allow her to set the rhythm as she whispered in his ear, but he lived through the sweet, tender torture until he shuddered and buried his cry into her neck.

After she'd gone limp, her cries long since died away she laid on top of him to recover. He hummed one of his favorite songs wrapping both of his arms around her back and stroking the skin in idle patterns with the tips of his fingers.

He'd needed her tonight. He'd needed the food to take his mind of the hunger, and her to dispel his aggravation. When left to his own devices there were times when it became too easy to give in to the urge to brood and dwell on the bad.

"Happy belated Valentine's," Embre mumbled against his skin. "I hope this was alright."

"Definitely alright," Sirius remarked. "Having dinner by blue flames set the mood."

"You were brooding through most of dinner," Embre pointed out.

"Yes, well ,sex by blue flame light set the mood then," Sirius amended. "I can honestly say I was not brooding through that part. By then I was feeling fantastic."

"Good," Embre said sleepily. "Feels nice…"

Yes, that part had let him feel that and more. She really had made love to him kissing all over his body even when he pleaded for her to lay with him. She'd touched every part of him with her hands and mouth bringing him to the edge and drawing him back only to build up the unbearable ache in his body. It had been about him and left him feeling so loved he wasn't ashamed to say he might have cried just a little.

He continued to caress her back lightly lulling her to sleep where she lay against his skin.

--

"Are you really okay? With your dad, I mean," Sirius inquired over a breakfast of coffee and eggrolls.

"I don't know when I'll be able to come here again," Embre said as they ate breakfast. "This really is a horrible breakfast."

"What's horrible? You have coffee to wake you up, and eggrolls, with all the veg in the roll s'like an omelet without the eggs."

Embre laughed and pushed her hair over her shoulders.

"Speaking of long," Sirius commented running his hand down the long mass of brown hair.

"I'm getting it cut soon," she declared. "I've been looking for ideas on styles but haven't found anything."

"Why don't you try going back to your natural color?" Sirius inquired.

"Because I dyed it to forget about what a chubby awkward girl I was in school," Embre remarked.

"Oh come on. You were cute," Sirius said lifting his coffee as Embre scoffed. "I'm serious. You were a little girl, you weren't beautiful, but you were definitely cute."

Embre shrugged it off, but did think about it in the coming days and again when she had lunch with Tonks in a greasy little pub.

"I'm conflicted. I keep thinking just a cut, but then there are all the things I might try with different cuts," Embre said in exasperation.

"You know, now that you mention it, your hair's been that way as long as I can remember. Don't you want to try a different cut or dare I say it….a new color?" Tonks proposed dramatically.

"Maybe?" Embre laughed as Tonks' face morphed into hers only with a sun kissed orange bob.

"Well shall we think about it now?" Tonks said as her hair sprang into springy corkscrew curls. "Ever fancy yourself a ginger?"

Embre snorted as she stared at her face surrounded by floor length red tresses, then a short pixie style in blonde.

"You know I'm really a natural blonde," Embre said looking at the shades change from darker to lighter.

"Yeah, why did you dye it?" Tonks remarked.

"I was unhappy with my appearance in school. Having completely new hair helped make a change believable for me," Embre shrugged. "I had hair like my mum."

"Aren't you at all curious?" Tonks said tilting her head.

"I guess I thought if I ever went back I'd see an awkward chubby little girl," Embre admitted.

"I don't think you'll see that," Tonks said returning to her own heart shaped face. "Extended hair dyes have charms woven into them right? You could end the spell and be able to see it right now. It would be just as easy to go back."

At her hair appointment later that day at Witch Hazel's Salon she came out with a cut that made her hair curl at the nape of her neck. It felt great with so much length taken off, but when she looked at her reflection she couldn't stop thinking about the color. After she'd paid the witch for the appointment she sized herself up with determination.

"Well why not?" Embre thought suddenly. Hair dyes in the Wizarding world had charms worked into them so that they were permanent until another dye was used or if the user wanted to return to their natural color. All she had to do was lift the charm and her old color would return.

She removed her wand from her purse and held it up to her hair. She paused and then applied the correct hand motion.

"Finite incantartum," she said clearly. She felt a small frisson of energy and when she looked down the hair falling over her shoulders had become sandy blonde. Gingerly she brushed the locks over her back as her heart raced and she chided herself for overreacting.

"Oh…" Embre whispered as her mouth parted slightly. "It's not bad. It's just that I look so much like her now."

There wasn't much time to dwell on her hair as she left to meet Remus at their dad's house. They were finally going to have a talk about what was to be done for his care now that it seemed he needed it.

She apparated to a secluded spot only a block from her childhood home and walked briskly in the March cold. With her breath coming out as vapor and her lungs burning she ran to the front door and let herself in. The heat engulfed her and made her sigh as she removed her winter apparel. She turned when she heard her father's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad it's me," she called walking towards him. She arrived at the foot of the stairs and looked up into the startled face of her father.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His eyes were confused as he gripped the banister tightly.

"Dad? Are you alright?" she said taking a step towards him.

"You," he whispered as a tear fell down his cheek. "Clara."

"Dad?"

"Clara!"

His eyes looked her over rapidly, a frown of puzzlement marring his features.

"Clara?" he said pleadingly with tears streaming down his face.

"No," Embre choked out, her throat tight. "Dad, I'm Embre. Mom's dead."

He stared at her incredulously and she took a step up the stairs, laying her hand on his own which shook as badly as hers.

"I'm Embre," she said as tears spilled over from her eyes.

He let out a sigh, and just as suddenly he began crying. He sat down on the stairs and buried his face in his hands.

She felt paralyzed as he came apart like a sobbing child. He looked so helpless and scared and it broke her heart. She wrapped him in her arms and rocked him. It was all she could do for him without falling apart.

--

**Abrupt ending gahhh! I really don't know if this was the best chapter. My mood was a little low when I wrote it and I kind of transferred that onto Sirius it seems. Not a lot of action this chapter but there will be in the next one. Again reviews please it would be the vera best Christmas presents!!! Happy Holiday to you all no matter if you celebrate Winter Solstice, Kwanza, the Jewish one that I will not attempt to spell because it would be insulting, and Christmas. Love to you all for sticking with the story!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright let's pick off where the cliffie cut off. I've enabled anonymous reviews now so please leave me something after you read this in a review. I'd like to thank Dyzrythmia and 93 f0r leaving reviews for the last two chapters. Thank you girls! I hope everyone's holidays went well and safe. To those of you going through a tough time I can only say with complete sincerity, hang in there kitty. As per usual my beta is dear JackNSallyGal.**

Disclaimer: Own nothing but my new school books. YAY!

Ch 14: Striving for Something

When they arrived the Healers at St. Mungo's gently led Mr. Lupin into an examination room and left Remus and Embre to sit in the waiting room. Neither said much or even bothered trying to glance through the glossies lying on the end tables.

"Remus, whatever's going on with him," Embre stated. "I made it much worse today."

"I don't-" Remus began when a broad man in robes walked to them. "Healer Etres how is he?"

"At the moment he's calm. We observed him and ran some diagnostic spells on him. We believe he has Alzheimer's disease. I'm very sorry."

"There's nothing that can be done for him?" Embre asked quietly.

"In terms of restoring him, no. We aren't entirely sure how he will progress, but it is clear that he'll need living assistance for his own safety," Healer Etres said. "I know it's all sudden, but here in the hospital we have an excellent assisted living wing where your father would be well taken care of. I would advise you to consider it as an option."

He walked off leaving the siblings alone together.

"I don't think we have a choice," Remus said evenly, as he wiped his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Embre nodded unable to speak with the thickness in her throat. Her father's episode had been her fault she knew. When she'd seen her hair she'd immediately known how much she looked like her mother. How could she have thought it wouldn't affect her father to see her that way?

"I'll tell you one thing I know," Remus said as he struggled to compose himself. "If today hadn't happened dad would still be this way. You stopping by to see him didn't cause all of this. We might not have noticed his condition until something far worse happened."

Embre knew logically what Remus said was true. She still felt guilty about what her visit had done to her father but she could find some consolation from his words.

Merlin knew she would need what she could get.

--

Over the next several days it was invigorating for Embre to return to work. She could perform tasks without thinking twice, looking at a sluggish boa constrictor and then moving on to a pygmy puff that needed its vaccination pellets.

At Pet Precautions she was in her element. She knew what needed to be done for every animal that came in and in the end they left healthy or fast on their way to being healthy.

There was a tentative sense of normalcy here. Even her hair had returned to the familiar brown of the past several years further cementing the routine and predictability that she craved.

When there was a lull she checked on the stock in the building. She noted that they would need to order more Dragon pox medicine, but not as much as they had been stocking now that winter was coming to an end.

Embre walked to the front desk to finish her notes and became comforted by the familiarity of Natalie and Meredith's chattiness in the background. There was a flurry of activity in the form of a Persian cat in for a prenatal check up, a fruit bat with no appetite, and a python that had swallowed a wand.

There was finally a lull when the bell above the door jingled and the bubblegum pink head of Nymphadora Tonks poked into the shop.

"Wotcher," she said brightly, taking care of how she stepped over the welcome mat as she entered.

"Auror Tonks is there a problem?" Embre said feigning worry. "I don't know what you heard but I can assure you it was this young man."

Adam blanched when his coworker pointed in his direction and looked at the colorful Auror worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here for arrests today. Although I wouldn't say no to bribes for future purposes," Tonks said with a wink. "Flaky baked chocolate bribes are the most effective in my case."

She shifted her weight on one leg and eyed Embre a little more seriously.

"You have a minute I take it?" she said hopefully.

"Yes of course."

Embre led Tonks slowly to her office hoping to prevent the younger woman from tripping in her haste to follow and they arrived with no injuries.

"So, doing well?" Tonks said clasping her hands loosely in front of herself.

"I've just been trying to keep busy to take my mind off things," Embre admitted. "That hasn't been much of a problem with work and selling ownership of the apothecary. Why? What's going on with you?"

"Well, I, uh, have you heard from Remus lately?" Tonks said shifting uncomfortably.

"No," Embre admitted. "Not for a few days."

"Me neither," Tonks said scooting to sit on the examination table.

Embre stood up a little straighter at that.

"So I tried to get him to come out for a drink the other night and he didn't respond at all," Tonks explained swinging her legs. "It just seems unlike him. I mean he's always so gentlemanly and responds politely if he doesn't feel like it. Then I sent him an owl just to check on him and again nothing."

"That is unlike him," Embre admitted.

"Hmm. I did have plans with my mate Linda," Tonks said her brow creasing. "I'll just ring round to check on your brother after I'm done upholding the law for the day."

Embre nodded her assent. She couldn't understand why Remus wouldn't reply to Tonks unless there really was something the matter. She tried not to worry over it until she needed to.

--

"Thank you," Embre said accepting a greasy newspaper filled with fish and chips from the street vender.

Work was finished for the day and she had a wonderfully unhealthy supper in hand to eat while she walked in the warm evening. She was getting strange looks being out in her work robes but she didn't take notice and just enjoyed walking through London. The noise of people and cars buzzed in the background. It was still light enough that the moon wasn't out yet, but soon London would covered in night.

She froze mid step. In the middle of the crowded street for the first time since the previous summer she hailed a cab.

--

Tonks sped up her pace as she neared the flats where she'd once picked Remus up for a night out. He'd met her before she was able to make it up the stairs, most likely as a courtesy so she wouldn't fall down them. It was for his sake that she climbed up the treacherous steps, gripping the railing in a white knuckle grip.

When she'd miraculously reached the top uninjured it finally occurred to her that she didn't actually know the number of his flat. She lifted a thin unimpressed eyebrow and scanned her surroundings. She would be the first to admit she could be an incredible menace when it came to moving from one place to the next, but when it came to skills like surveillance and security she was as practiced as they came.

The neighborhood wasn't the best in London and at this hour of the night there was nobody moving about on the sidewalks. She was alone on the landing that lead down the line of flats. All of the doors were closed as she discreetly stuck her hand in her pocket and whispered the incantation for a very discreet tracking spell. With a casual loose step she walked down the landing. She looked at the doors as she passed them by, tripping and righting herself as she came to the fifth day. The door knob emitted a glowing pulse and she knew it was the right apartment.

"Remus? It's Tonks," she called knocking lightly at the door.

There was only silence from within the apartment and her fist pounded frantically against the grimy door.

"Remus!" she shouted as she continued to rap on the door.

She heard something bang inside the flat and punched the door angrily.

"Dammit Remus if you are able to get to the door you had better open up pretty fast!" she yelled in panic.

She didn't have the chance to do anything else as the door was yanked open. Remus stood in the door, his hair in disarray, complexion pale with a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead.

"Merlin's beard Remus!" she said laying her hand against his forehead to find it hot. "You're sick."

"Yes, but I assure you…I am more…than capable," he said stopping for breath. "Of caring for…myself."

"The hell you are," she said stroking the hair back from his sweaty face. "You're shaking."

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Her hands froze in the process of straightening his hair as she felt a leap in her heart rate from out of nowhere. She dropped her hands immediately and stepped back.

"I owled you twice to see how you were holding up. I wanted to know you were doing alright what with your dad and no job," she said brusquely.

"I do apologize," he said struggling to maintain his usual speech patterns. "However, you must go."

"Do you really expect me to leave? Either you're sicker then you're letting on or you were ignoring my owl. Which is it? I'd hate to think I left you to die of dragon pox."

His lined, worn face was filled with pain before he closed the door behind him and stepped onto the landing.

"Both," he said dully.

He walked past her purposefully in spite of his sickly state. Tonks took off after him, surprised when he turned on her looking near panic.

"Nymphadora," he said urgently as he grabbed her by the forearms. "I must go to the shed behind this building and confine myself. If I don't then for this night I will be a danger to anyone who comes in contact with me."

"Are you that contagious?" Tonks whispered as the meaning of his words began to sink in.

"If I were to bite you I would be," he said gravely.

"Oh no," she croaked hoarsely.

She looked appalled and he released her to quickly make his way down the steps. Time was short. He needed to lock himself away, and he needed to get away so he wouldn't have to face her.

The cab pulled up to the curb beside the rundown flats and Embre rushed out still clad in her blue robes. She ran up the stairs to Tonks who was sitting at the top with her chin resting on her hands.

"Dora, what happened?" Embre panted.

Tonks sighed and lifted her face. Her hair was a mousy brown and her expression somber.

"I can't believe it," Tonks shook her head. "I can't believe he let me pal around with him and he didn't tell me I was buying drinks for a werewolf."

Embre took a deep breath and sank onto the step. She had hoped Tonks would be more understanding, but then she knew it would be shocking for anyone who had just found out.

Tonks wiped the heel of her hand furiously under her red eyes.

"That poor man," she said heatedly. "I thought he had enough problems and now this?"

Tonks shed a few more tears brushing them away as quickly as they fell and readily accepted a conjured handkerchief from Embre.

"Doesn't he take the Wolfsbane potion?" Tonks blurted with a sniffle.

"He can't afford the ingredients himself and he wouldn't accept it when my father or I tried to supply him," Embre sighed tiredly. "He'll only allow me to brew it for him as a birthday present."

"What about Christmas?"

"For Christmas he decided that he wanted actual presents. He loves books too much," Embre laughed quietly.

"Daft," Tonks murmured with a reluctant smile. "So, do you come round in the morning to put him back together again?"

"Yes," Embre replied. "This is dangerously close to becoming a habit with me, but why don't we get a drink?"

"Yeah," Tonks agreed standing up. "But remember-"

"Don't worry we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron so we can use a Leviation charm to get you home," Embre assured her.

--

Later that night Embre was in Scotland, but she didn't go see Sirius for once. This time she found company that would allow her some rest from all of the pressure.

"'Nother cuppa tea?" Hagrid inquired as he poured some whiskey into his own steaming mug.

"Yes please," Embre said holding her cup out for more.

Hagrid obliged her by adding a generous amount of liquid from the teapot and an overly generous amount from the bottle of Ogden's. Her face was flushed and warm from drinking already but another one couldn't hurt, not when she felt so relaxed.

It was a warm spring night but there was a small fire burning in the hut that made the small home feel incredibly cozy. Nothing much had changed in Hagrid's closed quarters with the exception of a rather menacing looking yellow bird holed up in a cage in the corner.

"I'm sorry it's been awhile," Embre said when her cup had been returned to her.

"Don' you worry 'bout that," Hagrid remarked. "Been right busy 'nough ere with all tha students running bout."

"Have you made any new acquaintances?" Embre inquired as she lifted the Hagrid size mug to her lips.

"From time ta time," Hagrid said gruffly.

If it wasn't for the fact that she'd had two cups of 'tea' already, she would have sworn she saw a blush creeping over the unbristled part of Hagrid's face. He drank down his drink in three swallows and topped it off once again.

"Be right gla when these folk return to thar own schools," Hagrid said rapidly. "Not the smartes man ever, but I got jus as much right to be treated with honestly."

He's definitely had a few more then me, Embre thought, at the misuse of the word honest.

"I tell ya jus better at I be with beasts. Don' ave na business tryin ta court somein," Hagrid said stumbling over his words further.

"Hearing things….I'll take more," Embre said standing up on wobbly legs and making it to Hagrid's side in one piece. She lifted the bottle resting on the floor beside his chair and managed to get more in her mug then she spilled on the floor.

Her legs finally gave out from under her, which was just as well since the floor was clean and a proper place to sit.

"I'm jus not tha type meant fer settlin down," Hagrid explained. "Jus me an Fang. An me blast ended skrewts. An me…"

She tried to focus on what he was saying but she couldn't even make it back into the chair without spilling her drink. As a solution to the problem she just drank it while leaning against the chair.

In the morning Embre awoke to the sound of thunderous snores. She lifted her head that had lulled against her shoulder leaving an uncomfortable crick in her neck. Peering about the hut blearily she found herself leaning back against the chair on the floor. The fire had gone out long ago and Hagrid was lying with his long legs sprawled out nearly touching her own. It turned out that Fang, who was curled up against her leg, was the one responsible for the loud snoring.

It felt like a Hippogriff had done a jig on her head and it was just too bright and smoky in the hut.

She put her palms down on the floor. It took a minute for her to steady herself but she got down on all fours and then was able to push herself up to stand on her feet. The smell of smoke was making her so nauseous she flung open the door and ran outside changing into a rabbit mid stride.

It was a clear bright morning and early enough that the dew clung to her flat feet as she sprang over the grass. Even if it did feel like her brain was throbbing within her small skull, the air was doing wonders for her.

It took a while before she felt somewhat better and paused behind a bush mid dash. She changed back standing on both feet. With her breath coming out harshly she felt the sun beating down, the gentle noise of children from Hogsmeade playing nearby, and tasted the morning breath mixed with the remnants of alcohol from the other night. It was such a foul taste that she promptly bent over and heaved up the contents of her stomach.

Using the back of her hand she wiped the residue from the side of her mouth and sank down on her knees. She felt much better in many ways even if the thudding in her head did need work.

--

"We found a good offer for ownership of the store so that's all taken care of," Embre explained.

She sat with her father in one of the lounges at St. Mungos in the assisted living wing. It was still felt much like had a hospital with the same sterile feel and harsh white walls, but there was no argument about the exemplary care given.

"We put the house up for sale finally and if all goes well we'll have enough to keep you comfortable in here," she added. "

"Yes, you've taken care of everything. But you've been here long enough darling. There's nothing more for you to do here. Go on home," Mr. Lupin said patting her knee. "You've seen me and I'm fine."

"Are you….?"

"What I am is as tired of being asked if I'm fine as you are right now," he chuckled rising from his seat. He kissed her on the head and slowly headed to the door.

"Dad," she said getting up from the bed.

"Yes?" he murmured absently.

"I'll be back for a visit next week," she said dumbly.

"Have a nice evening. I know I will. My roommate has a grandson who smuggles in pumpkin schnapps."

"Is that a hint for me?" Embre inquired.

"Good night, love," he said with a little wave before shuffling out into the hallway.

She used the hospital floos and was at last standing in her own solitary, quiet home. She stepped out of the fireplace and sank down on the couch gratefully. Closing her eyes she just relaxed until she heard a loud thud beside her.

She shot up and stared at Tonks who was lying on her face, and pushing herself off the floor. Today her hair was long and black with streaks of purple.

"I see you got a new rug, hehe," Tonks said cheerfully as she rubbed her fishnet clad knee.

"Dora?"

"Oh good is she back?" Andromeda Tonks voice called from the back of the house.

Sirius ran into the room just as his cousin was brushing herself off. He was cleaned shaven now, but after being in close quarters with Andromeda Tonks his expression was rather harried.

"Em, you arrived safe and sound?" Ted Tonks called stepping into the room flushed and warm from kitchen work.

"Would you like a canapé? Mum's made about three trays so I hope you enjoy anchovy paste," Tonks laughed.

"Nymphadora! I need help with the pudding!"

Tonks frowned and folded her arms stubbornly.

"Nymphadora?"

"I was only trained to come when my name's pronounced right!" Tonks called back.

"Oh, really, don't act like that," Andromeda sighed as she stepped regally into the room. "Embre, oh I do hope it's alright. I didn't know what you might like so I decided on a lovely duck a l'orange."

"Is there any wine preference?" Ted called.

"How about a beer preference?" Tonks called back.

Embre sat silently with her mouth gaping open and her eyebrows nearly at her hairline.

"She brought mineral water too," Tonks said inclining her head towards Embre who was watching her uncharacteristically quiet boyfriend.

"What the hell is going on?" Embre blurted stunned by the flurry of activity.

"Dinner," Ted replied his mouth turning up at the corners.

"We were so hoping your brother could join us, but Nymphadora told us that he told her, he was working late tonight."

"Mother, your pudding's going to burn," Tonks said spinning her mum around toward the kitchen.

"I'll give you another hand, Andy," Ted said following his wife in.

"Yeah, so I may have said that your brother was my, uh, gentleman friend. I was desperate to get a temporary guy so my mum wouldn't keep trying to drive me round the bend; anymore so then usual," Tonks stage whispered.

"Nymphadora go help your mother," Sirius stated.

"Git," she accused half-heartedly.

The stomp of Tonks' steps and the clatter of dishes rumbled in the background as Sirius resumed his silent manner. He didn't move to be near Embre for the sake of giving her a chance to breathe after the assault of well wishers.

Moving slowly he took a seat on the armrest of the couch. He flashed a lopsided but sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, love. Andy felt you needed an overly elaborate meal to take your mind off of your dad," Sirius snorted.

"Apparently she was right," Embre said still reeling from the flurry of activity in her home.

"She usually is," Sirius said in exasperation.

He shook his head and got up to sit beside her. Both sat quietly with the sounds of cooking filtering distantly from the kitchen. All week she'd been hearing condolences and was asked if she was alright, or how she was holding up, and she was grateful that Sirius hadn't. Instead he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and simply enveloped her. She swiftly pressed her face into his collar and closed her eyes. For a few minutes they just sat together sharing more in the wordless embrace than awkward sympathies could have.

The loud clatter of pans crashing together finally made them incline their heads towards the kitchen. Embre looked up at Sirius and found him watching her with his head cocked.

"Hey," Sirius whispered as his lips curved. "You've cut your hair."

Laughing in delight she pulled him close, pressing her mouth firmly against his. They shared quick kisses, unable to stop their laughs from bubbling up between their lips, and equally powerless to put a halt to the feather light kisses.

"Sirius, we have appetizers. What are you doing in there?" Andy called knowing full well what the couple was up to.

"Snogging the shite out of the hostess, ma'am," Sirius called back impudently.

Embre collapsed against the back of the sofa in helpless laughter.

Dinner was strangely calming despite the fact that it was rather loud and boisterous. The meal was eaten outside and gone on until the spring sky had grown dark as several courses were eaten. Sometimes the dinner conversation had been broken by arguing or laughing but it had ended up being a wonderful homecoming for Embre in the end.

"I love the woman but Andromeda Tonks drives me barmy sometimes," Sirius chuckled as he headed up the stairs.

"You have to admit it felt nice. Things felt normal for the first time in a while," Embre remarked.

"You think mother-daughter time between those two is considered normal?" Sirius snorted at the top of the stairs.

"Well, I meant normal given what I'm used to," Embre remarked. "Hmm, I'm quite adaptable aren't I?"

"That's a general requirement of prolonged repeated exposure to members of the Black family, love," Sirius said taking her hands in his to lead her as he walked backwards into the bedroom.

"Oh, I've enjoyed prolonged, repeated, exposure to a member of the Black family," Embre confessed shamelessly.

"You naughty girl," Sirius barked in laughter.

He eyed her hotly and tugged her closer with his hands on her own. His eyes wandered over her body as his hands held hers still at their sides. They were nearly touching with only a whisper between their bodies.

"Lay with me?" she asked him.

"Are you sure….?"

"Yes!" she said straining against him.

He growled low in his throat and released her hands. His fingers deftly undid the top button on her shirt, allowing his knuckles to lightly graze the newly exposed skin. As his hand continued its downward path, undoing the buttons and brushing feather light touches to her skin, Embre let her eyes fall closed. She shook with every gentle scrap of the back of his fingers while her head fell back slightly. His mouth fell on hers suddenly to bite her bottom lip lightly before moving out of reach.

She felt the last button come undone as he laid his hand on the curve of her stomach. Eyes blinking open she stared through half lidded eyes as he rang a finger along the chain of the moonstone pendant hanging between her breasts before toying with the front clasp of her blue gingham bra. Intentionally trying to tease her, he held the clasp between his fingers tugging lightly and running his thumb over it as his eyes followed it and then returned to hers.

That night everything else fell away from their thoughts. They forgot about everything, but the bed, hot skin, and whispers in the darkness.

--

Alright another end. I have another chapter waiting to go and I will post it in two weeks rather than another month if I can get five reviews. That's all I ask, or I'll just put it up in a month. Yes there is going to be a Black Magick update as well for those interested! Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all. I hope everyone is doing alright now that we're in the thick of winter. This is kind of an abrupt chapter but it was necessary. A big thanks to my reviewers 93 and LolaCherryColaGirl.

Ch 15:A Culmination, a Commencement

"I put money down you know," Natalie announced from behind the reception desk two weeks later.

It was a fairly relaxed day at Pet Precautions, giving all of the employees the opportunity to catch up on the more menial but necessary tasks that went with the job. Cages were scrubbed, the reception area given a good once over to remove cobwebs and grime from the storefront windows. The animal healers went through their records and sent out owls to those who hadn't brought their familiars in for their recommended annual checkups.

At the soonest possible time lunch was sent for from the Leaky Cauldron and the Animal Healers relaxed tucking into crisps and sandwiches.

"Put money down on what?" Meredith murmured lazily as she relaxed and put her feet up.

"On the last task of course," Natalie responded as Meredith cracked her neck and rubbed her short black tresses.

"And who did you wager on?"

"Considering that he's just fourteen and he didn't die I put money on Harry Potter," Natalie said wisely. "Although I hope that Diggory boy makes out alright. Beautiful example of the male species that one…"

Embre locked eyes with Adam from their seats opposite one another and fought to keep from laughing. Honestly there were times when their eccentric secretary was worse than a giggling fifth year girl.

"I'd wager on Krum. You know he's tough and has endurance playing Quidditch," Meredith remarked.

"I suppose you're galleons are on Harry Potter?" Adam said pointedly to Embre.

"My galleons…my heart palpitations," Embre laughed with a note of hysteria in her voice.

Her coworkers all exchanged looks and moved on to a new topic of conversation.

--

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," Professor McGonagall informed Harry.

"But the task's not till tonight!" Harry said in panic.

"I'm aware of that Potter," she said. "The champion's families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

As what she said sunk in Harry turned back to his breakfast and began attacking it in a way that gave Ron pause.

"What the bloody hell's gotten into you!" Ron blurted as Harry jumped up from the Gryffindor table.

He nearly tripped over his robe on the way out, but righted himself. He ignored all of the stares as he darted out of the Hall. He opened the door and looked around the room.

Amos Diggory and his wife stood to the side talking quietly. He caught sight of Fleur's little sister Gabrielle standing with her family, and another couple he assumed were Viktor's parents.

Mrs. Weasley was near the fireplace while her son Bill stood with his back to the doorway. It was nice to have them turn out, but he had been hoping that maybe his godmother had come as well. He'd been receiving a steady stream of owls from Embre full of concern and encouragement.

Mrs. Weasley always did her best to include him at family functions, but with such a big family Harry still felt like an outsider sometimes.

During the time he'd spent with Embre in the summer and the few times during the school term she was focused on him. She'd planned a birthday for him, always made sure that he was spending enough time on his classes. There had been times when she would pointedly ask him if he'd been doing anything risky in her owls and he'd reluctantly owned up to his behavior and promptly been reprimanded for it. For the first time in his life it had felt like having a mum.

Mrs. Weasley caught sight of him and his mouth turned up at the corners. Bill turned his head and gave him a grin. He walked towards them just as Embre stepped out from in front of Bill and waved at him.

She walked towards Harry grinning excitedly while he closed the distance. When her arms came around him tightly he wasn't embarrassed and hugged back.

"Are you taller?" Embre laughed incredulously when she pulled away. "I think you are."

She took a step back and beamed up at him.

"Did you cut your hair?" Harry inquired smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes and there is a rather long story that goes along with that," she confessed with a tired smile.

She and Harry turned back towards the two Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley stepped forward to give him a hug although her smile was a little strained.

--

At the end of the day after being led around by Harry, his three visitors convened to the Great Hall for dinner. The day's main event was coming up soon and the hall seemed filled with a subdued excitement. Throughout the day Harry had seemed relaxed as he'd shown Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Embre the grounds and castle. When they'd sat down to dinner Harry had become more quiet and subdued so his godmother had taken it upon herself to share a few things at the dinner table hoping that like his godfather, his mood would lighten if he were distracted.

"Harry what would you think of taking a trip this summer?" Embre said as they ate pudding.

"Where to?" Harry said with interest.

"I thought maybe some place hot with a beach. Have you ever been to a sandy beach for a day?" she inquired.

"No. It sounds fun."

"Good, I'd like us to do more of those kind of things," Embre said with a small smile.

"Harry certainly deserves some amusement after what he's been through," Molly commented looking directly at Embre. "So good of you trying to make up for everything this dear boy's been through with such lighthearted fun."

"I am trying," Embre said in astonishment while the children looked between the two women curiously.

"Of course," Molly said primly. "It's the least you can do as a parent."

The matriarch turned her attention to the children. Embre kept quiet mostly because Dumbledore took the opportunity to stand and announce that it was time for the champions to leave for the Quidditch pitch.

"I'll see all of you afterwards," Harry said rising from his seat.

"You'll do fine, dragon slayer," Embre said smiling confidently at him.

He flashed them all a brief smile and then walked off stiffly towards the doors, applause following him out.

--

"_He faced a dragon, he faced a dragon."_

Embre had told Harry that to instill him with confidence, and she was forced to repeat it to herself to keep calm.

She sat among the crowd and watched Harry from the distance as he stepped within the maze. Craning her neck, she'd followed his movement until he had finally disappeared deep into the hedges.

Now the stands that had been roaring with applause and shouts only a few minutes ago were almost completely silent. Everyone was holding their breath for any sign of action from inside the maze.

The silence felt oppressive and constricting as Embre waited. She'd almost risen from her seat when red sparks flashed in the air. One of the champions was in trouble.

Her palms began sweating and her already testy stomach clenched as she and the crowd waited. Sick with worry for Harry she waited until Ludo Bagman addressed the crowd.

"Viktor Krum has been removed from the maze. Only three champions remain!"

She sagged in relief as whispers broke out among the seated spectators. Within a few minutes all talking had died and the returning silence felt even more oppressive. Time was moving so slowly that she had no idea how long it had actually been since the champions had gone into the hedges.

Ludo Bagman stood before the crowd once more to declare that Fleur Delacour was out of the maze leaving only the Hogwarts champions. There was no murmuring from the stands this time as the spectators held their breaths while the seconds ticked on in an unbearable crawl.

Night had fully set in by this time and torches were burning brightly to provide some illumination in the darkness. The flickering lights did little to alleviate the tension in the stadium. A conversation struck up between Dumbledore and Bagman in the distance did provide some distraction in the otherwise stagnant quiet until with a loud crack two bodies appeared at the entrance to the hedge. The silence stretched over the audience as Harry and Cedric lay against the grass with the Cup gripped by the younger boy.

Then the slow crawl of time sped to a frenzy as the crowd surged forward. Embre gulped in air and sagged in her seat as everyone else spilled forward to congratulate the champions. She knew there was no way she would get very far with all the people pushing so she hung back and swallowed air as her body shook from all of the adrenaline.

It was over finally. Harry was safe. They would go home soon and spend the summer quietly together.

"Oh thank gods!" she panted.

She became aware of a buzzing in the crowd that was building. The crowd was chanting something but she couldn't make it out from her position.

"He's dead! Cedric's dead!" an anguished voice shouted.

Everything became loud and frenzied down on the ground as the chants continued and the impossible words rang through the air.

"Dead! Diggory's dead!"

She jumped to her feet but couldn't see a thing with the crowd swarming around the officials and the two boys.

A boy was dead. A grown boy had gone into the hedge to fight for the chance to have glory and returned dead. And Harry had brought him out.

"Dammit!" Embre yelled as she hurried down the stands. She pushed against the crowd, fighting desperately against a sea of bodies, and found it was impossible to get through as everyone else tried to do the exact same thing.

She had to get to him. She turned her head frantically searching for a way to make it to the front, but there was none. Then the crowd was moving back as someone forced the students to make room. It was like being engulfed with a panicked herd of animals as all of them spoke; some crying, others shouting amid the chaos that had erupted.

--

The black dog ran as he never had before. Sirius had been anxious enough when the patronus had arrived out of nowhere from Dumbledore and the message sent him running as if his life depended on it, or more importantly, his godson's.

"_There's been a terrible accident. Go to my office, the password is sugar quills…"_

His pulse raged in his ears as he tore through Hogsmeade like a demon. All he could think of was how damn long it was taking him to get to the castle but it was his only choice. He couldn't apparate because of the tournament security so he was stuck sprinting like a demon through the night.

--

When she had finally fought her way to the front of the crowd she cried out in frustration when she saw that Harry had already been taken away. Cedric's body was gone as well, leaving only the Cup on the grass.

Gritting her teeth, Embre returned to her animagus form and allowed her to move around the crowd and on towards the castle.

--

There were barely any people inside the castle leaving the large black dog an easy time darting through the ancient halls. He navigated his way to the Griffin guarding the Headmaster's office. His ears pricked up at the sudden sound of raised voices carrying through the halls and he tilted his black head for just a moment. Recognition dawned on him and he didn't hesitate in chasing after the noise.

--

"I just want to know if Harry Potter was brought back here!" Embre snapped at the uncooperative poltergeist floating above her.

"Ooh wookin for ickle stinky Potter!" Peeves cakled obscenely. He threw another water balloon to add to the damp spots surrounding his target, but her was wand was whipped out and sent the balloon into one of the walls.

The poltergeist blew raspberries at her as she angrily turned her back and stormed away. All she'd tried to do was look for Harry and that incorporeal menace had declared the direction she was heading in off limits just to irritate her; it had worked too.

A short bark brought her back to herself and her eyes landed on the furry head poking out from around a corner. No sooner had she seen him, then he disappeared and she tore after him. Her feet pounded into the ground as she followed fast behind the canine until it paused in front of the stone griffin.

It shifted into a man and announced the password. The statue rose and he leapt on the rising stairs, still mindful of exposure in the vacant school. She jumped up after him and through the door flung open in her path.

"What happened here tonight?" he bit out as she closed the door behind her.

"H-Harry's alright," Embre began anxiously. "Oh gods I don't know how he is. I don't know what happened the only thing I know is that he's alive and the other boy Cedric Diggory…."

Her voice broke off and her hand covered her mouth as she struggled to deal with everything. She finally met his eyes and he saw hers swimming with panic and fear.

"Cedric Diggory was dead. He was dead when Harry came back with him," she whispered still incredulous after everything that she'd heard that night.

Sirius' face contorted in muted horror as he gripped the arm rest of one of the chairs. He stared into space helplessly as she sank gracelessly into one of the chairs in front of the desk. They waited quietly lost in their own thoughts Sirius pacing occasionally and Embre sitting still with her hand extended over her eyes. When the oak door slide open they both stood to face Dumbledore and Harry.

The young boy was covered in sweat, grass, and blood. His face was so white he looked as if he might fall over at any moment. The very worst thing was the expression on Harry's face. He looked very much like a boy, and a very frightened lost one.

"My god," Embre broke off, her face screwed up in anguish at the sight of him.

"Harry are you alright? I knew it. I knew something like this…what happened?" Sirius murmured as he crossed the room to his godson.

The boy was so quiet that Sirius helped him over to the chairs to take a seat. Embre knelt beside the chair on her knees and laid her hands on his forearms for a few brief moments as she stared worriedly at his unfocused green eyes.

"I have much to tell you both," Dumbledore said gravely as he slowly crossed the room.

They both listened with growing horror as the Headmaster loosely recounted everything that had happened that night. They were forced to listen to Harry tell his story of the night's events and imagine the ordeal that he had faced alone. It was clear that just talking was taking its toll on the boy.

By the end Harry Potter's godparents were aware that Lord Voldemort had returned; how Harry had unwillingly played on hand in the resurrection, and the conspiracy that had been going on throughout the year in Hogwarts castle.

It was also explained how Harry had miraculously escaped through Priori Incantatem and how the specters of James and Lily Potter had appeared in the graveyard. By the time Harry finished talking, he was exhausted. Sirius had buried his face in his hands, and Embre's head was bowed.

Dumbledore finally decided that Harry should be taken to the hospital to have a few peaceful hours of dreamless sleep.

"Sirius would you like to stay with him?" Dumbledore asked the still man at the back of Harry's chair.

He nodded and turned back into a dog. Dumbledore swept out of the office first, followed by Harry and Embre who followed beside him with her hand lightly on his shoulder while Sirius followed at their heels.

When the four of them walked into the hospital wing they found themselves faced with Harry's friends who had been waiting. Molly Weasley started towards them.

"Harry! Oh Harry!"

Embre was glad that Dumbledore had stepped in front of them and calmly explained things to the woman; Embre's emotions were so turbulent she would have probably snapped at the woman.

Behind Molly the other Weasleys and Hermione all looked on solemnly and jumped when Molly turned on them.

"Do you hear? He needs quiet!" Molly warned them.

"I think they all heard it the first time, Molly," Embre couldn't help retorting to the other witch.

She squeezed Harry's shoulder before letting go of him so that Madam Pomfrey could care for him. Her eyes flashed to Molly who regarded her with her mouth screwed up as though she badly wanted to say something. After the night she'd had, the Animal Healer took a perverse bit of pleasure walking right past the older witch dismissively.

Sirius padded beside her into the screened off area where Harry was lying in bed. He watched as Embre looked down at him with a sad smile. She waited until he'd settled down and slowly reached out to take his glasses. She couldn't resist ruffling his hair just once before she backed off and sat down.

The boy's head sank heavily into his pillow and within a minute his breathing was even the potion he'd been given putting him to sleep not a moment too soon. Embre stayed seated next to the others for several minutes with her arms tense against the arm rests, to be sure Harry was really sleeping soundly, and then she rose from her chair.

Sirius cocked his head and rose on all fours to follow. The door to the infirmary was cracked open, allowing him to nudge it open wide enough with his face so he could squeeze through.

Embre paced in erratic circles outside of the hospital wing. Pivoting on her heel sharply she walked as her trainers shuffling against the stone floor. Her wand was out, gripped convulsively in her hand as she struggled against the urge to let loose with a spell.

Embre felt like she would rip apart from the inside. As Harry's guardian it was her responsibility to see to his care, to keep him safe. She knew that not only could Harry have been spared the ordeal he'd gone through, but he _would have_, if the Ministry had respected her right to withdraw him from the tournament. All of the little pieces had fallen into place so easily for the Death Eaters and their Master because of the Ministry and its ability to totally disregard important matters without a second thought.

Her grief for Harry was being swallowed by the hatred bubbling up within her. Hot, thick and suffocating it welled up inside until she couldn't think.

Her wand clattered to the floor and her curled fist hit the wall with a sickening crunch. A hiss of pain came from her closed mouth and she cradled her hand.

"You should go back in and fix that up," Sirius remarked disillusioned beside her.

Breathing deeply, she turned her face and saw no one standing with her. Her knuckles were bleeding and throbbed hotly, but her head was somewhat clear.

"I set broken wings instead of broken arms, but I'm still a Healer," Embre said exhaling sharply. "If I wanted to mend this I would."

The tap of his shoes on the stone moved from the middle of the foyer and over to the wall. Unseen he slid down the wall and settled on the floor.

"We fought so hard," he stated, invisible where he sat. "It feels like we'll never be done fighting to make things better for Harry."

He rested his head back on the wall as Embre remained upright.

"When he was a baby it was exciting at first, the war," Sirius sighed. "It became too exciting quickly. After doing my part for the cause and I would remember the people who we were fighting for that needed a good world to grow up in."

He wondered if she'd even been listening until she came over to sit down against the wall beside him.

"Harry didn't grow up with the love he should've had, but at least after everything that was sacrificed he grew up without feeling afraid," Sirius mused. "I'll remember that in the days to come."

Everything was quiet except for the faint murmurs coming from within the infirmary.

Sirius had never felt more like an adult in his life and never more uncertain. Not for the first time he wished James was alive. He lifted his head when he heard Embre sniffle and stood up.

"Embre don't cry," Sirius said quietly watching her back. "I can't take it."

"Then go back inside," she told him.

She wiped the back of her hand against her face not making any sound, but unable to stop the tears from pouring out.

"What's going to happen to you after tonight?" she said.

"I don't know exactly, but I have the feeling I'll be needed," Sirius admitted.

"You'll have a job to do and I have one too," Embre said turning to face him. "When Harry wakes up I need to be strong. I have to fall apart now while he's still asleep. More than ever it's up to me to take care of him."

She dabbed at her eyes as he got up from the floor. Her wand floated in the air seemingly on its own as Sirius held it out for her. She took it in her uninjured hand and felt his hand close over hers.

"We have a few hours before he wakes up," he said. "If you need to you can let go. Just stay with me."

"I'll probably cry again," she warned him.

"I'll manage. I need you, and you need me," he said resuming his seat against the wall.

"Come on down," he insisted.

Embre gingerly sat down and scooted into his lap. His arms came around her waist, while he pressed his nose to the curve of her shoulder. Her hands rested on his arms and she leaned her head back against the invisible man beneath her. In spite of the horrors that they were coming to terms with there were no more tears as they sat together.

--

Late in the dark of night the black dog was running across Scotland. The hospital wing had erupted in chaos when the Minister had shown up. Dumbledore had tried to show the old fool reason and in the end Fudge had been concerned solely with himself. The Minister had left still clinging to his denial about You Know Who and with the comfort that the lie afforded him.

In his animagus form Sirius could only wait until all of the commotion in the hospital wing had died down. Only after Dumbledore had begun to instruct the witches and wizards at his disposal was his presence acknowledged. After the Headmaster had forced him to endure a rather revolting handshake with Snivellous, he was given the job of alerting all the old Order members.

Harry had wanted him to stay he knew, but it couldn't be helped. Embre would be there for the boy and she would do a fantastic job. She had her job and he had his.

When Sirius reached Buckbeak it would be goodbye Scotland and 'ello life on the road.

--

Okay so shorter, but I felt like I had to talk about where the two of them were at this point in the story. So GoP officially over and on to OotP!!! I have so been looking forward to writing this next leg of the story with so many things planned out! At the end when I had Embre punch the wall I was a little worried I was writing her out of character and I asked my beta and awesome sister about it. She told me that it seemed to her that it was the result of character development and that she could see something changing in Embre but that it fit, and I realize I agreed with her. My fave OC isn't going to go through a complete 180 or anything but there will be subtle tweeks, just wanted to let everybody know that. I will probably be posting for That Black Magick in a little while with a chapter that is pre-Committed to Memory. Please review even if they are anonymous and ta!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so sorry its been long between updates, but school has been kicking my butt and between classes and my resurrected social life I've been spread kind of thin. Without further ado here's the next installment!

Disclaimer: own nothing but mounting student loans!

Ch 16: Whether You're Ready or Not

It had been an interesting start to the summer. Sirius had spent the first several weeks contacting the old Order members. Dumbledore had sent owls ahead to each of them, but naturally many of his old comrades reacted with slight apprehension that changed into hesitant acceptance.

With the old members up to date he knew it was time for the Order to have some new blood in the ranks and took it upon himself to recruit his beloved cousin.

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Tonks said with interest.

She lounged on the couch in Remus' apartment with her legs stretched out before her and her hands folded upon one another in her lap. Sirius sat beside her with one leg crossed and an arm thrown over the back of the sofa.

It was a typical grey London day in June. Remus was absent from the proceedings making it much easier for Tonks to relax and listen to her cousin.

"We could really use someone like you," Sirius told her honestly. "Not just because you're combat ready, either. There can never be enough Order members in the Ministry to keep an open ear."

"Cool," Tonks remarked with a grin.

"I won't lie to you," Sirius warned. "Quite a few from our ranks were killed in the first war."

Tonks nodded and held her chin in her hands thoughtfully.

"Is there anyone else in the Ministry?"

"You know Kingsley Shacklebolt, and we've spoken to Arthur Weasley," Sirius replied.

"Don't know any Weasleys, oh hang on, is he related to Charlie? Oh, bloody hell, I haven't seen that bloke in so ages!" Tonks exclaimed. "That boy had huge arms from playing Beater, always tried to get me in a headlock after I'd make a prat of myself."

The door opened suddenly as Remus stepped inside with a paper underneath one arm and the morning bottle of milk under the other. Clearly surprised to see her, Remus couldn't stop the turmoil inside from playing on his face.

"Welcome home Moony," Sirius greeted cheerily as Tonks fidgeted with her hands. "Is that the paper? Brill! Mind if I have a go at the crossword?"

"You haven't finished the last one yet," Remus commented neutrally as he handed it over to the grinning idiot in front of him.

"Yes, mum," he scoffed taking the milk and paper and turning tail for the kitchen. "I'm putting the kettle on."

Tonks watched Remus steadily as he looked after Sirius. When it seemed that he would not acknowledge her, her fidgeting hands clenched at her sides.

"This couldn't get more uncomfortable," she observed wryly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Remus acknowledged as he turned to face her, though he was still unable to look at her.  
"Is that why you never told me you had lycanthropy?" Tonks asked testily. "Because you thought I'd run from you?"

"Nymphadora…"

"Would you have ever told me?" she snapped standing up from the couch, causing him to finally look at her.

"I've told people in the past," he sighed. "And more often than not I was rejected. I didn't want…"

He broke off and turned to walk away, but she stepped in front of him, standing on her toes so that she was nearly eye level with him.

"I don't give a damn if you're a werewolf!" she hissed angrily. "I'm not repulsed or afraid of you Remus Lupin."

"Then why haven't I seen you since that night?" Remus said in bewilderment.

"Because you weren't going to tell me," Tonks said gesturing wildly with her hands. "We hadn't known each other long, but I really liked you. Merlin, Remus, didn't you think me of all people would understand being different?"

He shook his head and lowered his face.

"Being a metamorphagus can be painful. People don't realize what it's like, what people expect of you when you can change your appearance at will. Schoolmates always thinking my body had to be altered because I was so lanky and skinny growing up… boys offering to go out with me if I change my appearance to look like some model in the glossies. I accept what I am, but it's been a long road," she said gritting her teeth. "Bloody right I understand."

They were both silent and immobile until the sound of the kettle sounded from the hob.

"Sirius told me about the Order of the Phoenix," Tonks said after a minute. "I'm probably going to join so it looks like we'll work together sometimes."

He thought he might have heard her sigh in regret but she was out the door before he could really discern it. The feelings of regret had escalated to a real ache in his chest after being in the same room with Nymphadora. It puzzled him as he went into the kitchen where Sirius was leaning against the counter with a mug of tea at his lips. The paper lay on the counter untouched.

"Cuppa tea?" Sirius offered.

Remus declined with a shake of his head and Sirius shrugged.

"Did you hear that?" Remus inquired as he eyed the other man.

"Some of it," Sirius admitted solemnly. "Unfortunately, since I love the both of you, there's not much I can say on the matter. She's a Black, Remus. She'll come round when that stubborn streak's had enough."

"Delighted to hear it," Remus said flatly.

"Meant to tell you when you returned earlier," Sirius continued, setting the mug behind him on the counter. "I decided to give a little something back by offering my family's home for the new Order headquarters. Dumbledore accepted, so unfortunately that means I'll need to make the place decent before any business can be conducted in the home of my filthy forefathers."

"You're going to scrub up everything that's accumulated since your mother's passing?" Remus remarked in disbelief.

"No, I'm going to clear out the place of all the nasties that have filled the house since the first sodding Black set foot in the place," Sirius said darkly. "It's going to be a bloody full time job I should think. There's more than dirt and moth eaten furniture in Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

He smiled grimly with an unfocused look in his grey eyes.

"I'll have to move back in," Sirius whispered. "And since the place is practically uninhabitable, if you moved in it would be rent free."

"You're really trying to sell it," Remus chuckled lightly, though Sirius remained stony faced. "Thank you, Padfoot. It's kind of you."

"Kindness has nothing to do with it," Sirius said thickly as he eyed his friend. "I don't want to be alone in that house."

He scrubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily.

"I didn't want to go back in the first place, but if I'm left by myself in there," he said speaking half to himself.

"The lease runs out soon Sirius. I cannot possibly refuse your offer," Remus remarked, his words bringing Sirius back to himself. "You won't be alone."

Sirius' shoulders fell as he relaxed and his eyes closed in an expression of deep relief.

"Then you might want to begin packing up your delicates, professor," Sirius replied bleakly as he began to walk out of the kitchen; his posture that of a defeated man.

--

"Dad! Mum, please, help me! Cedric!"

In the dead of night Embre jerked awake in her bed. Her heart raced as she stared into the darkness of her room, listening to Harry thrashing in his bed.

"He killed him! Cedric! No, please!" Harry cried down the hall.

She closed her eyes and prayed it would be over soon. Ever since he'd come home from school he'd been having the night terrors on and off. It was always awful to be ripped from sleep in the night by his screams until they subsided. In the mornings when she asked about how he slept, he never mentioned the night terrors so at least she knew he was unaware of them. She was glad for that; she had considered administering Dreamless Draught but decided against it because it could make the drinker dependent.

She held her breath as the house became silent again. Through the open window on the wall across from her bed the warm summer breeze stirred the curtains slightly, the night completely still otherwise.

There were times after his horrifying dreams when she was able fall back asleep, but this was not one of them. She drew on the blue robe hanging from her headboard and donned it over her shorts and camisole. Moving silently and without injury through the dark house, with the skill of a practiced night walker, she navigated through the dark house and down the stairs.

In the kitchen she turned on a light, filled her Silent Kettle with water, and put it on the stove to boil. She settled down in a chair at the kitchen table and waited. There was plenty of time before she had to go to work. After a hot cup of tea she would get ready for the day and wake Harry.

--

It was a wet, fairly miserable day in the London. The heavens had opened up to let forth a heavy downpour since dawn that didn't show any signs of stopping.

The weather didn't do much to improve Sirius' mood as he prepared for the day ahead of him. When he and Remus were certain that they'd shrunk and packed everything that didn't belong to the landlord, they closed the door behind them for the last time. Buckbeak was retrieved from the invisible shed in the back of the flats where he'd been kept after Sirius had departed with him from their roomy cave.

"I know you hate this part, Beaky, I'm sorry," Sirius said as he lifted his feathered companion, now transfigured into a book of matches, and placed him inside his pocket. He pulled the upturned collar of his coat against his face and stepped out of the shed and into the heavy rainfall.

No one in the neighborhood took notice as he and Remus disappeared from the lawn. Nobody could be sure of what they saw in the thick sheets of rain as they stayed dry indoors or turned their faces down to avoid the wet onslaught.

When the two men apparated onto another street in London it was no less wet, but the neighborhood was considerably nicer than the one they'd arrived from. They didn't have to wait long before they were met by other Order members. They were given the means to see the house hidden under the Fidelious Charm and walked to it from across the street. Remus opened the door when Sirius made no move to do so and stepped out of the rain, grabbing hold of the other man's coat sleeve in the process.

Remus glanced at the dust and the cobwebs covering the walls and then his eyes settled on the row of troll legs lining the wall and he began to have a clearer picture of what he was in for.

He jumped when a hand clutched his shoulder and turned back to his companion. Sirius pressed a finger to his lips, signaling him to be silent. His friend's face was grave, his grey eyes dull.

Without a word Sirius shut the door behind him and muttered a spell that made the tip of his drawn wand glow with light. He moved silently down the hall with Remus just behind him.

Sirius flicked his wand every once in awhile to light a dusty candle stub stuck up on candelabras hanging from the ceiling. The glow of the light didn't do much to help the appearance of the filthy neglected house, but the light was a comfort.

"The kitchen downstairs is probably as good a place as any to start," Sirius sighed. "The library or my father's study would be better layouts to hold meetings in, but they are also the rooms that have lots of nasty surprises and I really don't think I'm up for that just yet."

He found the door to the basement and paused with his hand curled around the handle.

"On second thought, not a good idea," he said stepping away from the door and aiming his wand. Remus stood a few steps behind him with his wand already drawn as both men realized there could be any number of unpleasant surprises behind the door.

With a flick of Sirius' wand the door creaked open. Both men jumped back slightly but nothing emerged from the gloom but the smell of must. Sirius pushed the door open all the way and peered into the dark.

"It should be safe enough. Nothing dangerous was ever kept in the kitchen…with the exception of my great aunt Melania's pickled mandrake," Sirius remarked wryly as Remus followed him down.

--

One Week Later

"Good girl. Oh, that's a good girl," Embre cooed proudly to her patient.

Embre was crouched in a barnyard with the smell of animals and hay heavy in the air. Dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, she was acting as a Muggle vet for a farmer near her home. Covered in a sheen of sweat, she rubbed the side of the new mother, a prize milk cow named Waterloo, responsible for the beautiful new brown spotted calf laying in the straw.

She turned her head and grinned happily at Harry who was standing against the fence in the barnyard. She turned back to the animals and rubbed the back of her hand along the side of the calf. Her side rose and fell with her first breaths.

In the span of her career as an Animal Healer she had delivered quite a few babies into the world. Every time she saw a baby big, small, furred, scaled, or something in between being born, it was an experience that never lost its wonder.

She let her hand linger on the rather large baby and became thoughtful.

"Thank you for helping us out," Fredericka Waldon a husky English woman with ruddy cheeks called as she climbed over the fence and walked into the barnyard. "I appreciate it."

"It's alright. I'm hardly ever needed," Embre sighed pulling back her hand from the calf. "Waterloo knows what she needs to do."

"All the same, it's good knowing if my pride and joy gets into any trouble there's someone who knows what they're doing. Not like those vets from town," the stocky farmer declared underneath her cap of shorn red hair.

"You're welcome. Can I ask what this little girl's going to be named?" Embre said rising to her feet.

"Disraeli," Fredericka grinned down at the newborn.

"Original," Embre agreed looking down at the calf once again. She tore herself away with a touch of longing in her eyes and waved goodbye to the farmer.

"Are you ready to go, love?" Embre inquired as she climbed over the fence.

Harry nodded and jumped down from the fence as she dropped to the ground.

"One of the more fun parts of the job," Embre commented. "Messy, but fun."

"At least I finally know where babies come from," Harry shrugged making Embre give him a sideways glance. "Just joking about that. It was as interesting as Magical Creatures class."

"Happy to hear that," Embre laughed in relief.

They retrieved the bikes they'd left resting against a large beech tree beside the barn and rode off toward the village.

Harry had never been known how to ride a bicycle while living at the Dursley's. He could have figured out how to do it but there were no bikes to ride on at Little Whinging; Dudley had preferred the telly and his videogames to any form of physical activity.

After coming home for the summer, his godmother had done all she could to take his mind off what had happened at Hogwarts. He'd been going to London on the days that she left for work and for the most part he didn't mind it. She wanted to know where he was at all times and had even assigned him a curfew which was always enforced since she was there at his side if he ever left the house. There were times when it was frustrating being looked after all the time. At the Dursley's he'd been able to go where he pleased without anyone caring and he could be alone when he wanted time to himself.

Harry peddled over the grass just ahead of Embre. He'd admitted that he'd never learned to ride a bike when she'd asked him if he wanted his own. On one of her days off they'd fooled around on her bike, him on the back and her pushing behind him. They'd kept at it until he could balance the bike and keep himself upright while he tore across the yard with her running behind him and laughing as he peddled so fast she couldn't keep up. It was almost as good as riding a broom when he peddled fast enough.

Besides learning to ride a bike, Harry had been preoccupied with listening for news of what was happening in the Wizarding world. He listened to the Wizarding radio in the kitchen whenever he had a spare minute, always turning it on before they even sat down to breakfast. There was no use relying on his friends; they had written apologetic notes back to him saying how it was dangerous to answer some of his questions through owls. Sirius' owls were much the same, stressing that Harry sit tight and wait.

Just thinking about it made his hands grip the handlebars on his bike a little tighter. He felt like he was the only one in the dark at times. After the things he'd done and with the night in the graveyard still fresh in his mind, he of all people was entitled to know certain things. The excuse of sending sensitive information in owls was only good for so long.

--

Embre and Harry stopped briefly in the village at the local grocers and then were on their way home again. Embre looked over at Harry as they rode together. He'd been fairly glad to visit the farm and to be in the open air. Midway through the ride his mood had seemed to turn melancholy. That kind of mood change seemed to happen to him from time to time since he'd come home.

A smile threatened her as she peddled with all of her might and passed him.

"Race you home!" she called back.

"No fair!" he protested half heartedly. "You have a head start!"

She only laughed and listened to the sound of the wheels spinning rapidly and her breathing.

"What, can you only catch me on a broom?" Embre whooped as they raced across the green and entered the forest.

Harry began to gain on her when she couldn't keep up the fast pace at top speed. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught him smiling widely with his teeth as he passed her by.

"Come on, keep up!" Harry laughed as he darted off ahead of her on the path.

In a few minutes he was out of sight, disappearing behind the thick throng of trees surrounding them. Embre let her feet trail on the ground and stopped in the path to catch her breath. She released a breathless chuckle as she bent over the handlebars as her breath came out as vapor in the cold air.

Her head lifted slowly as she watched her breath. She hadn't noticed the cold in the air with her skin heated after riding so fast on the bike. A glance at the grass and bluebells on the side of the path revealed that they were covered with frost.

It was dark, she realized with a start. The darkness had crept up so suddenly. Even with clouds in the sky beneath the tree tops it was still much darker than it should have been on an early summer evening.

Her breath left her shakily and turned to vapor in the icy air as she reached into her pocket and removed her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered, laying the glowing wand inside the basket on the front of the bicycle next to the bag filled with groceries.

"Harry?" she called. Without thinking she placed her trainers on the pedals and pumped her legs hastily.

"Harry!" she shouted as the cold nearly stole her breath from her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark figure darting among the trees. Her heart hammering, she tried to follow the outline when she heard Harry.

"Embre?" he called uncertainly.

She opened her mouth to answer and shrieked as something flew in front of her. She turned the steering wheel sharply causing her and the bike to topple over. Her wand fell down amid the items tumbling out of the bag as the dark form loomed over hand shot out for her wand, but it was too far away with the bike lying on top of her. The creature's hooded face drew closer and it was all she could do not to open her mouth and scream.

--

Harry could see the opening in the woods ahead of him, but he glanced back over his shoulder to tease Embre. He couldn't see her anywhere behind him so he tapped the brakes and came to a stop on the path. Panting silently, he waited expecting to catch sight of her at any moment. After waiting his smile faded and everything was still. There was no sound of animals in the trees and it had grown dark with the cloudy sky blocked out by the canopy of the tree tops. He shivered from the cold and grew very still.

"Embre?" he called out uncertainly. He barely heard her cry and he let his bike fall to the ground and began making his way back down the dark path. The further he went the darker it became until he had to take out his wand and use it to light the way. He thought he saw a dark figure drift through the tree tops and couldn't wait any longer to be sure it was a Dementor.

--

There was nothing left but the cold and despair. Happiness was a distant memory to Embre, a feeling she couldn't remember. All she could remember were flashes of the bad.

"_Daddy it hurts!" Remus cried uncontrollably as his mother cradled him and his father cleaned the broken skin on his hand._

"_Your mum," her father said tremulously. "I'm sorry my darlings she's gone."_

"_Don't you want to play, pudding bottom?" Bellatrix giggled cruelly._

"_It's not about other women I swear to you," Sirius said frantically._

"_Thar gone! Lily an James!" Hagrid bawled._

A blinding light suddenly appeared. Immediately, the darkness drew back pushed away by the light. It made Embre dizzy to watch, as her vision blurred with the side of her face pressed into the earth.

She shivered slightly, trying to focus as the world spun sluggishly. Then the weight on top of her was lifted up. She groaned and felt disoriented as she was helped up.

Embre felt arms curling under her armpits and lifting her to her feet. She stumbled slightly and sagged against the weight holding her up.

"We have to get home." Harry's voice urged her as he lifted her arm over his shoulders to support her. She leaned heavily on him, her legs moving shakily to keep up and dragging after a few moments.

"Come on, just a little further," Harry said as her head lolled against his shoulder.

The Patronus* had driven away the two Dementors that had blocked his path and the one that had attacked Embre, but he had to keep them moving. It was up to him to get them home to safety.

All summer he'd felt safe, bored and stifled at times, but always safe. Now that the creatures who inspired his worst fear had found him and his guardian was incapacitated he was shaken.

She at least seemed to be making an effort to move, though she was having trouble keeping up. They took one step and then another. Her feet would drag and he had to hold the hand draped over his shoulder while his other hand wrapped around her waist so that he could support her as he forcibly dragged her along for safety's sake. They took one step and another until they were leaving the woods and their house was in sight.

"Almost home, a few more steps okay?" Harry panted as she put on foot in front of the other. After making it across the yard Harry unlocked the back door with the wand gripped tightly in his right hand. He kicked it open enough to let them pass and stumbled in. Embre was able to walk across the wooden floorboards slowly.

Harry sat her down in a chair at the kitchen table and then began rummaging through the cupboards. When he couldn't find what he was looking for he went to leave, remembering to lock the door before rushing out of the kitchen leaving the cupboard doors wide open.

His trainers pounded up the stairs, while downstairs Embre became more lucid. Harry bounded down the stairs and took a seat beside Embre. He tore open the last of the chocolate frogs Ron had sent for his birthday and held one up to his godmother.

She looked at it for a moment and reached up to take it from him.

"It'll help you feel better," Harry said looking her over worriedly. She was pale, but she was moving. Now that she was eating the chocolate hopefully she'd be better soon.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Cold," she said quietly as she continued to nibble the frog.

"Right, sorry," he muttered heading back upstairs.

She listened to his steps thudding loudly up the stairs as the chocolate slowly began to take effect. Finally, she thought to look to see if the windows were locked and got up to walk into the living room.

"Embre," Harry called out to her from the stairs.

He joined her in the living room looking utterly frustrated.

"The Ministry just owled a Howler. I've been kicked out of school and they're going to take my wand," he said in disbelief.

"What?" Embre said seeming almost entirely recovered from the attack.

"Just what I said," Harry replied.

He took a seat on the couch leaning forward in defeat. Embre sat beside him on the couch and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me Harry," Embre stated. "I will not let that happen. You saved my life, and took care of me when I was helpless. I'm so sorry that you had to do that and I promise you it's not going to happen again. I won't make you have to be the adult. I'm going to handle this, alright?"

He didn't look too convinced but he nodded anyway. Before she could move he turned and his arms came up over her shoulders in a hug. It took Embre by surprise but she pulled him closer as her arms came up to hold him.

Over the years it had been up to Harry to look out for his own well being. Embre had promised she would make everything right and after everything that had occurred tonight she planned to do just that.

--

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it was necessary. I really wanted to do more of Sirius' perspective, but we'll see about the next installment around. **

**I thought the scene with the Dementors was important in establishing what I plan for Embre. I thought it would be unrealistic for her to be amazing at combat like some of the other characters who are better at defense, so I wanted to establish that she doesn't have much in the way of fighting skills yet.**

**I have exams in two weeks so after that hopefully the creative juices will flow. Reviews are appreciated and feedback so I know if I'm doing a realistic story. Love to you all and thanks for reading! My wonderful sister Jack&SallyGal was my editor once again for this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all, its me. To quote Monty Python, I'm not dead I was just incredibly busy with school and my muse took a leave of absence. I'm happy to be giving you all a very delayed update. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am committed to finishing this story, even if it takes a while. So, enough of my nammering on, enjoy!**

Ch 17: Pieces

It had been several days since the Dementor attack. True to her word Embre had been doing her best to take care of everything, but it was proving difficult. Sirius couldn't or just wouldn't tell them anything except that they needed to wait to be retrieved.

Harry lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was going nutters. His godmother was more overprotective than ever. They barely left the house except when they went to London and even then Embre confined Harry inside Pet Precautions until she was ready to take them home for the day.

As Embre set the table for dinner Harry sat down rigidly. He didn't meet her eyes as she set a plate down in front of him. She took a seat across from him and began eating with more vigor then she felt.

"Can we go for a walk tonight?" Harry said flatly, looking up at her from behind his glasses.

She paused with her fork poised over her plate not meeting his eyes.

"I know this is unfair to you," she said quietly. "It won't be much longer…it can't be much longer."

Harry shook his head and scowled.

"So I can't go for a walk even with someone holding my hand? Why should I be punished because you're the one who feels unsafe?" Harry said angrily.

"Because it's my job to take care of you," Embre said quietly, but with a layer of steel in her voice. "It's my decision."

Harry's chair scraped against the floor as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Harry-"

"You just want to keep me locked up because it'll be easier on you," Harry accused her as he marched up the stairs. "It doesn't mean you're keeping me safe."

He went to his room and flopped on his bed for awhile staring at the ceiling. Everyone was treating him like a child. His entire life he'd been alone while he took care of himself and now every one of them wanted to tell him what to do. After everything that he'd been through and now they all wanted him to believe they would make it all better.

With a flick of her wand she turned on radio so she'd have some music while she cleaned up dinner. She cleared all of the food into the rubbish bin knowing they wouldn't eat it. She hadn't been hungry, but making a meal and setting the table gave her something to focus on.

She filled the sink with water and soap and began scrubbing the plates.

It was better that she leave him alone. Harry was a teenager who needed space. Whether or not he meant what he'd said, he'd been right. She was overcompensating in all the wrong ways.

She clutched the plate in a white knuckle grip. As the kitchen door flew open the plate shattered on the floor.

Embre fumbled with her wand as a familiar face stepped in.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't send an owl," Remus said stepping in front of a group of people. "We're here to take you to London."

Embre gripped her wand so hard she thought it might break in two.

"You're here for us now?" Embre said her voice dangerously soft. "We were in London today while I was at work! Why the hell would you wait until we're back in the country?"

"Because the Death Eater's are bound to know that witch," a gruff voice announced as the group filed into the kitchen. "They'll be knowing your day to day comings and goings like a goblin knows gold."

Mad Eye Moody stepped in his pale blue eye whirling around the kitchen.

"You want to get yourself killed then by all means skip through London like they'll be expecting," he muttered as Tonks rolled her eyes. "Assuming they didn't already get to you."

"She's my sister Alastor," Remus said calmly. "Isn't that right Hippy?"

"Yes Moony," she replied tightly.

A squeak from upstairs made her tilt her face up to see Harry standing uncertainly with his wand drawn.

"It's alright. Some friends have come to take us to London. You'll need to pack your trunk and bring along your broom," she told her godson tiredly.

Tonks peered over her shoulder up at Harry curiously and it almost made Embre laugh.

"Harry this is Auror Tonks. She'll help you get everything together," Embre said as she climbed up the stairs.

"Wotcher!" she said enthusiastically, following at Embre's heels and only tripping slightly once.

"You deactivated the security charm," Embre said in realization after a moment. She lowered her wand as she wondered how easy it would be for someone else to counteract the charm if they knew to expect it.

"Only because I knew about it. It's not easy, even for the witch who helped cast it," Tonks said matter of factly while Harry studied Tonks' bubblegum pink hair with interest.

"Well that's something.." Embre muttered.

"We just didn't want to scare you out of your skin. First the alarm going off and then you see a group of magic folk in your garden."

She nodded quietly as the younger witch laid her hand on her arm.

"You'd better get started," Embre said with a small smile. "His room's a bit disasterous; it'll need some sorting through."

Tonks winked and turned to follow Harry into his room leaving Embre to see to her things.

The flight to London had been long, and chilly. At least the air had cleared her head.

Now she was standing in front of her boyfriend's childhood home; a place he rarely spoke of and when he did it was with no fondness. She never thought she would step foot inside the grubby old house, but now she was prepared to stay indefinitely.

Remus unlocked the door and ushered all of them in. As she stepped inside, Embre suddenly realized that the outside of Number 12 was charming compared with the inside. It was obvious the house had been left to collect dirt and scum since the death of its occupants. There was grime everywhere, smells, and webs that housed several large spiders. The illumination from the gas lamps lining the walls, it made the dismal surroundings only more noticeable.

A door at the end of the hallway opened and Molly Weasley emerged. She hugged Harry tightly greeting him warmly, and managing a cordial hello for Embre.

While the Order Members filed off down the hall Molly led the two of them upstairs. While Harry went to hang out with his friends Embre was directed to an empty bedroom. Once inside she cast a spell to light a lamp on the wall and a quick scourgify on the clean, inviting bed just in case. She set her bag down and sank down onto the bed with a groan of appreciation. She rolled over onto her stomach and was asleep almost instantly.

"You can have the crossword puzzle as soon as I'm done," Remus remarked, his eyes never leaving the copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in his hands.

"I don't give a shite about the bloody puzzle," Sirius muttered crankily.

The two men were seated at the table in the warm cozy kitchen with the children who looked at him uncomfortably. Molly pursed her lips as she set a platter of fried eggs and sausage down on the table.

"Anything interesting?" Sirius said ignoring Molly's glower as he continued drinking coffee.

"I'm afraid at this point there's nothing but celebrity gossip, propaganda, and drivel," Remus said crisply, tossing the paper onto the table.

Sirius nodded blearily and rested his face in his hands. During his time at Grimmauld place he'd slipped into a very late nocturnal schedule which was only making him more depressed about being in the blasted dust trap. He'd insisted that Remus wake him up that morning; sure he'd almost coshed the blighter, but he was awake and on the road to a normal sleeping pattern. If his coffee consumption went up drastically well then he'd adjust.

"You alright?" Harry inquired tentatively.

Sirius sighed. He'd been acting like a miserable ass and unfortunately Harry was tiptoeing around him.

"I'll wake up eventually," Sirius shrugged rising from his seat. "Best start tidying up."

His chair scraped against the floor and he walked off to begin cleaning up his family home for the day. Molly shooed the children away so she could clean up the breakfast dishes and he was soon joined by the red heads, Hermione and his godson in ridding the main floor of all the nasties that had accumulated in the decaying home.

"You lot see that door over there?" Sirius stated, nodding towards an old rotting wood door at the far end of the hall. "That is the one place in the house that is off limits. I don't want anyone going in there to so much as poke a toe in."

"What is it?" Hermione inquired.

"My father's study. I had a few nasty shocks sneaking in when I was little. My father cast a dark charm so that anyone who wasn't part of the Black family couldn't pass the threshold. At least not alive."

He took in his godson's face and tilted his head.

"Harry?"

"I was just thinking that compared with this it makes growing up with the Dursleys seem alright," Harry said as they walked down the hall.

"It wasn't so bad until I started attending Hogwarts. Then I realized how bad it was here," Sirius said grimly before smiling crookedly. "James invited me over for tea a bit. My parents happily let me go over what with your dad being a Pureblood."

He grinned as he remembered those days spent having fun with the Potters in their bright sunny house.

"Your dad had Quidditch on his mind the way some blokes think about girls. Of course I was one of those blokes," Sirius remarked winking at Harry who grinned.

He had been a hot blooded little wanker back then. In fact he remembered Mr. Potter giving him "the talk" when he was thirteen to make sure he learned how to be responsible and healthy with girls.

He glanced over at Harry and wondered if Arthur had ever sat him down to explain the way of things. Probably not, he had enough children to keep out of trouble as it was.

"You're old enough that you've started noticing girls I reckon," Sirius mused as he continued to clean.

He could feel that Harry had paused to look at him, but he stayed casual.

"They're still teaching sex ed at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. We had it during third year with Madam Pomfrey," Harry admitted avoiding eye contact.

"Good then you know how to be careful when you're with someone using potions yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry said turning beat red.

"My best advice to you is to buy some protection just in case. Trust me, better that you have it around even if you don't use it," Sirius said barreling ahead. "I can't really give you much more advice as far as contraception goes, but I do have some advice."

Harry waited, embarrassed, but still curious.

"Whether you like a girl enough that you want to make her your girlfriend or if you just like her enough to have some fun, both are okay. Just be straight up with a girl. You don't have to make any promises, just tell the truth about what you expect so nobody gets hurt…or hexed. I learned that the hard way during fourth year."

Harry laughed and Sirius gave himself a congratulatory pat on the back for doing a halfway decent job.

"And don't be ashamed about sex, the things you feel, or petting the trouser snake," Sirius paused and shut his mouth and watched his godson turn Gryffindor scarlet. "Right then, anything you want to ask your old godfather about?"

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and headed through the house for a coffee break. At least the talk with Harry probably wasn't too emotionally scarring for the boy. Probably.

He was walking down the steps to the kitchen when he heard voices and his name spoken, making him pause and listen.

"I'm concerned. I don't want him encouraging him to do anything dangerous. He's already managed to get into plenty of risky situations without his godfather practically egging him on," Molly said.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Embre replied calmly.

"You weren't there last night. I was the only one who didn't think it was appropriate to involve the children."

"Molly," Embre said tiredly. "I'll discuss it with Sirius alright?"

"A lot of good that will do," Molly remarked crisply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Embre said in a way that had Sirius' eyes widening.

"Forgive me if I don't think the both of you are the most attentive guardians."

"Well it doesn't really matter Molly. We have the final say when it comes to Harry," Embre said shortly.

"You both have been absent the majority of that boy's life! At least Sirius has the excuse of being in Azkaban, but you-"

"Oh that's what bothers you about me? I thought it was because you didn't like being usurped as a mother figure to Harry!"

"I just think it was very convenient of you to reappear in Harry's life after he returned to the limelight," Molly said knowingly.

It was so quiet Sirius held his breath wondering if the two witches had their wands drawn and aimed at each other. Finally after a tense moment Embre spoke quietly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

He'd been inching his way up the stairs since he'd heard them talking and he was able to slip away undetected.

Embre marched back to her room clutching her hot cup of tea. She'd overslept and woken up in her wrinkled clothes in the early afternoon. It had been a restful night of sleep, but then when she'd gone looking for breakfast Molly had cornered her and told her about dinner the night before.

She reached her room and set the mug of tea down on an old bureau and began removing her clothes. Suddenly she had a strange feeling and paused, trying to pin down the sensation she felt. Ignoring it she undid the clasp of her bra and groaned gratefully as it fell away. Rubbing the skin confined by the underwire felt so good, as she sighed appreciatively until she realized she wasn't the only one voicing her approval.

A scream from upstairs sped up the waking process considerably.

"Dammit Moody said he took care of that Banshee!" Sirius moaned as he sprang up from his seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't think it's a Banshee," Remus said following behind him briskly. "Embre arrived last night."

"Come on I think I'd know the sound of your sister screaming," Sirius muttered as his feet pounded up the stairs.

"Oh that's just foul!" Remus complained as they reached the top of the stairs. Embre rushed towards them hastily buttoning up a grey shirt.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me there was a portrait in that room? It was watching me undress!" Embre bit out.

Sirius went still and a dangerous look fell across his face.

"What?" he said angrily. "Which room did you put her in?"

"Third door on the right why?" Remus spluttered.

"Why that filthy old-" Sirius growled stalking down the hall to the vacated room.

"You manky pervert," he yelled brandishing his wand at the smug Slytherin sporting the neat beard on the wall.

"Ah well if it isn't my eternally degenerate grandson," Phineas Nigellus exclaimed in feigned disbelief. "So it takes the screams and false accusations of one unruly woman to have my grandson come see me."

"No it takes the accusations of my girlfriend to get me in here so I can incinerate another one of your portraits old man," Sirius retorted.

"That woman is yours!" Phineas said completely aghast.

"Oh yes she is. Not Pureblood either," Sirius said with a devilish smile.

"It does not surprise me. You always were a willful, destructive pup; always trying to do away with every Black tradition."

"Yeah, I especially like sodding the tradition of marrying inside the family. I can't tell you what a turn on it is to shag a woman who isn't a bleeding family member," Sirius spat.

"Are you planning to form a union with this woman?"

"Reducto!"

He didn't look as the wide eyed portrait crumbled and stalked back into the hall. Embre stood outside the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And that's one of many reasons why I never brought girls back home to meet the family," Sirius said in disgust. "The portrait's gone. You can sleep soundly without peeping Phineas."

She nodded briskly as she smoothed out her shirt.

"I'll just see if Molly needs any help with lunch," Remus said casually as he turned and walked away.

"I'd really like a shower," Embre said pushing her hair out of her face.

"It's in there," Sirius said indicating the door. "Nothing to watch out for in there except a lineup of teenagers."

"Thank you," she said stepping past him.

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and began to stroll away.

"I'd like it if we could talk later," Embre asked him from the doorway.

"Fine, yeah. Don't exactly have a busy schedule," Sirius called on his way down the stairs.

**I hope you like it, I want to have an update in about a month, so hopefully I can deliver. Forgive me if there were any mistakes, I've been separated from my wonderful sister and editor Jack&SallyGal so I didn't have anyone to look it over. Thanks for reading and I hope you all are enjoying the end of summer. Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
